Harry Potter et les objets perdus
by Izzie
Summary: Sixième année de Harry: Dumbledore a une mission particulière à confier à nos sept amis suite de Harry Potter et l'ultime bataille
1. l'année précédente

**Salut, me voilà de retour avec la suite de « Harry Potter et l'ultime bataille ».**

**Bon, alors pour facilité la compréhension de ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu et de rafraîchir la mémoire des autres, voici l'inventaire de ce qui c'est passé pendant la cinquième année de Harry.**

- Harry et Hermione sortent ensemble

- Ginny a appris la vérité sur les maraudeurs et fait partie de la petite    troupe.

- Drago a refuser de devenir mangemort et s'est lié d'amitié avec la bande à Harry.

- Sirius et Rémus sortent ensemble.

- Ron est mort.

- Malefoy senior et plusieurs autre mangemort sont capturés par le ministère.

- Drago et Ginny sortent ensemble.

- Harry et Drago sauve la vie de Rogue lorsque Voldemort apprend sa trahison et il devient plus agréable avec eux.

- Les adolescents savent transplaner.

- Les adolescents et Rémus vont secourir Sirius et Rogue quand ils sont fait prisonnier par Voldemort et ils deviennent ami.

- Ils arrivent à envoyer Voldemort dans une dimension infernale d'où il ne pourra pas s'échapper.

- Ils attrapent Queudvert et l'amène au ministère.

- Sirius est innocenté et Harry va habiter avec lui et Rémus.****

- Drago va habiter chez les Weasley.****


	2. lettres

Chapitre 1 

Dans une grande maison, en pleine campagne, un adolescent était entrain de dormir profondément.

Cet adolescent s'appelait Harry Potter et il était sorcier.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait seize ans mais déjà, à cet âge là, il traînait derrière lui un lourd passé.

Lorsqu'il avait un an, ses parents s'étaient fait assassiner par le plus grand mage noir de l'époque : Lord Voldemort.

Harry, lui, avait survécu à cette attaquant en ne gardant qu'une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et, ce jour-là, le seigneur sombre fut réduit à néant mais il survécu tout de même.

Harry était à présent orphelin, et son parrain, Sirius Black, ayant été accusé à tort d'être un des serviteurs de Voldemort avait été enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, il avait été obliger de vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, des moldus qui le détestait tout particulièrement.

Il avait ignoré être un sorcier jusqu'au jour de son onzième anniversaire, lorsque Hagrid, un demi-géant au cœur d'or, était venu le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

Là-bas, il fit la connaissance de Ron, un rouquin issu d'une famille très nombreuse et Hermione, une jeune fille intelligente descendant de parents moldus, avec qui il ne tarda pas à se lier d'amitié.

Ils avaient ensemble, et à plusieurs reprise, affronter de terrible danger. Le plus grand de tous étant Voldemort qui s'en prenait alors à l'école mais sous la forme d'un esprit.

Ce n'est que lorsque Harry termina sa quatrième année que la mage noir retrouva, en même temps, son corps et sa puissance.

Et depuis lors, des événements tous plus tragique les uns que les autres, comme la mort de Cédric Diggory et celle de Ron était arrivé.

Mais il y avait quand même eu quelques bonnes chose qui s'étaient produites.

Déjà, Drago Malefoy, l'ennemi juré de Harry s'était allié à lui et ils avaient fini par devenir de très bons amis.

Mais le plus beau de tout, il avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Hermione et avait su ainsi qu'ils étaient réciproque et, lorsqu'ils avaient vaincu Voldemort, ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

Et, comme Sirius avaient enfin été innocenté, Harry avait enfin pu aller habiter chez lui et Rémus avec qui son parrain formait désormais un couple.

Soudain, un léger tapotement sur la vitre de la fenêtre ce fit entendre.

Malgré la légèreté de ce bruit, Harry fut tout de même réveillé car il avait un sommeil très peu profond.

Il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre lorsqu'il reconnu la source du son.

Une fois la vitre ouverte, une chouette couleur crème entra dans la chambre de Harry.

Le jeune reconnut Vénus au premier coup d'œil, la chouette d'Hermione qui devait lui apporter quelque nouvelle de sa bien-aimée.

Il prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et en sortit un papier rose pale parfumé à la fleur du même nom.

Il commença à lire la lettre :

_Salut mon amour,_

_Tu passes de bonnes vacances j'espère ?_

_Ça doit être sympa d'habiter avec Sirius et Rémus._

_En tout cas, moi, je viens de rentrer d'Espagne où j'ai passé ces deux dernières semaines…_

_Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et à la proposition que tu m'as faites juste avant qu'on se sépare._

_Alors, j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais venir chez toi et ils sont d'accord._

_Je peux venir à partir de mercredi mais je ne sais pas si c'est O.K. pour toi ?_

_Alors tu pourrais me répondre s'il te plait, et me dire comment on peut faire…_

_                                       J'attends impatiemment ta réponse_

_                                                               Je t'aime_

_                                                                       Mille bisous_

_                                                                              Hermione_

Harry reposa la lettre de son amie en souriant.

Elle pourrait bientôt venir ici et il la reverrai enfin.

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient séparés sur le quai de la gare de King Kross mais elle lui manquait déjà terriblement.

Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il n'était que quatre heure du matin.

Comme il devait d'abord demander au maraudeurs pour savoir s'il étaient d'accord, même s'il était sûr que oui, il ne pourrait pas répondre tout de suite à la jeune fille.

Il reposa alors la lettre parfumée sur sa table de chevet avant d'éteindre la lumière qu'il avait précédemment allumée et se recoucha.

Il put dormir encore quelques heures avant d'être réveille, cette fois par son parrain qui venait l'avertir que lui et Rémus devait se rendre à Poudlard pour avoir un entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Cela surpris Harry qui fronça les sourcils car, d'habitude, ce genre de réunion était réservée à établir des stratégies de combat pour vaincre Voldemort. 

Mais maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres était mort, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de le faire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… répondit franchement Sirius. Bon, à toute à l'heure.

Il allait sortir de la pièce mais Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu attendre le seuil de la porte.

- Sirius attend !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?****

- Et bien tu sais, à la fin des cours, j'avais demandé à Hermione si elle voulait venir passer quelques semaines ici…****

- Ouais.****

- Et bien, elle m'a répondu qu'elle pouvait. Alors tu serais d'accord qu'elle vienne ce mercredi ?****

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Dis-lui que ça va très bien.****

- Merci Sirius. Mais au fait, comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait venir jusqu'ici ?****

- Elle pourrait utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Je demanderai au ministère de connecter sa cheminée au réseau mercredi à deux heures et tu lui enverras un peu de poudre. Il y en a au-dessus de la cheminée.****

- D'accord. Merci…****

- C'est rien. Allez à toute à l'heure !****

- Ouais…****

Puis Sirius sortit de la chambre, laissant ainsi Harry seul assis sur son lit.

Il se leva et alla s'installer à son bureau avant de sortir un rouleur de parchemin.

Il prit une plume et la trempa dans de l'encre rouge, puis commença à  rédiger soigneusement une réponse à sa petite amie.

_Salut 'Miony,_

_Merci pour ta lettre et moi aussi je passe de super vacances._

_Sirius et Rémus me raconte tout plein d'histoire sur le temps où ils étaient encore à l'école et si tu veux, on pourrait rappeler quelques souvenirs à nos profs en refaisant quelques-unes de leurs blagues._

_Sinon, tu me manque aussi beaucoup et j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer : Tu peux venir chez moi mercredi !_

_Je t'ai envoyé un peu de poudre de cheminette avec cette lettre alors tu pourras venir de cette façon._

_Sirius va demander au ministère de relier ta cheminée au réseau à deux heures ce jour-là._

_Ah oui ! au fait, il faudra dire : « chez les maraudeurs »._

_Bon je t'embrasse._

_                                                               A bientôt,_

_                                                                       Je t'aime_

_                                                                              Harry_

Harry relut rapidement sa lettre et constata qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Il descendit alors dans le salon pour prendre un petit sachet de poudre de cheminette avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Il alla vers la cage d'Hedwige et demanda à Vénus, qui y avait passé une partie de la nuit, de sortir.

Il attacha la lettre et la poudre à la patte de la chouette, lui donna un petit biscuit pour la route et lui demanda d'apporter son fardeau à sa maîtresse.

Le jeune homme regarda l'animal s'éloigner au loin, puis fit sa toilette, s'habilla et se plongea dans un livre pour apprendre de nouveau sort.

Bien sûr, maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun besoin de cours supplémentaire de défense contre les forces de mal puisque, d'une part, Voldemort était mort et d'autre part il en savait plus que n'importe quel élève de septième année grâce au recherche de l'année dernière.

Mais il en était autrement en ce qui concernait les sorts curatifs, c'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé au maraudeur de lui apprendre quelques sorts de guérisons et c'est de cela dont parlait son livre.

Mais il abandonna vite car il ne pouvait pas bien se concentrer en pensant à Hermione qui devait arriver dans deux jours à peine.****


	3. la romance continue

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé. 

Bon, alors j'ai changé le rating pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, cette ff est maintenant classé PG-13 mais il n'y a pas grand chose.

**Sinon, c'est encore le début de l'histoire donc, il n'y a pas grand chose qui se passe.**

**Les choses sérieuses devront commencer au chapitre 4.**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lectures…**

Chapitre 2 

Malgré le fait qu'il s'amusait énormément avec Sirius et Rémus lorsque ces deux-là n'étaient pas entrain de se bécoter, les deux qui suivirent parurent durer une éternité à Harry.

Il était tellement impatient de revoir sa petite amie qu'il n'était pas tout à fait connecter à la réalité.

Mais on était maintenant mercredi et Harry sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon lorsqu'il vit qu'il était déjà presque deux heures.

Il attendit en compagnie de Sirius et Rémus que passe les dernières minutes qui le séparaient de ses retrouvailles avec Hermione et lorsque finalement, un grand « BOUM » se fit entendre en direction de la cheminée, il se leva pour ramasser les bagages de sa petite amie et de les sortirent du conduit de la cheminée.

Mais les sacs retombèrent presque instantanément par terre alors que Hermione s'était littéralement jetée dans les bras de son petit ami pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Baiser auquel il répondait avidement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent obligé de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle ce qui permit à Harry d'observer sa petite amie des pieds à la tête la jeune fille souriante qui se tenait debout, juste devant lui.

Elle avait un teint très bronzé, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très étonnant si elle avait passé le début de ses vacances en Espagne.

Ses cheveux châtains étaient maintenant parsemé de mèches blondes et leur pointé teinté en rouge.

Ils lui arrivaient maintenant juste au-dessous de la poitrine.

Côté taille, on pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment grandi depuis l'année dernière mais ses sandalettes à semelles compensées lui faisait gagner quelques bons centimètres.

Pour le reste de ses vêtements, elle était habillée à la pointe de la mode moldue : un jeans moulant pattes d'eph, taille basse tandis et son top, également en jeans, lui arrivait juste au-dessus du nombril.

Bref, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Lorsque Hermione put enfin détacher son regard de son petit ami, elle remarqua le présence des deux maraudeurs dans la pièce à qui elle s'empressa de faire la bise.

- Salut Hermione, tu vas bien ? demanda Sirius.

- Super bien ! et vous deux ?

- Pareil ! répondirent en chœur les deux maraudeurs.

- Harry va te montrer ta chambre… continua Rémus.

- Ouais 'Mione, suis-moi… appela Harry qui avait déjà repris les bagages de son amie et qui l'attendait déjà au pied des escaliers.

Elle le rejoignit et tout les deux montèrent les marches jusqu'au premier.

Ils longèrent le couloir sur quelques mètres puis Harry ouvrit une porte et déposa les bagages de son amie sur le lit qui se trouvait au centre d'une vaste pièce.

- Voilà 'Miony, c'est ta chambre…

- Waou, c'est grand…

- Hum… Et ma chambre est juste à côté, mais tu voudrais peut-être visiter la maison ?

- Pas tout de suite chéri, on pourrait peut-être aller dans ta chambre un moment, j'avais quelques idées en tête sur ce qu'on pourrait faire, lança-t-elle malicieusement.

- Ah ouais… Bon, je crois que je pourrais me faire à ton programme. Déclara-t-il en entraînant sa petite amie dans sa chambre et en l'embrassant passionnément après avoir refermé la porte.

Une fois leur étreinte terminée, Harry s'allongea sur le lit, Hermione blottie tout contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, se déplaçant un petit peu de temps en temps pour pouvoir s'embrasser en même temps qu'ils se racontaient leur début de vacances respectif.

Lorsque arriva enfin l'heure de se coucher, ils allèrent s'allonger chacun dans leur lit, mais quand Harry fut sûr que son parrain et Rémus se furent endormis, il alla rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre, comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Ils ne voulaient rien faire de très spécial, non, ils voulaient tout simplement pouvoir sentir chacun la chaleur du corps de l'autre quand ils s'endormiraient.

Ils se dirent alors bonne nuit, tandis qu'Hermione était à moitié allongée sur le corps de son petit ami.

Tout les deux s'endormirent très rapidement, étant confortablement installé dans leur étreinte.

Quelques heures s'étaient déjà écoulées lorsque Harry se réveilla.

Il sentit le corps de son amie bouger presque imperceptiblement au-dessus de lui et eut tout à coup peur de l'avoir réveillée en bougeant.

Mais il fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas le cas car la jeune fille s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Harry, sentant qu'il n'allait pas arriver à se rendormirent tout de suite, souleva précautionneusement le corps d'Hermione, se retira du lit, et reposa délicatement la tête d'Hermione sur les oreillers.

Ils se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avant de poser ses coudes sur les rebords.

Il put sentir la brise fraîche d'une nuit d'été lui effleurer le visage et regarda les lointaines lumières de la ville.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, survoler rapidement les cinq dernières année de sa vie le plongeant dans une légère mélancolie.

Étant complètement perdus dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras délicats entourer sa taille.

Il retourna la tête et se retrouva face au visage doux d'Hermione qui avait du se réveiller à cause d'un courant d'air.

Il lui sourit doucement sourire qu'elle lui rendit instantanément avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, toutes ses lumières qui brille au loin… murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de Harry.

Un léger frisson parcourut le corps entier du jeune homme lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son amie sur son cou.

- Ouais, c'est un paysage vraiment beau surtout lorsque l'on voit le ciel étoilé qui le surplombe.

Hermione ne répondit rien, d'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à répondre, Harry avait parfaitement raison.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux, à observer le paysage splendide qui s'offrait à eux puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de rentrer et refermèrent la fenêtre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit pour se recoucher mais, à en eurent-ils atteint le bord, qu'ils furent pris d'une soudaine envie de s'embrasser.

Harry se retourna vers sa petite amie et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné.

Hermione passa les bras autour du cou du jeune homme et s'appuya sur lui ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber en arrière, entraînant la jeune femme dans sa chute.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc, tout les deux, allongé sur le lit, et leurs visages à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, conséquence du manque d'air qu'avait entraîné leur baiser.

Ils regardaient chacun au plus profond des yeux de l'autre pour trouver une réponses à la question qui brûlait leurs esprits en ce moment même, en même temps qu'un désir bien plus grand que celui de s'embrasser s'emparait d'eux.

Voyant que la jeune fille avait l'air de vouloir la même chose que lui, Harry commença tout doucement à faire glisser les bretelles du top servant de pyjama à la jeune fille sur ses bras dénudés et la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux pour savoir si elle se sentait vraiment prête à faire cela mais sa réponse fut bien plus éloquente que n'importe quel mot ou regard.

Elle commença à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de Harry mais son regard restait quand même fixer dans les yeux du jeune homme ce qui eut pour effet d'éliminer ses derniers doutes.

Avant de continuer à déshabiller sa compagne, le jeune homme leva une main pour jeter un charme sur la pièce pour l'insonoriser et la fermer à clé du même coup.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelque secondes avant que les vêtements des deux jeunes, qui les trouvaient à ce moment-là inutiles et très encombrant, eurent rejoint la tapis.

Une fois qu'ils furent entièrement nu, ils se glissèrent tout les deux sous les couvertures et laissèrent leur deux corps se réunir pour n'en former plus qu'un seul.

Puis, une fois ce moment magique terminé, ils finirent par s'endormir, Hermione à moitié couchée sur le corps de Harry qui laissait courir machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux lisses.


	4. Surprise!

Chapitre 3 

Les deux semaines suivantes se déroulèrent tout à fait normalement et ni Sirius, ni Rémus ne leur posa de question même si les deux adolescents étaient plus que sûrs qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement puisque le lendemain de cette merveilleuse nuit, lorsque Sirius avait voulu réveiller Harry, il avait trouvé la chambre entièrement vide et lorsqu'il avait essayé chez Hermione, la porte était verrouillée et les enfants ne répondaient pas à ses appels.

Mais tout cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry et Hermione qui leur étaient très reconnaissant de garder le silence car, la plupart des parents leur auraient certainement fait une moral d'enfer sur les risques qu'ils avaient pris.

Malgré tout, ils avaient continuer de dormir dans le même lit à partir de cette nuit-là, et sans s'en cacher.

Il devait être à peu près neuf heures du matin lorsque Harry s'éveilla au terme d'un doux baiser de sa bien-aimée qui se tenait à califourchon sur lui.

- Salut…

- Salut…

- Tu viens Harry, il est temps de se lever…

- J'arrive tout de suite 'Mione.

Il attendit quelques secondes, pensant qu'elle allait se retirer de sur lui, mais il vit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de bouger.

- Euh… Hermione, si tu veux que je puisse me lever, il faudrait d'abord que tu te mettes ailleurs.

A cette remarque, Hermione fit une petite moue triste car elle était très bien là où elle était, mais consentit tout de même à libérer son petit ami de son emprise.

Le jeune homme se leva et embrassa à nouveau son amie.

Comme il avait l'habitude de se doucher le soir, il se dépêcha d'enfiler quelques vêtements devant le regard de son amie qui, elle, était déjà totalement habillée et qui l'attendait pour descendre déjeuner.

Une fois qu'Harry fut prêt, celui-ci sortit de la chambre en tenant sa copine, enlacée par la taille.

Ils descendirent les escaliers mais, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, le salon était plongé dans une obscurité des plus totale.

Harry se demanda ce que pouvait être la raison de ce manque soudain de clarté

Il regarda Hermione pour l'interroger mais la jeune fille paraissait tout aussi étonnée que lui puis, il finit quand même par l'entraîner dans le salon pour savoir.

Une fois que les deux jeunes eurent franchis le seuil de la pièce, tout les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement et plusieurs personnes qui n'était pas toutes sensées être là s'écrièrent :

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Harry en resta abasourdis :

Il avait complètement oublié que son anniversaire était ce jour-là.

Il regarda Hermione qui lui souriait malicieusement.

Apparemment, elle était au courrant de cette petite fête surprise et avait été désignée pour l'attirer en bas en feignant la surprise lors de cette absence de lumière pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Et elle avait parfaitement réussi.

Il avança dans la pièce pour dire bonjour et remercier toutes les personnes présentes les unes après les autres.

Il y avait bien sûr Sirius et Rémus, mais aussi Drago et Ginny qui filait toujours le parfait amour, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Percy, les jumeaux ainsi que Bill et Charlie qui avait réussi à se libérer de leur travail pour venir ici.

Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Harry que de les voir tous réunis chez lui pour son anniversaire.

Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour des invités, la fête put commencer.

De la musique fut mise en fond sonore et l'on demanda au jeune orphelin de déballer ses cadeaux.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley lui avait acheter un appareil de photo version sorcier Bill s'était associer à Drago et Ginny pour lui offrir une sorte de Discman qui fonctionnerait à Poudlard avec quelque CD, sorcier bien sûr Charlie, un collier fait de dents de dragon qui protége la personne qui le porte des malédictions qu'on pourrait lui jeter les jumeaux, quelques échantillons de tous les produits qu'ils avaient en magasin car, ayant fini leurs études, ils avaient ouvert une boutique de farces et attrapes à Pré-au-Lard Percy, un livre sur la meilleure méthode pour réussir les examens et les A.S.P.I.C avec des révisons de toute les matière et les deux maraudeurs lui avaient offert toute une série de livre, traitant de sujet très avancer de la magie ainsi qu'un autre livre sur les sortilèges de soins.

Quand Ginny demanda à Hermione ce qu'était son cadeau, celle-ci fit un petit sourire avant de déclarer à l'intention de Harry qu'il aurait ce présent lorsqu'ils seraient seuls tout les deux.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur pendant que les autres souriaient à pleines dents à cette réponse, sentant du romantisme dans l'air, mais Hermione se contenta d'articuler silencieusement un « tu verras ».

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il n'insista pas et se retourna vers les autres pour les remercier.

Comme la famille Weasley et Drago ne repartait que le soir, ils restèrent tous dans le salon à discuter et à s'amuser, même pour le repas de midi.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, comme Drago, Ginny, les jumeaux, Harry et Hermione avaient épuisé tous les sujets de conversation qu'ils avaient en tête, le jeune orphelin eut l'idée de demander aux maraudeurs de leur raconter quelques-unes de leur blague de collégiens.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer immédiatement l'attention de Bill et Charlie qui, eux non plus, n'étaient pas des saints pendant leurs scolarité.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley aussi furent intéressés car, étant en septième année lorsque les maraudeurs étaient entrés en première année, ils avaient déjà eut l'occasion d'assister à quelques-unes de leurs farces hilarante.

Seul Percy était un peu moins chaud à cette idée mais, ayant bien sûr eut vent de la réputation des Maraudeurs, sa curiosité finit tout de même par l'emporter.

C'est ainsi que bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous assis au milieu du salon, écoutant attentivement les histoires que leurs racontaient Rémus et Sirius.

Les blagues qu'ils leurs décrivaient étaient si drôles et si ingénieuses que même Percy était plié en deux tellement ils riaient.

La journée se termina de cette manière et, quand vint l'heure des au revoir, Harry demanda à Ginny et Drago si ceux-ci voulaient passer quelques jours « chez les Maraudeurs » avant la rentrée.

Ceux-ci demandèrent l'autorisation à Mollie et Arthur qui la leur donnèrent bien évidemment et les deux adolescents promirent à leurs amis de passer les deux dernières semaines avec eux.

Une fois que tous les invités furent repartit, Hermione et son petit ami aidèrent Patmol et Lunard à ranger tout le bordel qu'ils avaient fait dans le salon puis leur dire bonne nuit avant de monter dans la chambre d'Harry en emportant tous les cadeaux.

Les deux amoureux se mirent vite fait en pyjama car il était déjà plus de minuit mais ne se mirent pas immédiatement au lit.

Hermione alla d'abord chercher quelque chose dans son sac de voyage.

Un paquet cadeau.

Et à en juger par la taille et la constitution, Harry se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un livre, assez épais.

Mais si c'était ça, pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir donner devant les autres ?

Mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir car la jeune fille lui tendait justement le paquet.

- Tiens Harry ! Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira… déclara Hermione en donnant un bisous sur la joue de son petit ami.

- Merci 'Mione, mais tant que cela viens de toi, c'est sûr que se sera un beau cadeau.

Le jeune homme défit délicatement le papier d'emballage et découvrit, comme il l'avait deviner, un livre.

Mais pas un livre normal.

C'était un livre dont la couverture étaient en velours rouge bordeaux et les initiale de leur prénom s'entremêlaient à l'intérieur d'un cœur brodé.

- Je n'ai jamais été doué en ce qui concernait la couture alors…

- Tu te trompe Hermione, tu es vraiment douée. En tout cas, je trouve ça magnifique.

Hermione sourit, très contente qu'il aime son travail, mais ses joues prirent quand même une teinte légèrement rosée sous l'effet du compliment.

- Ouvre-le !

- Ouais…

Harry tourna la couverture du livre et vit que la jeune fille s'était appliquée à coller soigneusement des dizaines de photos d'eux.

Il y en avait qui remontaient à leur première année mais aussi d'autre, beaucoup plus récente, de l'année dernière.

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur des page entièrement vide.

- Pour ces prochaines années… souffla Hermione à l'oreille de Harry.

Celui-ci profita de cette proximité pour se retourner vivement et prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras en faisant en sorte qu'elle se retrouve assise sut ses genoux.

- Merci Hermione, c'est vraiment le plus beau cadeau que j'aie eu.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme cela puis Harry se détacha avec douceur de sa bien-aimée avant de se lever et de tendre la main à Hermione pour qu'elle en face de même.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, il est déjà tard.

- Tu as raison…

Harry posa le cadeaux d'Hermione sur la table de chevet puis se glissa lentement sous les couvertures en entraînant Hermione qui se pelotonna immédiatement contre lui et les deux adolescents s'endormirent immédiatement.


	5. une mission vraiment étonnante!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. 

Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai cent mille chose à faire et je ne trouve pas toujours le temps de me pencher sur mon histoire.

**Mais bon, cette fois-ci, on comprend le pourquoi du titre et de quoi va parler l'histoire.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira…**

Chapitre 4 

Le reste des vacances se passa tout à fait normalement.

Les deux dernières semaines, lorsque Drago et Ginny furent là, Hermione et Harry durent à nouveau faire chambre à part vu que les deux filles partageaient la même chambre et les deux garçons également.

Ils occupèrent leur journée en bavardages mais aussi, en apprentissage puisqu'ils avaient décidé de tester les sortilèges répertoriés dans les nouveaux livres d'Harry.

Ils prirent aussi pas mal de photo, d'eux quatre mais aussi quelques-unes de Sirius et Rémus, qu'ils rangèrent soigneusement dans un album et sous lesquels ils inscrivirent toutes sortes de petit commentaires rigolos.

Surtout lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à tester quelques unes des inventions de Fred et Georges sur les deux maraudeurs qui, heureusement pour les adolescents, trouvaient ça très amusant et ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Mais le mercredi avant la rentrée, ils furent étonné de voir qu'un hibou les attendait pour leur remettre une lettre venant de Poudlard :

Une lettre écrite de la main du professeur Dumbledore qui leur était destinée à tout les quatre.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et la lut à voix haute devant ses trois amis.

_Chers amis,_

_Cette lettre va très certainement vous surprendre mais ce que j'ai à vous dire ne pouvait pas attendre la rentrée._

_C'est pour cela que je vous demande à vous ainsi qu'à Sirius, Rémus et au professeur Rogue de venir demain à Poudlard._

_J'ai une mission très importante à vous confier à tout les sept mais ce serait beaucoup trop difficile à expliquer dans une lettre._

_Je vous donnerais plus de détail demain._

_                                    Meilleures salutations_

_                                          A bientôt_

_                                                  Albus Dumbledore_

Le jeune homme reposa la lettre sur le bureau, complètement ébahi tout comme ses copains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir ? demanda Ginny.

- Aucune idée, mais si il faut qu'on soit tout les sept réunis, c'est que cela doit être vraiment très important. Fit remarquer Harry.

- Vous croyiez que Sirius et Rémus savent quelque chose à ce sujet ? demanda Drago.

- Il n'y a qu'une seul moyen de le savoir. Allons le leur demander ! déclara Hermione.

Les autres hochèrent la tête puis dévalèrent les marches de l'escalier pour retrouver Patmol et Lunard entrain de jouer au cartes dans le salon.

- Salut les enfants ! s'exclama Sirius en les voyant.

- On pourrait vous poser une question ? demanda Harry.

- Ben bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- En fait, on vient de recevoir une lettre de Dumbledore. Commença à expliquer Harry. Et…

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant que les deux maraudeurs se regardaient, l'air légèrement gênés.

- Attendez ! vous savez ce qu'il nous veut ?

- Oui Harry… répondit Rémus.

- D'accord, et qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Harry, ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire, mais à Dumbledore. Répondit Sirius d'un air désolé.

- Mais… commença Hermione.

- Non, il vous faudra attendre demain matin pour le savoir. Coupa Sirius d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Harry soupira.

Si son parrain avait décidé qu'il ne leur dirait rien, ils ne pourraient pas le faire changer d'avis.

La seule personne qui pourrait peut-être y arriver, ce serait Rémus, mais sur ce coup là, il avait plutôt l'air d'accord avec son amant, alors ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre demain.

Les quatre adolescents remontèrent alors dans la chambre d'Harry et s'interrogèrent un moment sur ce que pouvait être la raison qui poussait Dumbledore à les réunir à Poudlard avant la rentrée, mais il n'y voyait aucune réponse alors ils cessèrent de s'en préoccuper et consacrèrent le reste de leur journée à s'amuser.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre amis furent réveillé par Sirius et Rémus à huit heures et demi du matin.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement.

Puisque l'école devait être vide, il ne prirent pas la peine de revêtir leur uniforme scolaire, d'ailleurs, ils ne s'habillèrent même pas en magiciens.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, les six amis transplanèrent.

Les quatre adolescents qui savaient depuis l'année dernière comment abaisser les défenses de Poudlard et par la même occasion, traverser la barrière anti-transplanage, avaient légèrement oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas sensé pouvoir le faire et donc, transplanèrent directement dans le bureau du directeur, le faisant ainsi sursauter, lui ainsi que Minerva et Sévérus qui s'y trouvaient.

Les trois professeur les regardèrent d'un air complètement ébahi et si, au début ils se demandaient pourquoi on les observaient de cette manière, les quatre élèves ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas dû arriver là.

Ils firent un petit sourire en guise d'excuse.

- Bon, commença le directeur qui savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient pu trouver le moyen de faire ça que dans un livre de la réserve. Je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir comment vous avez appris à faire ça. Par contre, j'espère que Sirius et Rémus savent que vous êtes venu directement ici.

- Euh… je pense qu'ils doivent s'en douter, répondit Harry, soulagé que le directeur ne leur demande pas d'explication. Enfin, j'espère… ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à s'inquiéter de cela car, déjà, quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

Dumbledore ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour ouvrir la porte mais demanda tout simplement à la personne qui venait de frapper, d'entrer.

Bien sûr, comme tout le monde s'en doutait, il s'agissait des deux maraudeurs.

Ils regardèrent furtivement le petit groupe d'adolescent en hochant négativement la tête, un sourire résidant tout de même sur leur lèvres.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air étonnés du tout.

Et cela était tout à fait normal.

Rémus savait très bien qu'ils étaient capable d'abaisser les défense de Poudlard et l'avait sûrement dit à Sirius.

- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux commencer à vous expliquer ce que j'attend de vous.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde était retourné vers le directeur.

Même ceux qui savait ce qu'était la mission, pour avoir plus de détail.

- Alors voilà, j'ai besoin, pour accomplir un rituel de deux objets particuliers mais, le seul problème, c'est que ces objets ont été détruit lors de la chute de Voldemort et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous.

Il marqua une pause, ce qui laissa le temps à Harry de prendre la parole.

- Si ces objets ont été détruit, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire… déclara-t-il.

- C'est très simple Harry. Reprit Dumbledore. Je voudrais que vous ailliez, tous les sept, chercher ses objets dans le passé.

Les quatre étudiants en restèrent bouche-bée.

Aller dans le passé.

Et d'après ce que Dumbledore avait dit, avant la chute de Voldemort, c'est-à-dire, il y a au moins quinze ans.

Ce qui était passablement dangereux car ils pourraient changer l'histoire sans le faire exprès.

Ils jetèrent un regard furtif au trois adultes qui étaient concerné par la mission.

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être vraiment surpris.

Ils avaient du être prévenu par le directeur depuis un moment déjà.

Celui-ci attendit quelques instants , que la surprise de ses jeunes élèves soit un peu passée, avant de continuer.

- Vous serez donc envoyé en 1976. Vous quatre, sous l'identité de nouveaux élèves de sixième année.

A ces mots, Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Euh… Excusez-moi professeur. Interrompit-elle. Mais je n'ai même pas fait ma cinquième. Je n'ai pas vraiment le niveau.

- Miss Weasley, vous et vos amis avez appris tellement de chose, pas toute très recommandable, certes, l'année dernière, que vous avez tous largement dépassé le niveau de septième année. Alors je ne pense pas que vous aurez du mal à vous adapter à la sixième année.

Ce compliment, surtout venant de Dumbledore, eut l'effet de faire légèrement rougir la jeune rouquine, ce qui arracha un sourire à tout le monde, même au professeur MacGonagall et au professeur Rogue qui reconnurent bien là, l'attitude de la Ginny d'autrefois.

- Et vous trois, continua alors le directeur à l'intention des trois adultes. Vous serez là-bas pour enseigner une nouvelle matière. En fait une sorte de Club de Duel.

Cette fois-ci, tous furent abasourdis.

Un club de Duel !

Harry soupira intérieurement.

Il n'avait pas garder un très bon souvenir de celui qui avait eu lieu durant sa deuxième année. 

Mais bon, avec ces trois là, ça risquerait d'être plus intéressant.

- Je suppose que personne ne veut refuser ?

Comme il n'y eu aucune réponse, Dumbledore jugea que tout le monde était motivé.

- alors, vous partirez cet après-midi et je vous donnerais un livre qui détailleras précisément les objets que vous devez ramenez. Maintenant, je vous laisse aller faire vos bagages.

Sur ce, les sept futurs voyageurs temporels sortirent du bureau directorial et les quatre adolescents transplanèrent directement « chez les Maraudeurs ». pour commencer à faire leur valises pendant que Sirius et Rémus restèrent discuter encore un peu avec Sévérus avant de les rejoindre.

+++

Bon, je pense que je vais arrêter cette histoire un petit moment et la reprendre quand j'aurais plus de temps libre.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus de mise à jour pendant un moment.

Par contre, je serais contente si vous me faisiez quelques suggestion sur quelques aventures qui pourrait arriver au perso dans le passé.

Pour me faire savoir vos idée ou vos commentaire, une seule solution : reviewez-moi ! 


	6. Arrivée nocturne

Bon, j'ai quand même réussi à refaire un chapitre avant la fin des vacances. 

**Mais il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre.**

**Sinon, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et j'espère que je ne mettrais pas trop longtemps à faire d'autre chapitre mais comme l'école reprend, il se peux que ça aille moins vite.**

**Je ferais du mieux que je pourrais…**

Chapitre 5 

En début d'après-midi, les sept aventuriers étaient réunis dans une salle de classe, encore vide puisque les vacances n'étaient pas encore terminée.

Ils attendaient le professeur Dumbledore qui devait bientôt arriver.

Ils se remémorèrent leur *** **nouveau * noms puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser les leur dans le passé à cause des quelques petits problèmes que cela risqueraient de créer avec les * anciens *.

Harry : Harry Knight

Hermione : Hermione Joss

Drago : Drago Matthews

Ginny : Ginny Halliwell

Sévérus : Matt Green

Sirius : Jason LeClair

Rémus : Danny Loon

Par contre, ils avaient tous gardés, plus ou moins, la même apparence.

Les seuls changements effectuer étaient que Harry portait des lentilles à la place de ses lunettes, Drago avait laissé ses cheveux au naturel et les cheveux de Ginny n'étaient plus aussi roux mais ils tiraient un peu sur le blond sans être trop clairs.

Ils étaient tous entrain de discuter tranquillement lorsque Dumbledore entra finalement dans la pièce.

A ce moment-là, toutes les conversations cessèrent et tout les regards se retournèrent vers le directeur.

Il remit un livre à Harry qui, en y regardant de plus près, vit que deux des pages étaient marquées.

- Bon, pourriez-vous venir au centre de la pièce, s'il vous plait… demanda le directeur.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence et restèrent tranquille lorsque Dumbledore traça un cercle autour d'eux à l'aide d'un substance blanche qu'ils identifièrent comme étant du sel même s'ils étaient assez intrigué par ce rituel.

Il alluma une bougie et prit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna la date à laquelle il souhaitait envoyé des voyageurs, c'est-à-dire le 25.8.1976.

Le directeur fit brûler le morceau de parchemin sur la chandelle et commença à réciter une incantation.

- Oyez ces paroles, Oyez ces rimes, Je vous envoie ce signe brûlant, Afin qu'il retrouve, Ceux qu'ils furent, dans un autre espace temps.

Le cercle sur le sol devint soudainement lumineux et des étincelles bleutés jaillirent autour des sept voyageurs et si mirent à tourner si vite et devinrent si nombreuse que Dumbledore n'arrivait même plus à distinguer ses amis.

Puis, il y eut une lumière aveuglante avant que la pièce ne se retrouve à nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité.

Seul le directeur s'y trouvait encore.

- Bonne chance mes amis… murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller.

**1976**

une lumière aveuglante envahi soudainement le parc de Poudlard avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité nocturne qui y régnait à cette heure-ci.

Les sept amis regardèrent alors autour d'eux pour repérer le lieu où ils étaient arriver et ne mirent pas plus d'une fraction de seconde à le reconnaître.

Ils se demandèrent pour quelle raison ils étaient arriver à cet endroit mais surtout, pourquoi en pleine nuit.

Mais ils n'eurent pas longtemps le temps de s'interroger car ils entendirent soudainement le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvrait.

Ils regardèrent la direction d'où ce bruit provenait et virent une version plus jeune d'Hagrid sortirent de la petite cabane qu'ils connaissaient si bien à leur époque.

Le géant semblait très surpris, ce qui était plutôt normal car cela ne devait pas être très courant de voir sept étranger, portant des valises, dans le parc de l'école en pleine nuit.

Lorsqu'il fut arriver à proximité des nouveaux venus, Sirius prit immédiatement la parole.

- Excusez-nous, je m'appelle Jason LeClair, nous…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Hagrid le coupa.

- Oh bonjour… Oui, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée mais, à vrai dire, il pensait plutôt vous voir arriver durant la journée.

- Oui excusez-nous, s'excusa encore Sévérus. Mais nous avons mal calculer le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Nous avions cru qu'il fallait plus longtemps.

Hagrid hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis reprit la parole.

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire chez le directeur.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondit poliment Rémus.

Ils se mit en marche et le petit groupe le suivit.

Pendant qu'il marchait, Harry se remémora sa toute première rencontre avec le géant, le jour où il était venu le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans et Hagrid avait été son tout premier ami.

Cela faisait vraiment très bizarre de devoir faire semblant de ne pas le connaître.

- Excusez-moi, commença le jeune homme. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Le géant eut une expression étonnée puis, il sembla se rappeler qu'il avait oublier de se présenter.

- Oh oui, excusez-moi. Je suis Rubéus Hagrid, gardien des clé et des lieux à Poudlard.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais eut un sourire imperceptible en se rappelant que c'était exactement la même phrase qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre, au mot prêt.

Ils suivirent le géant jusqu'en haut des escalier cachés derrière la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

Il les fit entrer dans la pièce.

- Attendez ici, je vais aller chercher le directeur…

- Merci beaucoup.

Le géant sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant les sept amis seul à l'intérieur.

Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, faisant mentalement le tour de la pièce qu'ils connaissaient si bien en 2000 pour voir comment celle-ci avait évoluée.

Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte du bureau ne soit réouverte.

Tous reconnurent Dumbledore au premier coup d'œil, bien que celui-ci était beaucoup plus jeune que celui qu'il connaissait.

- Bonjour jeune gens… les salua-t-il.

- Bonjour ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Le directeur alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et fit apparaître sept chaises avant de demander à ses invités de s'installer.

Ils discutèrent un moment sur la manière dont allait se dérouler l'année, des cours qu'allaient suivre les jeunes et du club de duel des trois adultes.

Lorsque les visiteurs annoncèrent que les quatre jeunes devaient commencer leur sixième année, le directeur ne parut pas surpris mais il leur annonça qu'ils devraient tout de même passer quelques test avec leur futurs professeurs le lendemain.

Les quatre amis acceptèrent, bien évidemment, et le professeur Dumbledore s'étonna quand même un peu du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir, même un tout petit peu, peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que leur demanderait leurs enseignants.

- En attendant, je vais vous conduire dans une tour spécialement aménagée pour votre venue. Bien sûr, lorsque les cours commenceront, les enfants devront loger dans les dortoirs, avec les autres élèves.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Sirius.

- Alors, suivez-moi…

Le directeur sortit de la pièce avec les sept amis sur ses talons pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes avant de se retrouver devant l'un des nombreux tableaux servant de gardiens au différentes pièces du château.

- Voilà, c'est ici. Le mot de passe est Lord Voldemort, conclut Dumbledore en remarquant avec étonnement que aucun des nouveaux arrivants n'avait eu de réaction à l'entente de ce nom, mais il cacha sa surprise.

- Merci, monsieur le directeur. Remercia Sévérus.

Le directeur sourit.

- Le petit déjeuner est servi dans la grande salle. Vous marcher jusqu'au bout de ce couloir, vous tournez à droite puis vous aller à nouveau jusqu'au bout du couloir et vous y êtes… Vous pourrez faire connaissance des autres enseignant à ce moment là.

Les sept amis remercièrent Dumbledore puis entrèrent dans une salle qui faisait office de salle commune, décorée au couleur des quatre maisons de Poudlard confondues.

Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux et virent qu'il y avait sept portes.

Ils avaient donc une chambre chacun.

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher… fit remarquer Rémus.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Drago et Ginny partirent en premier, chacun de leur côté, pour se rendre dans leur chambre suivi de près par Hermione et Harry qui, eux, n'avaient pas du tout envie de faire chambre.

Il ne restait plus que les trois adultes dans la pièce.

- Vous les laissez dormir dans la même chambre ? demanda Sévérus, étonné.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

Après tout, Harry et Hermione étaient assez grand pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Bon, bonne nuit… déclara Sirius.

- Bonne nuit ! répondirent les deux autres.

Sévérus partit d'un côté tandis que Rémus et Sirius partirent ensemble.

**++++++**

**P.S : J'attend toujours vos idées sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer et dites-moi, est-ce que ça irait mieux si je changeait Drago de maison ou si je le laissais à Serpentard ? J'attend vos réponses…**


	7. examens d'entrée

Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration. 

**Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont réviewé et tout ceux qui ont lu ma fic.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira et j'essayerais de mettre un peu moins de temps pour publier le prochain.**

Je signale aussi que ce chapitre est le dernier où j'appelle les perso du futur par leur vrai nom car après je les utiliserais pour parler des enfants.

**Je voudrais aussi vous dire que j'attend toujours vos idées sur une quelconque aventures qui pourrait arriver aux perso !!!**

Chapitre 6 

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Hermione furent levé de bonne heure en raison de leur décalage horaire qui faisait qu'ils avaient eu plus d'heure de sommeil que d'habitude.

Les autres avaient décidés de rester au lit encore un moment, en tout cas ils le pensaient car ils n'étaient pas encore lever.

Ils se rendirent donc à la grande salle où seul le professeur Dumbledore et une femme que nos amis reconnurent facilement comme étant le professeur MacGonagall étaient déjà installé à l'unique table.

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers les adolescents et le professeur Dumbledore les accueillit avec un large sourire.

- Monsieur Knight, Miss Joss… Déjà lever ?

- Oui monsieur, on a pas l'habitude de dormir beaucoup… expliqua Harry.

Le directeur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Venez vous asseoir, leur dit-il en leur montrant les sièges vides autour de la table. Et je vous vous présente le professeur MacGonagall… ajouta-t-il en leur désignant la femme assise à côté de lui. Elle sera votre professeur de métamorphose…

- Enchantés professeur ! répondirent en chœur les autres élèves.

La jeune femme leur offrit un sourire avant de les saluer chaleureusement.

Harry et Hermione virent prendre place à la table et le directeur les fit se servir.

Ils mangèrent tous les quatre en silence.

Un silence qui d'ailleurs commençaient à se faire pesant mais, heureusement, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa place à une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'année.

Ses cheveux blond tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu mer de chine.

Elle sembla très étonnée de la présence des deux adolescent à la table car normalement il n'y avait jamais de jeunes au château pendant les vacances d'été.

Mais Dumbledore remarqua immédiatement le trouble de la jeune femme et se hâta de présenter Harry et Hermione.

La jeune femme comprit alors pourquoi ils étaient là et se désigna comme étant leur nouvelle professeur de potion : Kellie Angel. 

Un nom qui lui allait d'ailleurs à merveille.

Plus personne ne parla durant un moment jusqu'à ce que le directeur se rappelle de quelque chose.

- Les enfants, je vous ai dit que vous devriez passer des test pour voir si vous avez le niveau pour entrer en sixième, même si je suis certain que vous l'avez !

- Oui…

- Et bien, je suggère que nous commencions dès la fin du déjeuner.

- Bien sûr…

- Mais quelle branche est-ce que l'on devra tester ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien Miss Joss, il y aura la métamorphose, les potions, la botanique, la défense contre les forces du mal et les enchantements. Bon, je ne testerais pas sur le soin au créature magique ni sur l'histoire de la magie. Mais par contre, il faudra que vous testiez soit divination ou arithmancie, je ne sais pas quel est votre option. Et je voudrais aussi voir votre niveau en Duel. Mais cela n'influencera pas ma décision.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, ils n'allaient pas avoir de mal à passer ses test.

Par contre pour le duel, ils se demandaient s'ils devraient mettre toute leur puissance ou non.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les autres qui ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

Les adolescents firent connaissance avec leurs *nouveaux* professeurs.

Pas vraiment nouveau puisque les seuls qu'ils ne connaissaient pas étaient Kellie Angel pour les potions, Mélinda Warren qui ressemblait énormément à ce que pourrait devenir Lavande dans quelques années pour la défence contre les forces du mal et Arwen Steel pour la divination.

Cette dernière avait des cheveux noirs, assez long mais retenu en queue de cheval, et des yeux d'un vert presque comme celui de ceux d'Harry.

Tout les autres étaient les même que ceux qu'ils connaissaient.

Métamorphose : Minerva MacGonagall Enchantement : Flitwick Botanique : le professeur Chourave et Binns pour l'histoire de la magie.

Il était dix heures déjà, lorsque le déjeuner se termina enfin et que tout le monde repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

Tout le monde, sauf les sept voyageurs, le directeur et tout les professeurs concernés par les tests que devront subir les adolescents.

- Bon et bien, je propose que l'on commence les test maintenant, jeune gens. Déclara Dumbledore.

- Oui monsieur ! répondirent les quatre amis en cœur.

- Très bien, alors je propose que l'on commence par la défense contre les forces du mal… Bien sûr, vous pouvez me demander si vous voulez du temps pour consulter les manuels puisque je ne sais pas si vous avez eu le même programme que nous.

Les quatre adolescents sourirent au directeur en guise de remerciement.

- Bien Mélinda, je vous laisse leur faire passez ce test !

- Euh… Monsieur le directeur, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'étais le programme de l'année dernière… répondit Mélinda Warren.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! J'oubliais que vous n'enseigniez pas ici l'année passée. Et bien, notre ancien professeur de défense avaient commencer à apprendre aux élèves de cinquième comment se défendre contre les détraqueurs. Renseigna Dumbledore. 

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais demander aux enfants d'essayer de créer un patronum… déclara Mélinda. Et bien commençons par Monsieur Knight. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry.

Celui-ci sourit à sa professeur, n'ayant aucune crainte à avoir puisqu'il avait appris cela en troisième années.

Et il savait que ses amis allaient aussi réussir car ils avaient tous appris ça l'année dernière, même Ginny qui elle, l'avait fait en dehors des cours.

- Spero patronum ! s'exclama Harry tout en se concentrant sur quelques unes de ces nuits passée en compagnie d'Hermione.

Un magnifique cerf argenté sortit de la baguette d'Harry et lui fit une révérence avant de s'en aller.

- Euh… très bien monsieur Knight. Bredouilla l'enseignante, visiblement étonné par la puissance du patronum de Harry. Euh Miss Joss, à votre tour…

Le même manège se répéta sauf que ce fut un chat qui prit la place du cerf.

Tout les professeurs présents, sauf bien sûr ceux venant du futur, était ébahi par la puissante aura de l'*animal*.

Il se passa exactement la même chose pour Drago et Ginny dont les patronum prirent respectivement la forme d'un phœnix et d'un hippogriffe.

- Euh… Et bien je crois que l'on peut dire que vous avez tout les quatre réussi cet examens là… conclut Dumbledore qui était lui-même étonné par la puissance que ces nouveaux élèves avaient mis dans leur sortilèges.

Les sept voyageurs temporels sourirent devant les mines ébahies des autre personnes présente qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à cacher leur étonnement.

Le reste des examens se déroula de la même manière.

En botanique, ils durent répondrent chacun à un questionnaire différents sur toute sorte de plante.

Leur réponse, qui semblaient sortir tout droit des manuels laissèrent sans voix Madame Chourave qui n'avait jamais vu des élèves s'y connaître autant dans la branche qu'elle enseignait.

Pour les potions, ils n'eurent pas à faire du polynectar, mais une autre potion, beaucoup plus difficile : le véritasérum.

Avant qu'ils ne commencent la potion, don tout les ingrédients avaient été amené par Kellie Angel, le professeur Dumbledore leur assura que même s'il ne réussissaient pas à la faire, ce n'était pas vraiment grave car c'était une potion très peu enseignée à des élèves aussi jeune.

Nos quatre ami ne l'avaient pas apprise en cour, cela était vrai.

Mais ils l'avaient trouvé dans un des livres de la réserves et en avait quand même mémorisé la fabrication car une potion qui pouvait faire tout avouer à un ennemi était quand même très utile.

Ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à la faire, ce qui ne manqua pas de raviver l'ébahissement des professeurs et, cette fois-ci, même de ceux venant du futur.

Et en particulier Sévérus, qui savait très bien qu'ils ne l'avaient pas étudier en classe.

En enchantement, le professeur Flitwick leur fit faire la plupart des sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris de la première à la cinquième année.

Aucun d'entre eux ne leur posa de problème.

Arriva enfin la métamorphose, où le professeur MacGonagall leur demanda de transformer la table des professeur en un animal et de lui rendre ensuite sa forme originelle.

Les quatre enfants s'amusèrent bien à tester la solidité des nerfs de leur *nouveaux* professeur car les animaux qu'ils choisirent de faire apparaître n'étaient pas les plus inoffensif que l'on puisse trouver.

Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Harry s'amusèrent à transformer la table successivement en Lion, Jaguar, Panthère noir et Tigre !

Mais ils réussirent sans problème ce test.

Puis vint la Divination car Hermione, ayant arrêté la divination en troisième année qu'à cause de l'incompétence de la prof, avait décider de prendre elle aussi cette option.

Pour tester cette branche, ils ne durent pas essayer de prédire l'avenir, mais de répondre à quelque questions sur le professeur Steel.

Ce qu'ils firent sans aucun mal.

Une fois que tout cela fut fini, le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Et bien, je peux vous assurer que vous avez tout à fait le niveau requis pour entrer en sixième année… donc c'est là que vous commencerez. Mais maintenant, je voudrais que vous quatre, vous fassiez un duel sorcier contre vos trois amis qui enseigneront cette branche.

- Quoi !!! s'exclamèrent les cinq d'entre eux qui n'avaient pas encore été prévenu.

- Monsieur le directeur, si on fait cela, on a aucun chance de gagner… assura Sirius.

- Et bien, j'aimerais quand même vois cela…

Les sept amis n'eurent d'autre chois que d'accepter cette confrontation amicale et il se retrouvèrent tout les sept au centre de la grande salle.

D'un côté les adultes de l'autre les enfants.

Les adolescents optèrent pour une stratégie qui leur permettrait de gagner le duel, sans pour autant blesser leurs amis ou se faire trop remarquer.

Harry commença par créer un bouclier infranchissable depuis l'extérieur pour empêcher les sorts de les atteindre mais qui permette quand même au sortilège que eux lanceraient d'atteindre leur cible.

Plusieurs sortilèges rebondirent sur le bouclier et lorsque vint un petit moment de répits, Hermione, Ginny et Drago lancèrent ensemble un expalliarmus sur chacun de leur professeur.

Ils ne mirent pas trop de puissance pour éviter de les envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce mais quand même assez pour que les baguettes des trois adultes atterrissent dans leur mains sans que Sirius, Sévérus ou Rémus ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Les spectateurs ne purent que félicité les quatre adolescents pour leur excellente prestation et le professeur Angel se proposa pour faire faire aux sept amis une visite guidée de Poudlard.


	8. répartition et rencontres

Salut tout le monde ! 

**Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Cette fois ça y es ! vous savez enfin qui seront les personnes présente…**

**Sinon, à part ça, je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'ont reviewé et j'en profite pour vous dire que j'attend toujours vos suggestions, car je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment va évoluer c'te fic !!!**

**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES :**

**KELLIE ANGEL : professeur de potion**

**MELINDA WARREN : professeur de défense contre les force du mal**

**ARWEN STEEL : professeur de divination**

**RAPPEL DES NOUVEAUX NOM :**

**HARRY KNIGHT : Harry Potter  
HERMIONE JOSS : Hermione Granger  
GINNY HALLIWELL : Ginny Weasley  
DRAGO MATTHEWS : Drago Malefoy  
JASON LECLAIR : Sirius Black  
MATT GREEN : Sévérus Rogue  
DANNY LOON : Rémus Lupin**

*** A partir de maintenant, j'utiliserais leur nouveau nom pour parler de ceux du futur et les vrai pour ceux du passé. Sauf lorsque ceux du futur sont entre eux et dans ce cas là, je le préciserait sinon, on ne s'y retrouvera pas !***

Chapitre 7 

Les derniers jours de vacances qu'il restait se passèrent très biens.

Nos sept amis avaient eut le temps de consulter le livre que le directeur leurs avaient remis avant de partir et, par conséquent, apprendre quels étaient les deux objets que le directeur recherchait.

Il s'agissait d'une coupe en or, et d'un cristal dont les reflets étaient mélanger entre l'or et l'argent.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Dumbledore en avait besoin mais, il devait s'agir d'un rituel vraiment très puissant car les vertus magique de ces deux objets étaient si grande que les seuls sorciers à avoir pu s'en servir jusqu'à maintenant n'étaient autre que les quatre fondateur de Poudlard et Merlin, lui-même.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus au sept voyageur que de retrouver la trace de ces deux objets pour pouvoir les ramener à leur époque.

Mais pour se faire, il leur fallait fouiller le château de font en comble.

Ce qui n'allait pas être tâche aisée, vu la grandeur de ce dernier et le nombre de passages secret, de couloirs et de salles qu'il contient.

Il leur faudrait opérer avec méthode et, en plus, entre deux cours et tout ça, sans se faire remarquer.

C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier point qui risquerait d'être le plus dur à respecter car, sept personnes arrivant ensemble à Poudlard, en pleine période de vacances, sans raison spéciale, n'étaient pas vraiment courrant et nos sept amis étaient déborder de questions auxquelles ils devaient répondre le plus évasivement possible pour ne pas risquer que quelqu'un comprenne qu'ils venaient du futur et ne pas risquer de changer le présent tel qu'ils le connaissaient. 

Pour l'instant, ils attendaient derrière les portes de la grande salle parce que c'était le jour de la rentrée.

Tout les élèves et les autres professeurs étaient déjà dans la pièce et la répartition se passa exactement comme les autres années.

Puis arriva enfin le moment où il fallait que Dumbledore présente les nouveaux professeurs et les quatre amis.

- Bien, entendirent-ils au travers de la porte. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous présenter huit personne. Tout d'abord : Le professeur Warren qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.

La jeune femme se leva et les élèves l'applaudirent.

- Maintenant, je voudrais vous annoncer l'apparition d'un nouveau cours dans le programme scolaire : Les duels.

Les élèves étaient abasourdis.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de cours de duel auparavant et cette idée sembla beaucoup plaire aux élèves.

- Vous aurez trois professeurs pour cette branche : Les professeurs Green, Leclair et Loon.

Les trois adultes entrèrent dans la grande salle, sous les acclamations des élèves.

Les quatre amis qui attendaient toujours derrière la porte, commençaient à être de plus en plus nerveux.

- Vous croyiez que cela va nous attirez des ennuis si on reste ensemble même si je suis à Serpentard ? demanda Drago.

- Pourquoi tu serais envoyé à Serpentard ? demanda Harry. Après tout, tu as vraiment changé.

- Peut-être, mais si il m'y envoie quand même ?

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi en première année. Dit lui que tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard mais à Griffondor. Si tu te montre assez persuasif, il n'y aura pas de problème. Assura Harry.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, étonné.

- Ben quoi, le choixpeau voulait vraiment m'envoyé à Serpentard.

Les autres n'en revenaient pas mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'interroger leur ami car le directeur venait d'annoncer leur arrivée.

Les quatre adolescents entrèrent dans la grande salle.

Harry et Drago tenaient respectivement la main à Hermione et Ginny.

Le professeur MacGonagall se tenait à côté du choixpeau qui était posé sur une chaise.

- Bien, alors Miss Joss. Appela le professeur MacGonagall.

Hermione avança sur l'estrade et coiffa le chapeau.

- Et bien, et bien, une voyageuse temporelle… Tu étais, ou plutôt sera à Griffondor. Je ne pense pas devoir contester le choix de mon futur moi donc tu seras à… GRIFFONDOR.

Hermione se releva et alla s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors sous les applaudissement.

- Monsieur Knight !

Harry mit le choixpeau.

- Bien, toi aussi tu viens du futur. Je vois que mon futur-moi 'aurais bien envoyé à Serpentard.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser m'envoyer là-bas.

- Calme-toi, je ne pense pas que ta place soit à Serpentard. En plus, à ce que je vois tu as prouvé que tu avait toutes les qualités des Griffondors et tes parents sont là-bas… donc se sera GRIFFONDOR.

Harry sourit et se rendit aux côté de sa petite amie.

- Monsieur Matthews…

Drago respira un grand coup et coiffa le chapeau.

- Tiens tiens, un Malefoy ! A ce que je vois mon futur t'avais envoyé à Serpentard.

- Non s'il vous plait ! Je ne veux pas aller dans cette maison.

- Je sais. De toute façon, tu as beaucoup changé, ta place n'est plus là-bas… Tu as prouvé, l'année dernière que tu as su te montrer très courageux et que tu as montrer que tu étais un ami vraiment loyal… Je suis sûr que tu seras parfaitement bien à GRIFFONDOR.

Drago soupira de soulagement et alla rejoindre ses deux amis qui étaient ravis.

Il ne restait plus que Ginny.

- Miss Halliwell…

Ginny vint s'asseoir et laissa sa professeur de métamorphose lui poser le chapeau sur la tête.

- Huum… Toi aussi tu viens du futur. Je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup à réfléchir vu ta famille… ta place ne peut être qu'à GRIFFONDOR.

Ginny sourit avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

Ceux-ci étaient déjà entrain de discuter avec leur nouveau camarades de classes.

Ils furent interrompus dans la biographie qu'ils étaient entrain de leur faire par une jeune fille rousse.

Les quatre amis la reconnurent au premier coup d'œil : Lily Potter…

Ou plutôt…

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans…

- Euh salut ! répondirent les voyageurs.

- Je suis la préfète de Griffondor alors, je voulais vous prévenir que si vous aviez la moindre question concernant Poudlard ou son règlement vous pouviez faire appel à moi, je serais ravie de vous aider. Dit-elle avec un sourire au lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup Lily… remercia Harry en gardant un air naturel, essayant de ne pas penser que cette jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui allait devenir sa mère.

Puis, ils furent coupé dans leur discussion par une voix qui venait de derrière Lily.

- Et Lil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit avec grand plaisir que la personne à qui appartenait cette voix n'était autre que celle de son petit ami :

J'ai nommé James Potter…

Il était suivit de trois autres personne qui vinrent s'asseoir au place libre qui était à côté des quatre nouveau, délaissant leurs anciens siège.

- Salut James ! salut les gars… Ah ! au fait ! lança-t-elle à l'intention des quatre voyageur temporels. Je vous présente James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Ils se saluèrent tous les uns les autres puis, les maraudeurs et Lily s'assirent près d'eux et commencèrent à discuter avec eux.

Bien qu'ils doivent faire attentions à ne surtout rien dire de suspect, comme certaine chose qu'ils n'étaient pas censé savoir sur leur nouveaux amis, Harry et sa bande appréciaient beaucoup leur compagnie.

Même celle de Peter car, bien qu'ils sachent ce que celui-ci allait faire, ils savaient grâce au procès, qu'ils n'avaient commencer à trahir ses amis qu'à partir de la fin de la septième année.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'à l'époque où ils étaient, le rat ne jouaient pas encore de jeu.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui les aidaient à ne pas le tuer sur place.

Puis, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la discussion s'orienta sur les nouveau professeur.

- En tout cas, j'espère que la prof de défense contre les forces du mal sera un peu plus compétente que celui qu'on a eu l'année dernière ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Sirius ! Il était quand même pas si terrible que ça ! défendit Rémus.

- Euh… on a quand même déjà vu mieux… prit le temps de placer James entre deux baisers à sa petite amie.

Apparemment, le fait que tout le monde les voyaient s'embrasser ne les gênaient pas plus que ça.

- Elle à l'air de pas mal se débrouiller et en plus d'être super sympa ! leur dit Ginny.

Ce qui lui valut cinq regard interrogateur.

- On a dû passer quelques tests ces derniers jours, renseigna Drago en voyant que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas compris ce qu'avait voulu dire sa petite amie.

- Ah !

- Et les trois autres avaient l'air comment ? demanda Peter.

- Ce sont les gars les plus sympas qui existe ! déclara Hermione.

Les autres la regardèrent bizarrement.

Quand même, parlez de trois professeurs comme ça.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant la tête des maraudeurs, aussi décida-t-il de leur expliquer.

- En fait, on les connaît depuis longtemps. Jason, enfin le professeur LeClair, est mon parrain. Et les deux autres, ce sont des amis… 

- Cool ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Ouais… acquiesça Drago. Par contre Jason en professeur, je me demande ce que ça va donner !

- Ça va faire des étincelles ! assura Ginny. Surtout avec Danny !

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda curieusement Rémus.

- Disons que mon parrain n'est pas capable de rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes et que si Danny est avec lui, c'est encore pire.

- Ah ouais ? fit James.

- Même leur anciens professeurs se rappellent encore des farces qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient élèves… alors, c'est pour vous dire ! les renseigna Hermione.

- Ça risque d'être amusant ! s'exclama James.

- Oui, ben, il faudra quand même espère qu'on puisse apprendre quelque chose… dit Lily.

- Alors pour ça, t'en fait surtout pas Lily ! Danny et Matt aiment peut-être bien s'amuser, mais ils savent être sérieux quand il le faut. Et Jason les suivra… la rassura Hermione.

Lily lui sourit.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversations car le professeur Dumbledore annonça la fin du banquet et ils durent tous remonter dans les dortoirs…


	9. première journée

Alors, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis pour updater cette fic, mais j'étais en sérieux manque d'inspiration. 

Ensuite, je veux remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des review et je sais que ce chapitre-là sera court et pas vraiment très recherché mais tout va s'arranger dès le prochain, j'vous l'assure. 

Chapitre 8 

Le lendemain matin, les quatre amis qui avaient prit l'habitude de très peu dormir, arrivèrent dans la salle les premiers.

Ils eurent le temps de discuter un peu sur leur mission mais ils furent bientôt rejoint par Lily et Remus qui, eux non-plus, ne dormait pas très tard.

- Salut vous quatre ! Bien dormi ! lança gaiement Lily.

- Salut ! salua aussi Remus.

- Coucou ! Oui, merci… répondirent-ils.

- Tu as l'air bien joyeuse Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Je viens de voir les horaires, que voici justement… dit-elle en les leurs tendant. On a que les cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentard ! C'est la première année où il y en a si peu…

Intérieurement, les quatre voyageurs temporels soupirèrent de soulagement.

Lily avait raison, c'est bien la première fois que les deux maisons avaient si peu de cours en commun.

Et en plus, pour ce qu'il savait de cette époque, ils allaient sûrement rencontrer certaine de leur connaissance dans cette maison, et de celle avec qui ils n'avaient aucune envie de se chamailler.

Mais ils ne devaient en aucun cas montrer leur soulagement, c'est vrai, après tout, ils n'étaient pas censé connaître la haine entre les deux maisons.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que cela te rend aussi joyeuse que ça ? demanda Harry, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

Lily et Rémus regardèrent leurs amis avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, se demandant visiblement de quelle planète ils venaient de tomber mais, ils se souvinrent rapidement que, effectivement, c'était la première année que les quatre adolescents qu'ils avaient devant eux passaient à Poudlard.

Alors Lily commença à expliquer :

- Disons que ici, les Griffondors et les Serpentards sont ennemis. Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter. Et en plus, d'habitude, les professeurs s'arrangent toujours pour qu'on ait le plus de cours possible en commun.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que les Griffondors et les Serpentard se haïssent à ce point ? demanda Ginny.

- Personnes n'en a aucune idée… soupira Remus.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, jouant la comédie pour ne pas que leur interlocuteurs se posent des questions sur leur manque de réaction.

- Donc, vous vous battez, sans en savoir la raison. Vous ne trouvez pas ça complètement idiot ? demanda Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui est complètement idiot ? interrogea une voix venant de derrière Harry.

Celui-ci et ces trois amis se retournèrent pour voir arriver Sirius, James et Peter.

Il reconnut que celui qui avait poser la question n'était autre que son futur parrain.

- La guerre entre Griffondor et Serpentard… renseigna Drago.

- Oh…

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi vous parliez de ça ? demanda James.

- Parce que Lily avait l'air particulièrement contente que l'on ait peu de cours en commun avec eux. Expliqua Harry.

- C'est vrai ??? s'exclamèrent les trois maraudeurs qui venaient d'arriver.

- Ouais… Par contre, vous devriez vous dépêcher de manger parce que les cours vont bientôt commencer. Suggéra Remus.

- On a quoi pour commencer ? interrogea Hermione.

- Potion… répondit Lily avec une mine contrite.

Les autres soupirèrent puis le repas continua, autour des conversations de la petite troupe.

Puis vint l'heure de se rendre à leur premier cours.

Ils étaient entrain d'attendre leur professeur, quand les Serpentards arrivèrent.

Dans le groupe de tête, aucun de nos futuristes n'eu de mal à reconnaître leur futur professeur de potion, Sévérus Rogue et le père de Drago, Lucius Malefoy.

Ils se jetèrent un regard en coin avant de reprendre un air parfaitement naturel et décontracté.

Ils avaient déjà prévu de quelle manière ils se comporteraient avec eux, et ils comptaient bien s'en tenir à leur prévision.

C'est à dire, essayez d'éviter tout conflit.

Les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent juste devant eux et Lucius prit la parole.

- Et bien, Potter à rajouter quelque membres à sa clique. Sûrement encore des Sang-de-Bourbes.

Harry sentit la main d'Hermione serrer un peu plus fort la sienne.

- Et bien tu te trompes. Nous ne sommes pas des « Sang-de-Bourbes » comme tu le dis. Et je ne croies pas qu'on ait été présenté ?

- Lucius Malefoy. Lança-t-il avec un regard dédaigneux. Et lui Sévérus Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de se présenté lui-même, ni ses trois amis puisque, de toute manière, tout le monde avait entendu leur nom lors de la répartition.

- Et bien… reprit Malefoy. Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas des sang-de-Bourbes, mais vous devez être amoureux de ces bâtards. Après tout, vous êtes à Griffondor.

- Ecoute Lucius, interrompit Drago, sentant que si son futur père continuait comme ça il finirait pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure. On vient à peine d'arriver dans cette école, et on ne sait rien de cette foutue guerre entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Et on a en aucun cas envie de ce faire des ennemis. Alors, je crois que le mieux à faire est de s'ignorer. Comme ça il n'y aura aucun problème.

Aucun des Serpentards ne répondit à cette tirade et Lucius se contenta de jeter un regard hautain à son auteur avant de se mettre en retrait avec le reste de sa petite troupe.

Le professeur Angel arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard, et inscrivit au tableau noir une liste d'ingrédient.

- Bon, alors, qui peut me dire quelle est la potion que l'on peut concocter avec ces éléments là ? demanda-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit, alors Kellie interrogea quelqu'un au hasard.

- Miss Halliwell, le sauriez-vous ?

Ginny releva les yeux vers la prof et entreprit de répondre à la question qui lui était posée.

- Il s'agit d'un anti-poison extrêmement puissant. Il est capable de stopper l'évolution de n'importe quel poison en moins de cinq minutes puis, à mesure qu'il se répand dans l'organisme, il aide celui-ci à former des anticorps adéquats et élimine toute trace du poison. Mais il ne faut pas en prendre trop souvent, sinon l'organisme s'habitue à la décoction et elle n'a plus d'effet.

Le reste de la classe était sidérée, tant on aurait dit que l'explication sortait d'un livre.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux puisque cette potion était dans un des livres que les maraudeurs adultes avaient offert à Harry cet été.

La professeur se contenta d'adresse un sourire à Ginny avant de reprendre son cours.

Les quatre nouveaux élèves purent constaté que cette enseignante était merveilleuse.

Pas une seule fois elle éleva la voix et elle souriait à longueur de temps, mais cela n'empêchait pas tous les élèves, même ceux de Serpentards, de la respecter.

A la fin de la leçon, Lily vint demandé à Ginny où elle avait appris ça.

- Notre chère préfète est sidérée parce que d'habitude elle sait répondre à toute les questions, même les choses que l'on est pas censé avoir appris. Expliqua Sirius. Mais cette fois-ci, même elle en a été incapable et toi tu y ai arrivée alors tu vois… Elle est jalouse.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Black. Dit Lily, faisant mine d'être vexée contre lui. J'aimerai juste le savoir parce que comme ça je pourrais approfondir mes connaissances.

- Elle l'a vu dans un de mes livres, interrompit Harry. Je peux te le prêter si tu veux.

- Merci !

Harry fit un sourire à sa future mère puis le cours de la journée reprit et les adolescents commencèrent à se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise à cette époque.

De plus, les Serpentards semblaient avoir accepter leur désir de ne pas se faire la guerre et ne les embêtèrent pas de toute la journée.

Cette année semblait bien commencer…


	10. cours de duel et cauchemar

Coucou ! V'là le new chapter. 

Cette fois-ci, j'ai essayer de pas trop vous faire attendre et comme j'avais beaucoup de temps ce Week-end, j'en ai profité pour mettre à jour toute mes fic…

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé !

Chapitre 9 

Toute les cinquièmes année de Griffondor étaient réunie dans la salle de duel et attendait patiemment leur trois professeurs.

Ils avaient dû se mettre par groupe de quatre.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre en voyant l'arrangement des tables.

Hermione et Harry faisaient équipe avec Drago et Ginny, tandis que Lily et James s'étaient mis avec Sirius et Remus.

Peter n'était pas là car il ne se sentait pas bien et avait dû aller à l'infirmerie.

Tout les murmures cessèrent lorsque les trois professeurs firent leur apparition dans la pièce.

- Bon les enfants, pour vous expliquer les règles des duels, on va vous faire une petite démo… lança Jason avec enthousiasme.

- Donc, reprit Matt, voyant que son ami ne continuait pas. On va demander à (il parcourut la salle des yeux) Harry, de venir faire un duel contre le professeur LeClair.

- Donc Harry, tu peux venir devant la classe… demanda gentiment Danny.

Harry soupira, et se leva, murmurant au passage à ses trois compagnons qu'il allait « tuer ces trois prof à la noix » puis s'avança devant, jetant des regard noir au trois professeurs.

Danny lança un regard d'excuse à son élève tandis que les deux autres se contentèrent de lui sourire.

Jason et Harry se placèrent de chaque côté de la petite scène qui était sur le devant de la classe.

Le jeune garçon articula silencieusement un « je vais te tuer » à son parrain, ce qui ne fit que le faire sourire un peu plus.

- Bon, pour commencer un duel, les deux adversaires doivent tout d'abord se saluer. Commenta Matt. Ensuite seulement ils peuvent s'attaquer.

Harry et Jason mimèrent ce que venait de dire leur ami et se trouvaient maintenant en position de combat.

- Tout d'abord, on va vous demander d'apprendre à lancer le sortilège de désarmement et à vous en protéger. Expliqua Danny. La formule pour le lancer est « expelliarmus » et pour s'en protéger, il faut créer un bouclier ou alors, l'éviter. Jason va lancer le sortilège et Harry devra faire en sorte de ne pas être atteint par lui. 

Les deux adversaires hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris ce qu'ils devaient faire et Sirius pointa sa baguette sur son filleul.

- Expelliarmus !

- Protectum Invisibilitum !

Tout en disant sa formule, Harry avait dessiné un petit cercle devant lui avec sa baguette et le sortilège de son parrain se heurta à un bouclier invisible.

- Le sortilège qu'à utilisé Harry est un bouclier invisible. Tant qu'il n'a pas dit la contre-formule, il restera en place. Informa Matt. On va vous en apprendre un, un peu plus simple pour commencer. Dont la formule est « Creatum protection ». euh… Harry, tu peux retourner t'asseoir…

- Merci…

Harry retourna à sa place et attendis les instructions.

- Vous êtes par groupe de quatre donc, vous aller faire des rotations pour que tout le monde soit passer avec tout le monde à l'intérieur du groupe. On passera pour vous aider…

Les quatre adolescents venant du futur s'exercèrent pendant un petit moment, enfin, si on peut appeler ça s'exercer parce qu'il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement cet exercice.

Ils commençaient à faire un peu n'importe quoi, d'autres exercices beaucoup plus compliqué, qui demandait bien plus d'expérience, lorsque Danny arriva vers eux.

- Vous pourriez peut-être aller aider les autres si vous ne savez pas que faire… Avant que vous finissiez par vous blesser.

- T'en fait pas pour nous Dan' ! lança Hermione. Tu sais bien qu'on fait attention.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais une erreur, c'est vite fait vous savez ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit ! 

- C'est bon Danny, on va aller aider les autres… intervint Ginny. Mais il ne faut pas te faire tant de souci pour nous… Cette année, il n'y a plus de raison…

- Je sais… Je peux pas m'en empêcher…

Les quatre adolescents lui firent un beau sourire avant de se séparer pour aller aider les autres…

_Remus avançait le long d'un couloir._

_Un couloir sombre et humide._

_Il se demandait comment il avait bien pu arriver là._

_Et cet endroit, qu'il ne connaissait pas, commençait vraiment à lui donner la chair de poule._

_Il déboucha bientôt sur une grande pièce circulaire, au paroi rocheuse, sur lesquelles on pouvait voir des gravures sinistres._

_La pièce n'était éclairée que par des torches._

_Cela permettait de distinguer ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, mais cela laissait tout de même quelque recoins obscurs._

_Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant quelque signe de vie._

_Ce qu'il finit par trouver._

_Un homme était monté sur le haut d'une des statues et il ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître._

_C'était Sirius._

_Mais pourquoi Sirius était-il là-bas en haut ?_

_Il semblait chercher quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

_Rémus commença à monter pour essayer de le rejoindre._

- _Sirius ! appela-t-il lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètre de lui._

_Pas de réponse._

_Sirius ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence._

- _Sirius !_

_Il n'eut pas plus de succès que la première fois._

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sirius à haute voix._

_Rémus avança encore un peu pour voir ce qui intriguait tant son amant, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Sirius avait déjà toucher quelque chose qui reposait sur le seul._

_Quelque chose qui ne parvint pas à voir mais qui déclencha une sorte de mécanisme._

_Une des pierres du mur se déplaça et une flèche sortit de l'espace vide pour aller se planter directement dans le cœur de Sirius._

- _Sirius ! hurla Remus._

Puis, tout devint noir et le loup-garou se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration haletante.

Il s'assit sur son lit et ramena ses jambes contre son corps avant de les entourer de ses bras, essayant sans grand résultat de faire reprendre à son cœur un rythme normal.

Il sentit tout à coup deux bras l'entourer et n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

- Remus… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Remus.

- C'était affreux Sirius… Mon Dieu ! Tu… Tu étais mort… finit-il en se retournant brusquement et en se jetant dans les bras de son amant.

Celui-ci avait, bien entendu, remarqué que la voix du loup-garou n'était pas vraiment stable, comme si il se retenait pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar Remus… C'est tout… Calme-toi… Ce n'était pas la réalité… Je suis là, d'accord… dit-il en le berçant tout doucement.

- Ça avait l'air tellement réel et cet endroit… C'était tellement effrayant, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un endroit pareil. Murmura le loup-garou, la tête toujours enfuie dans le T-Shirt de son amant.

Sirius laissa une de ses mains courir dans les cheveux de Remus, tout en le serrant un peu plus fort.

- C'est fini Rem… lui murmura-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

Il entraîna le loup-garou avec lui et celui-ci se retrouva à moitié couché sur son ami, toujours dans ses bras.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ses derniers mois, mon ange… Continua Sirius, tout en continuant de jouer avec les mèches de cheveux de son amant. C'est normal que tu fasses des cauchemars. Tu sais, on en fait tous ces derniers temps.

- J'ai tellement peur de te perdre Sirius… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferait si ça arrivait… Déclara Remus, la voix étranglée.

Sirius leva le menton de son amant, ce qui lui permit de voir les yeux, brillant de larmes de celui-ci.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Remus, avant de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais Rem. Je resterais toujours avec toi, toujours… Alors ne te fais pas de souci pour ça, d'accord.

Rémus hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Merci Siri…

Sirius ne répondit rien, et il y eut un moment de silence qu'il finit tout de même par briser.

- Maintenant, essaye de te rendormir s'il te plait. Tu as besoin de sommeil…

Sirius ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur le front de son amant, ce qui eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Remus.

Celui-ci se colla un peu plus contre son amant, tout en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser envahir par la douce chaleur émanant du corps de Sirius.

Cela l'apaisa considérablement et il finit par s'endormir.

Sirius le veilla pendant encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment certain que Remus ne fasse plus aucun cauchemar car la pleine lune serait bientôt là, et cela le fatiguerait considérablement.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit à son tour.


	11. et on recommence comme l'année dernière!

Chapitre 10 

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que l'année scolaire avait commencé et on était déjà à la mi-octobre.

Ni Sirius, ni Remus n'avaient parlé aux autres du rêve du loup-garou, jugeant cela complètement inutile.

En ce moment, ils étaient tous les sept réunis dans la « salle commune » des trois adultes.

Ils discutaient au sujet de leur mission, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment avancé puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre piste sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver les objets.

Le château était immense et ils n'avaient pas tant de temps que ça.

Pendant la journée, que ce soit les trois professeurs qui devaient enseigner ou les quatre adolescents qui devaient suivre le programme scolaire, aucun d'eux ne pouvait consacrer du temps aux recherches, sans compter que cela aurait attirer trop l'attention.

Et pendant la nuit, ils devaient faire très attention à ne pas se faire repérer par un des professeurs ou même Rusard.

Sans compter qu'ils étaient obligé de d'avoir un minimum d'heure de sommeil par nuit.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent une solution plus pratique que de fouiller l'école de fond en comble.

- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour trouver ces objets ? demanda Drago.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas comme vous avez fait l'année dernière… suggéra Remus, à moitié somnolant dans les bras de son amant, à cause de la récente pleine lune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sévérus.

- Fouiller dans les livres de la bibliothèque…

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Harry. En plus, on est pas obligé de tous les regarder puisqu'il n'y avait rien là-dessus dans ceux qu'on à consulté l'année passée.

- Et de toute façon, on est sept, ça ne devrait pas être trop long… fit remarquer Sirius…

- Et ben, on fera comme ça. Acquiesça Sévérus. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher maintenant, demain c'est lundi !

- Ouais… acquiesça Ginny. Bon à demain, ou plutôt à toute à l'heure… 

La jeune rouquine et Hermione firent la bise au trois adultes tandis que les garçons se contentèrent de leur dire au revoir par oral.

Les quatre adolescents rejoignirent leur dortoir, sans faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller leur co-chambreur et qu'ils ne posent des questions sur l'endroit où ils étaient.

Bien sûr, il auraient pu dire la vérité, qu'ils étaient vers leur trois amis, mais ils auraient eu du mal à expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas à presque quatre heure du matin.

Dès le lendemain, les sept amis commencèrent leur recherche dans l'immense bibliothèque, ceci bien sûr pendant la nuit.

Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se retrouver tous, sous les yeux de tout le monde, ça aurait trop éveiller les soupçons.

Les sept personnes qui étaient arrivées cette année, se mettaient toutes en même temps à l'étude approfondie des bouquins, ça aurait montré que ce n'était pas par hasard qui se retrouvaient dans cette école.

Cette nuit-là, Harry et Drago se levèrent sans bruit, prirent leur vêtements et descendirent dans la salle commune, le tout sans réveiller leur camarade de chambre.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient, mais les maraudeurs qui avaient remarqué depuis quelque jours les escapades nocturnes de leurs nouveaux amis, n'étaient pas entrain de dormir.

Ils guettaient leur départ, tout comme Lily le faisait dans le dortoir des filles.

Les quatre voyageur du futur se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune et enfilèrent leurs habits en quelques secondes sous l'œil invisible des cinq autres adolescents, avant de sortir.

Une fois la porte de la tour refermée, les maraudeur et Lily descendirent à leur tour jusque dans la salle commune et s'assirent sur les fauteuils.

- Où est-ce qu'ils vont à votre avis ? demanda Peter.

- Aucune idée Queudvert, mais ils y vont souvent… remarqua James.

- On devrait peut-être le suivre, on a encore une chance de les rattraper. Affirma Sirius.

- Non, Siri ! Si on fait ça, ils ne nous feront plus confiance ! fit Remus. Le mieux c'est d'attendre qu'ils reviennent et le leur demander.

- Rem' à raison. Soutint Lily. Après tout, il faut leur laisser une chance de s'expliquer, ils nous diront peut-être tout de suite la vérité…

- Et ben alors, attendons…

De leur côté, les quatre adolescents arrivèrent à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et entrèrent.

Ils remarquèrent que leur trois enseignants s'y trouvaient déjà, et étaient déjà plonger dans leur livre.

Ils prirent chacun des livres dont les titres laissaient suggérer qu'ils pourraient y trouver quelque chose qui leur soit utile.

Les quatre adolescents avaient l'impression d'être de retour une année en arrière, quand ils cherchaient à trouver à tout pris le moyen de se débarrasser de Voldemort.

Espérons qu'ils auront autant de chance cette fois-ci.

Et comme l'année dernière, ils récupéraient toutes les formules qu'ils trouvaient intéressantes et les retranscrivaient dans un petit cahier, pour leur propre culture cette fois-ci.

La nuit se déroula de cette manière, et tous les sept eurent le temps de consulter un bon nombre de livre, sans pour autant trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse les aider à la recherche des objets *perdus*.

Mais il restait encore des milliers de livre dans la grande bibliothèque et il y en aurait sûrement quelques-uns qui pourraient les renseigner, il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent espoir, après tout, l'année dernière, ils avaient mis des mois avant de trouver le sortilège du pentacle.

Alors, ils allaient certainement mettre aussi longtemps cette fois-ci.

Il était à peu près six heure du matin lorsque les sept promeneurs se décidèrent enfin à rentrer dans leur chambre respective.

Les trois adultes partirent dans une direction tandis que les quatre autres entrèrent silencieusement dans la salle commune.

Là, ils virent que les maraudeur et la future mère de Harry étaient sur les fauteuil et qu'ils devaient déjà y être depuis un bon moment puisqu'ils s'étaient endormis.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent et soupirèrent avant d'aller les secouer un peu pour qu'ils se réveillent.

Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et il faudrait de toute manière les réveiller.

Et la conversation qu'ils allaient à coup sûr avoir, il valait mieux qu'elle se déroule en privé.

Aucun des quatre amis n'eut de mal à réveiller Remus et Lily, mais pour les trois autres, ce fut un plus difficile.

Quoi que dès qu'ils reconnurent les personnes qui étaient entrain de les appeler, ils furent débout d'un bon, et prêt pour un interrogatoire en règle.

- Alors, cette fois vous être pris la main dans le sac. Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous sortez en douce, comme ça, en plein milieu de la nuit, et que vous ne revenez qu'au lever du jour. Vous croyez qu'on ne l'avait pas remarquer hein ? Ben vous vous trompiez, et maintenant que vous avez été pris sur le fait, vous aller nous dire où vous étiez et pourquoi, et surtout, pas de mensonge parce que sinon vous le regretterez ! débita Sirius.

- Patmol calme-toi ! Il n'ont quand même pas commis un crime ! résonna Remus, encore sonné par le flou de parole qu'avait lancé son ami sans s'arrêter…

- Merci Rem', mais Sirius à raison. On aurait pu vous en parlez au lieu de nous sauver comme ça. Approuva Harry.

- Ouais… renchérit Drago. Mais bon, on a pas pensé à le faire. Et ça vous a intrigué.

- Mais vous auriez pu dormir cette nuit et tout simplement nous le demandé lorsqu'on se verrait le matin, vous savez… expliqua Ginny.

- En tout cas, on était tout simplement avec Jason, Danny et Matt, dans leurs appartements… les renseigna Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Peter.

- Ils nous aident avec les devoirs et des sortilèges un peu plus complexe qu'on a envie d'apprendre…

Voilà la jolie petite histoire qu'il était prévu qu'ils disent si ils se faisaient attraper par un de leur camarade.

Tout le monde pourrait y croire mais ils auraient préférer ne rien avoir à leur dire, pour ne pas être obligés de leur mentir.

- C'est tout ? demanda James.

- Ben oui ! lança Harry, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence même et que les autres approuvaient silence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse d'autre ?

- Ben en fait, on se demandait si vous ne vouliez pas jouer de mauvais tour à quelqu'un… leur dit Lily.

Les quatre *suspects* se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Je croyais que vous aviez compris qu'on ne voulait de problème avec personne… Comme on a expliquer au Serpentard en début d'année. Ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée de nous amuser à jouer des blagues si c'est ce que l'on veut n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago.

- Ouais… Bon puisque c'est affaire est réglée, moi je vais aller me changer… Les cours vont bientôt commencer… Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard.

- Attend nous Lily ! lança Ginny qui la rejoignit en courant, Hermione sur ses talons.

Il ne resta plus que les garçons qui décidèrent d'aller se changer eux-aussi.

Tous semblant apparemment satisfait des réponse que les quatre fugueurs avaient donné.

Enfin, tous sauf Remus.

Son instinct de lou-garou lui disait que les adolescents ne leur avaient pas dit toute la vérité, mais il préférait ne rien dire aux autres. 

Après tout, tous le monde avait droit à avoir ses secrets, d'ailleurs il était bien placé pour le savoir puisque il n'avait lui-même révélé sa lycanthropie qu'à James, Lily, Sirius et Peter, et encore ce n'est que parce qu'ils avaient découvert trop de chose qui les mènerait de toute manière à cette conclusion.

Alors il voulait les laisser tranquilles.

Harry se retrouvait seul avec Danny dans la salle de Duel.

C'était leur dernier cours de la journée et de l'année puisque les vacances de noël avaient commencerait dès le lendemain, et les autres venaient de sortir.

Le loup-garou avait demandé à son jeune élève de rester un moment avec lui pour qu'il puisse lui parler.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, Dan' ? demanda Harry, qui même s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle n'avait pas repris le véritable nom de l'adulte de peur que quelqu'un les surprenne.

- Ouais… Tu sais que c'est bientôt la pleine lune ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais essayé de faire avouer à mon *moi*, plus jeune qu'il est un loup-garou… 

Harry s'étrangla avec sa propre salive.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

- Pardon. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Essaie de le convaincre de te dire la vérité. Au moins à toi…

- D'accord, je vais essayer. Je profiterais des vacances pour ça…

- Merci Harry.

- C'est rien. Bon, on pourrait rejoindre les autres à la grande salle, je commence à avoir faim moi.

Danny rigola un peu à la moue légèrement boudeuse qu'affichait Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se mettre à marcher à ses côtés pour rejoindre les autre.


	12. discussion, révélation et secret

Note de l'auteur : Je voudrais rectifier un détail du chapitre précédent. Je n'avais pas encore d'idée pour la suite lorsque je l'ai écrit mais maintenant que j'en ai trouvé une, je remarque qu'il y a une petite chose qui ne joue pas très bien. J'ai dit que la conversation entre Harry et Remus *adulte* avait eu lieu le jour avant les vacances de Noël mais pour les besoins de la suite, faites comme si elle avait eu lieu une ou deux semaines avant. 

****

**Note Bis : **Ce chapitre a pas grand chose à voir avec l'histoire, mais je voulais faire un petit saut pour qu'il y ait quand même quelque chose à voir avec les livres… Et puis, ça développe un peu mes persos préféré !****

Chapitre 11 

Harry et Drago étaient assis chacun sur un canapé, tenant étroitement et respectivement Hermione et Ginny serrées dans leurs bras pendant qu'ils discutaient.

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle communes car les autres Griffondors étaient déjà dans la grande salle et se préparaient à repartir chez eux pour les vacances de Noël.

Et s'ils avaient bien calculés, les maraudeurs devaient être allé à l'infirmerie chercher Remus, puisque la dernière pleine lune devait avoir eu lieu la nuit précédente.

Et après, ils devraient partir, en tout vas James, Lily et Peter.

Sirius et Remus étaient les seuls Griffondors à rester, à part bien entendu les quatre voyageurs temporels.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et laissa place au cinq jeunes gens revenant de l'infirmerie, mais ce qui étonna les voyageurs fut le ton de leur conversation.

Apparemment, il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave.

Peter, James et Lily avaient l'air passablement énervé, tandis que aucun des quatre n'étaient en mesure de cerner ce que ressentait Sirius mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

En ce qui concernait Remus, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien du tout.

Et pas seulement la fatigue physique dont il semblait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il revenait de la pleine lune, il avait l'air complètement abattu sur le plan moral.

Aucun des quatre amis n'eut le temps de plus analyser ce que ressentait le loup-garou car il monta immédiatement, et en courrant tout en haut des dortoirs.

- Bon sang Sirius ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Tu te rend compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? s'énerva James.

- Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas réfléchit…

- Ça on l'avait remarqué merci ! coupa Lily. Mais franchement, est-ce que tu te rend seulement compte de la situation dans laquelle tu as mis Remus !

- Je sais ! s'écria Sirius, la voix emplie de larmes qu'il essayait de retenir de couler. Je suis vraiment désolé… finit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut le dire Sirius… coupa Peter. C'est à Remus.

La conversations entre les quatre amis continua dans cette lancée et Harry et ses amis comprirent bien vite qu'il s'agissait de la blague que Sirius avait voulu faire à Rogue et qui avait vraiment failli tourner au drame.

Cela les étonna quand même que leur trois professeurs de duel ne les aient pas prévenu qu'ils se retrouveraient pris au milieu de toute cette histoire.

Quoique, ils avaient peut-être oublié que cela c'était passé à ce moment-là.

Harry vit là que c'était une très bonne occasion d'avoir une petite discussion seul à seul avec Remus et il en profiterait pour essayer de le réconforter un peu.

Il se leva, suivit de près par ses trois amis, et rejoignit le petit groupe qui était toujours à l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry

- Euh… Non, ce n'est rien, rien du tout… essaya de faire croire Lily.

- Ouais, ouais… Bien sûr. Les élèves qui sont dans la grande salle doivent être entrain de se demander ce qu'il se passe tellement vous parlez fort.

Les quatre adolescents du passé se regardèrent, gêné.

Enfin trois d'entre eux, car Sirius n'avait toujours pas relever les yeux et ne semblait pas prêt à le faire.

- Vous voulez que j'aie lui parler ? proposa Harry.

- On a déjà essayé alors… soupira James.

- Tu sais, parfois c'est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas très bien plutôt qu'à un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Il a raison James… concilia Lily. Il peut toujours essayer… Allez, vas-y Harry !

Harry monta les escaliers menant au dortoir et s'arrêta devant celui des sixième années.

Il toqua doucement à la porte et l'ouvrit silencieusement.

- Remus, je peux entrer…

Le jeune loup-garou était allongé sur son lit, et secouer par des sanglots convulsifs, mais il ne répondit rien.

Alors Harry entra, referma la porte derrière lui et se rapprocha de son ami.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus qui se retourna vers lui.

Harry put voir deux traînées transparente le long de ses joues qu'il effaça du bout de ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- C'est rien… Je… je vais bien…

- Excuse-moi, mais tu n'en a pas l'air… S'il te plait, dis-moi la vérité…

- Je… je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, je sais gardé un secret…

- Je suis sûr que tu le peux Harry, mais tu risques de… de me voir différemment et pas en bien… Et puis, pardonne-moi de te dire ça mais je ne crois pas non plus que tu soies très honnête…

- Non, tu as raison… Mais si tu me promets de n'en parler à personne, même pas Lily, James, Sirius et Peter, je veux bien te dire ce qu'on cache, mes amis et moi. Ça pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

- Comment ça désastreuse ?

- Pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

- Et tu serais prêt à me le dire si je promets de tout garder pour moi ? 

- Oui, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Et si tu me promets de me dire ton secret à toi…

- D'accord… conclut Remus, en essuyant les dernières larmes qui restaient sur ses joues. Je te le promets.

Harry sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

- La vérité, c'est que Ginny, Hermione, Drago, Matt, Jason , Danny et moi on vient du futur…

- Quoi ?

- De l'an 2001 pour être exacte…

Rémus resta bouche bée.

- Mais je ne peux pas te dire qui on est en vérité, cela risquerait de changer notre passé et par conséquent, le futur que je connais… Et je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

- Euh… oui, oui bien sûr… Je comprends… acquiesça Remus qui revenait de sa surprise. 

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ben… Je suis un loup-garou… commença Remus en baissant la tête. 

- Et…

Rémus dirigea à nouveau son regard sur son interlocuteur, un air surpris sur le visage.

- Ça ne te fais pas plus d'effet que ça, ce que je viens de te dire… 

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis… 

Rémus sembla comprendre ce que voulait dire Harry et il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu me connais… Enfin, tu connais mon futur moi.

- Ouais… Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé… 

Le jeune loup-garou soupira avant de commencer son récit.

- Hier, c'était la pleine lune… Sirius a trouvé que c'était très amusant de dire à Rogue la façon d'entrer dans le passage sous le saule cogneur alors que j'y étais… Si James n'était pas arriver à temps, je l'aurais tué ou peut-être même pire… Je comprends pas comment il a pu me faire ça…

Entendant des larmes retenues dans la voix de son ami, Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à le bercer lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de Rémus se mettre à couler.

- Ecoute… Sirius ne voulait pas te faire du tort… Il voulait juste faire une blague à Rogue et il n'a pas penser aux conséquences que cela aurait sur toi. Il n'a pas réfléchit… Mais crois-moi, te faire du mal est la dernière chose dont il avait envie… Il s'en veux réellement, tu sais…

- Je vais sûrement me faire renvoyer…

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non…

- Rogue à très bien vu ce que j'étais… Et j'ai été convoqué par le directeur cet après-midi…Je suis sûr que toute l'école va être au courant dès la rentrée.

- Non, personne ne va être au courant.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Harry releva la tête à Remus et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement que c'était une question dont la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

- J'avais oublié… Mais je pense que Rogue ne va pas oublier cette histoire de si tôt. Déjà qu'il ne m'appréciait pas vraiment avant… Qu'est-ce que cela va être maintenant…

- Il finira par oublier… ça va prendre du temps mais, crois-moi, il finira par oublier… assura Harry en faisant un petit sourire à son camarade.

- Merci Harry… 

Harry sourit un peu plus et, pour se *venger* de ce que son futur prof lui ferait, ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de Remus avant de se relever et de tendre sa main à son ami pour qu'il en fasse autant.

- Allez, on ferait mieux de redescendre. Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait…

- Ouais… T'as raison…

Les deux adolescents redescendirent alors jusque dans la salle commune mais n'y retrouvèrent que Ginny, Drago et Hermione assis sur les canapés.

- Ben, où sont les autres ? demanda Harry.

- Ils sont partis… Le Poudlard Express était sur le point de quitter la gare.

- Mais Sirius ? coupa Remus. Il ne devait pas partir chez lui, il devait rester à poudlard pour les vacances…

Les trois amis se regardèrent puis, Ginny soupira et décida d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

- James, Lily et Peter n'ont pas arrêter les reproches contre Sirius et il était vraiment mal. Il a fini par partir en courant… et en pleurant. 

- Quoi ? Mais il est parti où ? s'inquiéta le loup-garou.

- Aucune idée… soupira Drago.

- Tu sais, il se sentait vraiment mal à cause de ce qu'il t'avait fait… expliqua Hermione à Remus. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu aies lui parler…

- C'est ce que je voulais faire mais comment est-ce que je peux le retrouver ?

Harry regarda les autres qui semblaient penser à la même chose que lui.

Bien sûr, à cette époque, Sirius et Remus ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils avaient déjà des sentiments vraiment profond l'un pour l'autre, même si ils pensaient tout les deux que c'était qu'une amitié très forte et pas de l'amour.

Mais ces sentiments existaient déjà et le jeune loup-garou n'auraient certainement aucun mal à retrouver son ami s'il suivait son instinct, puisqu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre.

- Suis ton instinct… dit simplement Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Suis ton instinct, je suis sûr que tu peux le retrouver si tu te le souhaite vraiment… Crois-moi… A ton avis, où est-ce qu'il peut se trouver ?

Le loup-garou réfléchit à la question puis, au bout de quelques secondes, la réponse lui vint tout naturellement.

- Il est sûrement dans la tour d'astronomie… Je sais qu'il aime venir là, quand il est pas bien…

- Alors vas-y ! l'encouragea Ginny. Ensuite, rejoignez-nous dans la grande salle.

- D'accord… Et merci Harry…

- C'est rien. Allez ! dépêche-toi !

Rémus lui sourit avant de partir précipitamment de la salle commune et de traverser une bonne partie du château pour finalement arriver devant la tour d'astronomie.

Il se mit alors à grimper les escaliers pour arriver devant une porte fermée qu'il ouvrit doucement.

Il avait vu juste, Sirius était bien ici et, comme l'avait prévenu les trois amis de Harry, il pleurait.

Rémus, bien que la logique aurait voulu qu'il soit en colère contre son ami, ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de le voir dans cet état.

Il ne voulait qu'il s'en veuille autant surtout que, d'après les propos de Harry, tout finirait par s'arranger et il avait confiance en son nouvel ami.

Rémus avança jusqu'à la hauteur de Sirius et s'assit à côté de lui avant de lui parler.

- Sirius… Arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie…

L'interpellé releva la tête vers son interlocuteur et reconnu son ami, ce qui le surprit.

Il ne pensait pas que le loup-garou viendrait lui parler après ce qu'il avait fait et encore moins qu'il emploie un ton si amical, exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Mais c'était une bonne chose, il avait là une bonne occasion de s'excuser, chose qu'il aurait pas eu le courage d'aller faire, si Remus n'était pas venu à lui.

- Rem', je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi… Je voulais pas te créer d'ennui, je te le jure mais j'ai pas réfléchit… C'était tellement stupide ce que j'ai fait, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler mais…

Remus posa un doigt sur la bouche de son ami pour arrêter son flot de parole et pouvoir en placer une.

- Sirius, tu crois vraiment que si je ne voulais plus te parler je serais ici… Ecoute, je ne t'en veux pas…

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir après ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal… Promet-moi juste de réfléchir un peu plus avant de faire une farce la prochaine fois, d'accord…

- Oui, je te le jures ! Merci… finit Sirius en se jetant au cou de son ami qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Au bout de quelque seconde, les deux garçons se séparèrent.

- On va rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle ? proposa Remus.

- Ouais… acquiesça Sirius en se relevant. Au fait, en parlant des autres, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Harry ?

- La vérité…

- Quoi ?

- Il avait déjà deviné que j'étais un loup-garou… Ne me demande pas comment… s'empressa de rajouter Remus avant que son ami ne lui demande des explications qu'il ne pouvait pas lui fournir. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Sirius ne rajouta rien et sortit de la tour d'astronomie à la suite de son ami et tout les deux rejoignirent la grande salle…

**Voilà, fin du chapitre… une petite review, ça ne serait pas de refus que je sache un peu ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Et dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous en faite pas, y'aura un peu plus d'action…**


	13. petit prob' vacanciers

**Chapitre 11**

Finalement, les quatre adolescents du futur s'aperçurent que Sirius et Remus étaient les seuls élèves de l'écoles toute entière à rester pour les vacances de Noël.

Ils étaient tous les six installé à la même table que les professeurs comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait aussi peu de monde et ils discutaient tranquillement.

Les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas encore arrivée étaient Matt, Jason et Danny, qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver.

Ils se demandaient tous les quatre si les trois adultes se rappelaient de l'histoire qui s'était passée la nuit dernière, et surtout si s'était normal que Sirius et Remus soient déjà réconcilié et qu'ils se parlent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout.

Mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à la savoir car, justement, ils étaient entrain d'arriver et, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils se figèrent, regardant avec étonnement les deux maraudeurs juniors qui eux, heureusement, ne remarquèrent rien, avant de reporter leur attention sur Drago, Ginny, Hermione et Harry, un regard interrogatif.

Apparemment, ils devaient se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé…

Le jeune orphelin répondit à leur question muette par un petit sourire accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules.

Les trois professeurs de Duel s'assirent en face de leur élèves et Danny articula silencieusement un « merci » à leur attention pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il se rappelait comme il avait souffert pendant la période qui avait suivit cette histoire, où Sirius avait passé son temps à l'éviter, de peur de devoir lui faire face et de le regarder dans les yeux….

Ça lui avait fait tellement mal que maintenant, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas déjà remarquer à cette époque, qu'il était amoureux de Sirius.

L'échange entre les sept voyageurs temporels avait été extrêmement discret mais il n'avait tout de même pas échapper à Dumbledore qui fronça les sourcils.

Il se demandait depuis déjà un moment ce que les nouveaux venus lui cachaient.

Il les avait déjà aperçu, à plusieurs reprises, dans les couloirs en pleine nuit et, ces derniers temps, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Mais il ne leur avait rien demandé puisque de toute façon, ils auraient sûrement trouvé une histoire vraisemblable à raconter et il avait préférer essayer de découvrir seul ce qu'il se passait.

Aucune des personnes présentes ne sembla remarquer ce qu'il était entrain de se passer dans la tête du directeur de l'école.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Drago ressentirent soudain de drôle de picotement dans le bas de la nuque.

Picotement qui, tout au long de l'année précédente, leur avait sembler être le signalement d'un danger imminent, comme une sorte de sixième sens.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

De quelle sorte pouvait bien être le danger qui approchait ? Après tout, personne ne leur avait jamais parlé d'une attaque sur l'école cette année-là, et leurs amis ne leur aurait quand même pas caché quelque chose de si important en sachant que eux aussi serait impliquer.

Donc, cela devait venir de leur époque à eux… Sûrement des mangemorts encore en liberté qui voulait venger leur ancien maître et qui avaient décidé de les suivre dans le passé pour les tuer.

Jason remarqua le changement radical d'état d'esprit des enfants et les interrogea du regard.

Harry mit alors en pratique ce que lui avait appris les deux maraudeurs pendant les premières semaines de vacances, c'est-à-dire à communiqué avec eux par la pensée.

Ils se concentra sur Jason et lui transmit quelques mots.

* Un danger arrive *

* Quel danger ? *

La voix de son parrain lui sembla sonner soucieuse dans sa tête.

* Aucune idée. Probablement des mangemorts. De notre époque. *

* J'avertit Remus et Sévérus *

* Oui *

Jason se pencha vers l'ancien professeur de potion et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de faire de même vers son amant à qui il profita quand même de faire une bise sur la joue ce qui, même malgré la situation qui était entrain de dégénérer, ne manqua pas de faire sourire Matt et les enfants.

Les enfants et les adultes se regardèrent, de l'inquiétude mêlée à de l'interrogation dans le regard.

Faut-il prévenir les autres, ce qui ne manquera pas de leur faire poser des questions sur le comment ils savent ça ou faut-il ne rien dire, et prendre le risque qu'ils soient trop surpris pour bien se protéger.

La logique voudrait que oui mais il ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire « Eh ! il faut faire attention, y'a des mangemorts du futur qui débarque pour nous tuer et ils vont sûrement s'en prendre à vous aussi ! »

Mais ils n'eurent pas très longtemps à débattre mentalement sur le sujet car le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'étrangeté de leur comportement et se décida à poser la question qu'il se devait de poser.

- Excusez-moi, mais y a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-il en direction des professeur de Duel, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du reste de la table.

Les sept amis se regardèrent et finalement, Danny se décida à prendre la parole.

- Oui, il y a un problème. Il faut se préparer pour une… attaque imminente.

Les autres professeurs ainsi que Sirius et Remus en tombèrent à la renverse. Comment est-ce que le professeur Loon pouvait savoir ça ?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser la question car les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec un grand fracas.

Une dizaine d'homme encagoulés se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et baguette en main.

Des mangemorts et, malgré les masques qui recouvraient leur visage, tous étaient prêt à parier qu'ils venaient de leur époque.

Tout le monde se leva de table en les apercevant et les mangemorts lancèrent un sortilège en direction des élèves ainsi que de Jason, Danny, Matt et Dumbledore.

Les professeurs se défendirent très bien et les quatre adolescents du futur créèrent un bouclier qui les protégèrent ainsi que Sirius et Remus qui, instinctivement avaient commencer à reculer.

Lorsque les traînées de lumière vinrent frapper le bouclier créé, Sirius prit sans même sans rendre compte, la main de Remus.

* Sirius, il faut faire quelque chose pour que les personnes de cette époque ne soit pas touchée par un seul sortilège*

* Je sais Harry. Le bouclier infranchissable des deux côtés ?*

* Ouais, les deux ensembles *

* A trois. Un, deux, trois *

- Défendium rempart ! crièrent Harry et Jason d'un seule voix.

Au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, une barrière rouge créa un *mur* infranchissable au-devant de toutes les personnes de l'époque où ils se trouvaient et il ne resta plus au milieu que Jason, Matt, Danny, Hermione, Harry, Drago, Ginny et les mangemorts.

- Et bien, vous jouer à nouveau les héros… lança un mangemort qu'ils ne purent identifiés.

Aucun des défenseur ne répondit, ce qui d'ailleurs n'étonna pas du tout le mangemort qui lança l'attaque.

Les sortilèges pleuvaient de tout les côté et pour la plupart des impardonnables.

Drago eut juste le temps de pousser Ginny hors de la trajectoire d'un endoloris et celui-ci se répercuta sur le bouclier rouge avant de revenir en ligne droite sur son expéditeur qui s'écroula à terre en hurlant de douleur et finit, au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, par s'évanouir.

Harry remarqua qu'un sortilège mortel était entrain de se diriger droit sur son parrain et tendit alors sa baguette en direction de celui-ci.

- Finite Attaquent ! 

Une traînée de lumière bleue alla à la rencontre de celle de couleur vert, qui caractérisait habituellement l'Avada Kedavra, et la fit disparaître.

Le mangemort fut déstabilisé quelques instants, ce qui fut assez pour que Jason arrive à le stupéfier.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione qui s'était retrouvée aux côtés de Danny, l'aidait à contrecarrer les attaques des trois mangemorts qui étaient sur lui pendant qu'il les stupéfiait tandis que Matt évitait les attaques de deux autres partisans des ténèbres, tout en essayant de les toucher.

Il arriva à lancer un « stupefix » sur l'un d'entre eux mais l'autre agit en même temps en lançant un doloris qui, grâce au bon réflexe de Jason, n'atteignit heureusement pas sa cible qui put alors le stupéfier à son tour.

Les autres réussirent à mettre hors d'état de combattre les trois mangemorts restants et, une fois qu'ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, ils virent que plus aucun de leurs ennemis n'étaient encore debout.

- Finite Incatatem ! lança Harry en pointant sa baguette magique sur le bouclier qui les séparaient encore du reste de la grande salle.

Celui-ci disparût, et le professeur Dumbledore rejoignit les sept combattants.

- Vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, professeur… répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous a prit de nous empêcher d'agir ? gronda le directeur qui, pour une fois, n'arriva pas à garder son calme.

Les combattants se regardèrent, se demandant quoi donner comme raison valable, et surtout cherchant déjà comment expliquer aux autre l'aptitudes des quatre élèves au combat.

Finalement ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

- On vous expliquera plus tard. Pour l'instant, il vaudrait quand même mieux s'occuper du reste…

Le directeur soupira, mais la jeune fille avait raison, il aurait ses explications plus tard.

- Mélinda, pouvez-vous ramener Monsieur Black et Monsieur Lupin dans leur dortoir, au cas où il y aurait d'autre mangemorts dans l'école, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le directeur. Venez tout les deux…

Les deux garçons obéirent et suivirent sans discuter leur professeur de défense contre les force du mal dans les couloirs de l'école, sans même se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main.

- Bon, Minerva, pouvez-vous demanda au ministre de faire venir des Aurores pour emmener tous ses gens aux ministère ? demanda-t-il en désignant les silhouette encapuchonnées qui étaient étendue sur le sol.

- Non ! s'écrièrent les voyageurs temporels.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna le directeur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas les emmener au ministère… Vous ne devez pas le faire… dit Danny.

- Mais enfin, s'indigna le professeur MacGonagall. Ce sont des mangemorts, il faut les mettre en prison.

- Ils vont allez en prison, mais pas Maintenant… expliqua Harry.

Aucun des professeur ne comprit la signification du mot « maintenant » dans cette phrase et le directeur demanda des explications.

Les sept amis se demandèrent ce qu'il fallait faire.

Pour ne pas que les mangemorts soient envoyé en prison, il fallait qu'ils révèlent d'où ils venaient vraiment, sinon jamais le directeur n'acceptera de leur laisser régler cette histoire eux-même.

Et ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les mangemorts être envoyé au ministère. On leur donnerait du véritaserum et les gens découvriraient qui ils étaient vraiment et comme ils seraient au courant de leur véritable identité, ils pourraient les empêcher de commettre les crimes qu'ils ont commis dans leur passé et par conséquent changer le cours de l'histoire.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

- Parce qu'ils ne viennent pas de cette… époque…. Soupira Jason.

- Pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda le directeur.

Les autres professeurs étaient pendus aux lèvres des nouveaux arrivants, eux aussi, car ils voulaient absolument savoir de quoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient parlé.

- Ce que Jason veut dire, reprit Harry qui voyait que tout le monde commençaient à s'impatienter. C'est que l'on vient du futur et que ces mangemorts aussi et que l'on en peut donc pas les envoyer au ministère sans que cela aient des répercutions sur notre époque.

Les professeurs étaient complètement abasourdis mais le directeur se reprit bien vite.

- D'accord. Vous venez du futur. Il faudra que vous nous révéliez vos véritables identités, car je suppose que vous les avez changée.

Les sept amis acquiescèrent.

- Mais d'abord, il faut que ces mangemorts soient ramener à votre époque, je crois. Vous savez comment faire.

Oups… C'est vrai ça, comment faire ça ?

Ginny eut une idée.

- On peut utilisé le même procéder que le directeur à utilisé pour nous amener ici, mais en changeant un peu la fin pour qu'ils aient dans le futur et pas dans le passé.

- C'est une super idée Ginn' ! s'exclama Matt. On devrait faire ça !

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils demandèrent au professeur Angel de leur apporter du sel, une bougie et un bout de parchemin.

La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les objets demander et pendant que Danny traçait un cercle de sel autour des mangemorts, Jason alluma la bougie et Matt écrivait un mot à Dumbledore de leur époque pour le prévenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de l'avance, ou plutôt de la stagnation de leur mission.

Ginny, quant à elle, inscrivit la date à laquelle il serait dans leur époque.

Ils décidèrent de laisser Harry accomplir le rituel, puisqu'en étant l'héritier de Griffondor, il avait par conséquent plus de pouvoir, mais Hermione se joignit quand même à lui, à sa demande.

- Oyez ces paroles, Oyez ces rimes, Nous vous envoyons ce signe brûlant, afin qu'ils trouvent, Ceux qu'ils deviendront, Dans un autre espace temps.

Le cercle sur le sol devint très lumineux et des étincelles jaillirent autour des mangemorts, comme il s'était passé pour la venue à cette époque des sept voyageur.

La salle redevint normal et tout les mangemorts avaient disparût.

- Bien, maintenant que tout cela est régler, si nous nous asseyions et que vous nous disiez qui vous êtes réellement.

Les sept amis soupirèrent en acquiesçant, puis allèrent s'asseoir, conscient de tout ce qu'ils devraient expliquer.

* Lorsque l'on partira de cette époque, on sera obliger de leur faire subir le sortilège d'oubliette *

La voix de Harry résonna clairement dans la tête de Sirius et il acquiesça.

Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas quitter cette époque si une seule personne savait ce qui allait arriver.

Dieu seul sait les conséquence que cela pourrait avoir !

- Bien, pour commencer, j'aimerai savoir vos vrai noms, s'il vous plait… demanda gentiment le directeur.

- Ça va faire un choc… murmura Drago aux autres élèves qui ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer un peu.

- Bon, et ben je vais commencer… entreprit Danny. Je suis Remus Lupin.

- Je me disais bien aussi que vous me rappeliez quelqu'un… En fait, il n'y a qu'une personne qui ne me rappelle personne… Bien, alors continuez…

- Sirius Black, pour vous servir, professeur…

La plupart des professeurs manquèrent de s'étrangler avec ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment est-ce que Sirius Black a fait pour devenir professeur ? se demanda le professeur MacGonagall, appuyée par ses collègues.

- Merci beaucoup… grogna Sirius, dans sa barbe, ce qui fit rigoler un peu ses amis.

- Bon, passons…

- Sévérus Rogue… 

- Euh… Vous n'êtes pas sensé ne pas pouvoir vous supporter tout les trois… risqua le professeur Flitwick.

- Oui, ben croyez-moi, c'est resté assez longtemps le cas.

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent les trois adultes pendant que ces camarades éclataient de rire.

- Quoi ? Vous n'allez quand même pas dire que c'est pas vrai ?

Les trois hommes grognèrent, mais en effet, ils ne pouvaient pas nier puisque cela ne faisait même pas une année qu'ils avaient commencer à bien s'entendre.

- D'accord… Bien c'est une bonne chose au moins que cela se soit arranger entre vous… Maintenant, les enfants c'est à votre tour…

Hermione décida de commencer, puisque de toute façon, il ne connaîtrait rien de sa famille.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Mes parents sont moldus…

- Bien… 

- Ginny Weasley…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, se nom lui disait effectivement quelque chose.

- Un rapport avec Arthur Weasley ?

- C'est mon père…

- D'accord…

- Moi, c'est Harry Potter.

- Je suppose qu'on a même pas besoin de demander s'il y a un rapport avec James…

- Effectivement, c'est mon père !

Bien sûr, si Sirius et Remus étaient là et que Sirius était le parrain de Harry, c'était certain que Harry soit le fils de James.

- C'était certain, vu les personnes qui vous entoure… Et vous ?

- Drago Malefoy…

- Le fils de Lucius, je suppose…

- Oui

- Et votre père est aussi réconcilier avec Sirius et Remus…

- Non, pas du tout… Mon père est… en prison et moi, je me suis rangé du côté de Harry…

Dumbledore soupira, cela ne l'étonna pas tant que ça que Lucius Malefoy se soit retrouver en prison…. 

Il aurait bien voulu avoir des précisions sur leur histoire, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en sache trop pour ne pas risquer de changer le cours des évènements.

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous demander trop de détail puisque je suppose que si vous avez essayer de garder votre identité secrète, c'était quand même pour éviter de changer le futur.

- Oui…

- Et est-ce que un des élèves est au courant ? demanda le Arwen Steel.

- Non, répondit Harry, espérant que personne ne verrait que c'est un mensonge.

Il avait dit à ses trois amis qu'il avait révéler une partie de leur secret à Remus mais, vu la situation, ils avaient bien entendu compris et aurait fait exactement pareil mais, aucun d'entre eux n'en avait parlé aux trois adultes parce qu'ils n'auraient sûrement pas trop apprécier qu'il fasse ça sans les consulter.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas très important parce que, d'accord Remus savait qu'ils venaient du futur, mais il ne savait ni qui ils étaient, ni ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses dernières années et il ne chercherait sûrement pas à le découvrir.

Donc, cela ne risquait rien.

- Bon ! Je crois qu'assez de chose ont été dites pour aujourd'hui. Je vais vous laisser retourner dans vos quartiers ou dortoir mais avant, j'aimerai juste vous poser une dernière question…

- Oui professeur ? demanda Drago.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu dans le passé ?

Les sept voyageurs s'attendaient bien entendu à cette question et ce fut Matt qui prit la parole.

- Nous avons du revenir parce qu'il faut que nous retrouvions deux objets qui ont été détruit à notre époque et dont nous avons besoin.

Le directeur se contenta de hocher la tête et laissa les sept voyageurs temporels partir.


	14. batailles de boules de neige

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre…

J'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration tout à coup alors je me suis mis à écrire et voilà, il est venu très rapidement et j'espère que mon autres fic seront bientôt mise à jour, parce que je suis un peu bloquée dessus mais bon…

PS : une petit review, ça m'encouragerai (please !)

**Chapitre 13**

Pendant qu'il faisait leur chemin jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors, les quatre amis discutaient entre eux.

- Dis Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit à Dumbledore que Remus était au courant pour nous ? demanda Ginny au jeune homme.

- Sirius, Remus et Sévérus ne sont pas au courant qu'il sait, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne chose qu'ils l'apprennent de cette façon… Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque puisqu'il ne sait pas QUI on est.

- Je trouve que Harry a eut raison de ne rien leur dire… renchérit Drago. Les trois autres n'auraient sûrement pas été ravis… Même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

- Dites les gars, coupa Ginny. Vous croyez pas que plutôt qu'argumenter sur ce sujet, on ferait mieux de trouver ce qu'on pourrait dire aux deux autres qui vont sûrement nous tomber dessus dès qu'on va arriver. Parce que je ne sait si vous êtes du même avis, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment l'habitude de voir des enfants de notre âge se battre contre dès mangemorts comme on l'a fait.

Harry soupira.

- Une chouette journée en perspective ! On va avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle !

- On n'a qu'à inventer une histoire comme quoi, il y avait eu une attaque de mangemort dans notre ancienne école, proposa Hermione.

- Et on dira qu'on avait risqué de se faire tuer parce qu'on s'était éloigner des autres à ce moment-là, continua Drago.

- Et qu'on a eu peur qu'une chose comme celle-ci se reproduise une nouvelle fois, comme Voldemort prend de plus en plus de pouvoir en ce moment, ajouta Ginny.

- Et qu'on a demandé à mon parrain et à ses amis de nous entraîner à nous battre, conclut Harry.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont y croire ? demanda Ginny.

- Sirius oui, mais pour Remus… avec ce qu'il sait déjà, ça m'étonnerai beaucoup, soupira Hermione.

- Et bien, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir… « Skill Skying » lança Drago en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et y retrouvèrent leur deux amis ainsi que Mélinda Warren assis sur les fauteuils.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, la jeune femme se leva et Harry prit la parole.

- C'est bon professeur, vous pouvez retourner vers les autres.

- Merci, mais avant j'aimerai juste savoir une chose. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait tout ça ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'expliquera… On a déjà tout dû lui raconter, répliqua Drago.

- D'accord, dit à contrecœur Mélinda, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ces quatre enfants, ils étaient beaucoup trop puissant.

Cela, elle l'avait déjà remarqué avant le début de l'année, quand ils avaient fait leur patronum.

Et maintenant, ils venaient de combattre une bonne dizaine de mangemort, comme si s'était tout à fait normal à leur âge, et s'en tiraient sans aucune blessure.

En plus, ils avaient effectuer des sortilège qu'elle-même serait incapable de refaire alors qu'elle était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, comme le bouclier qu'Harry avait créer avec son parrain et l'enchantement qu'il avait utiliser pour contrer le sortilège mortel, alors qu'elle avait toujours cru ça impossible.

- A tout à l'heure les enfants, dit-elle en sortant de la tour des Griffondors.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, les quatre enfants du futur se retournèrent vers leur deux amis.

- Euh…Vous allez bien ? demanda Ginny à l'intention des deux maraudeurs.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête.

- Oui, merci… remercièrent-ils en chœur avec un sourire.

- Et est-ce que nous on pourrait aussi savoir comment vous avez réussi à faire ça ? demanda Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et tous s'assirent dans les fauteuils de la salle commune.

- Euh… Harry, tu racontes ? demanda sa petite amie, en se pelotonnant dans ses bras.

- D'accord. Bon, alors en fait, au début de notre cinquième année, il y a eu une attaque de mangemort dans l'école où on allait… Il y en avait beaucoup plus qu'aujourd'hui et ils étaient répartit dans à peu près tout le château. Comme c'était en pleine nuit, tous les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir, qui étaient aussi protéger par des mots de passe et les responsables avaient été envoyé dans tous les dortoirs pour prévenir les élèves de ce qu'il se passait pendant que les professeur se battaient contre les mangemorts. Mais comme nous, ce jour-là, on avait décidé de faire une petite ballade nocturne dans les couloirs de l'école, on s'est retrouvé dans une impasse. En fait, on était bloqué dans une classe avec plusieurs mangemorts et comme on ne connaissait que des sortilèges de bases, et ben on ne pouvait pas se défendre. On a bien failli se faire tuer mais, heureusement pour nous, mon parrain et ses deux amis se trouvaient dans l'école et quand ils ont vu qu'on était pas dans les dortoirs, ils nous ont chercher et nous on trouvé juste à tant. Et on avait vraiment eu peur ce jour-là, et comme en ce moment Voldemort prend de plus en plus de pouvoir, on avait envie de savoir se défendre si quelque chose comme ça se reproduisait alors, on leur a demandé de nous apprendre des sortilèges d'attaques et de défense plus puissant.

Harry avait improvisé au fur et à mesure, gardant la trame qu'ils avaient préparée pendant qu'ils marchaient.

Il espérait avoir été assez convainquant, mais il semblerait que oui, vu les regard que ces amis lui lançaient.

- Et ben, je vous comprend les gars ! s'exclama Sirius. Avec une histoire pareille, moi aussi j'aurait appris à me battre ! Hein Rem' ?

- Ouais… Heureusement que vous vous en êtes tirés…

Il y eu un moment de silence que Drago finit par briser.

- Bien, si l'on profitait de la journée pour aller dehors ! Il fait super beau… Et il a neigé pendant la nuit !

- Alors allons-y ! 

Sirius se remit sur pied en deux dixième de seconde et se précipita vers la porte, attrapant sa cape au passage, vite suivit par les autres.

Harry allait sortir à leur suite, mais Remus le retint par le bras, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul.

- On vous rejoint tout de suite ! affirma Harry aux autres.

Les deux garçons attendirent que les autres aient quitter la pièce avant de se rasseoir.

- Alors, c'était la vérité ?

- Pas tout à fait.

- Et je peux la savoir ?

Harry réfléchit quelque secondes et décida de lui parler, mais pas de tout il allait simplement lui dire l'essentiel et sans rien révéler de trop risqué pour le futur.

- Au début de notre cinquième année, Voldemort avait beaucoup de pouvoir et il en avait après… moi. 

Voyant que Remus allait dire quelque chose, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer.

- Et je ne te dirais pas pourquoi… Je ne peux pas. Donc pendant l'année, on a appris à transplaner, ce qui était une idée de Jason et vers Noël, il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave. Quelqu'un est mort. Quelqu'un que je connaissais. Qu'on connaissait tout les quatre. On s'est alors mis à lire tout les livres que l'on pouvait dans la bibliothèque. Y compris ceux de magie très puissante et de magie noire.

- Quoi !? Mais c'est dangereux ! 

- Pas plus que la magie que l'on utilise si on sait la manier. Et si on ne s'en sert pas à mauvais escient. En fait, on voulait trouver un moyen de détruire Voldemort et bien sûr, on a pas pu trouvé tout de suite mais, à la place, on apprenait tout les sortilèges qu'on pensaient être les plus utiles. 

- Et nos professeur de duel vous laissaient faire ça ? Ils n'étaient pas contre le fait que vous appreniez des sortilèges de magie noires.

- Ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Ils ne l'on su qu'à la fin de l'année, une fois qu'on a eu trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de Voldemort…

- Comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Comment vous avez fait pour vous débarrassez de Voldemort ?

- Par un rituel, mais je ne peux pas te le dire… Je ne dois pas changer le futur…

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous révéliez à ton parrain et ses amis ce que vous aviez appris ?

- Et bien, vers la fin de l'année, Jason et Matt ont été enlever par Voldemort pour que je tombe dans un piège. Mais Ginny, Hermione, Drago, Danny et moi, on est tous venus dans le manoir où il tenait son QG pour réaliser le rituel, même si le directeur nous avait formellement interdit de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Et le professeur Loon était d'accord pour vous aider ? demanda Remus, surpris.

Après tout, son professeur n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à agir sans réfléchir, et il n'était certainement pas du genre, non plus, à pousser des élèves à désobéir à des ordres.

- Tant que cela pouvait sauver Jason ! Je crois qu'il aurait été prêt à tout ! 

- Je vois… affirma Remus avec un sourire.

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi les deux professeurs avaient l'air si proche ils étaient plus que des amis et cela se voyait.

Il se demandait comment il avait faire pour ne pas comprendre ça plus tôt.

- Bon, on ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller, avant que les autres ne se demandent ce qu'on est entrain de faire… dit Harry.

- Ouais… Allons-y.

Les deux garçons prirent leurs capes et firent leur chemin au travers des couloirs de l'école en courant un peu.

Ils furent stopper dans leur course par l'arrivée en sens inverse de Matt, Danny et Jason, dans qui ils faillirent rentrer.

- Hé ! Vous allez où à cette vitesse ? demanda Jason.

- Rejoindre les autres dans le parc… expliqua Harry.

Les trois adultes froncèrent les sourcils pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas justement avec les autres ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'étiez pas avec eux ? demanda Matt.

- Nos capes étaient dans les dortoirs… mentit Harry. On a du remonter pour les chercher alors que les autres ont pu sortir directement. Bon, on vous laisse ou sinon ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait !

Puis Harry partit en courant en direction de la sortie suivit par Remus, qui se demandait pourquoi Harry avait mentit aux trois adultes.

+++

- Ils ont mentit… affirma Remus.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient sans les autres ? questionna Sévérus. 

- A moins que… commença Sirius. Harry n'ait pas mentit que maintenant.

- Tu penses qu'ils ont dit qu'ils venaient du futur ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pris ce risque… affirma Sévérus. Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il ensuite, en se retournant vers Remus.

- Je ne sais pas… Sirius et moi, on était pas censé se réconcilier aussi tôt, malgré tout ce que Peter, James et Lily avaient pour qu'on se reparle…

Les trois adultes restèrent silencieux, se demandant si leur quatre élèves avaient révéler quelque chose à quelqu'un et si oui, qui était au courant.

+++

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur as mentit, Harry ? demanda Remus pendant que les deux garçons continuaient leur chemin. Ils ne sont pas au courant que tu m'as dit la vérité.

- Non, il n'y a que Ginny, Hermione et Drago qui le savent. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient de savoir que je te l'ai dit sans venir d'abord les consulter.

- Ah… d'accord…

Ils étaient entrain de marcher au travers du parc, cherchant des yeux leurs amis qu'ils ne voyaient nulle part.

- Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont passé ? demanda Remus.

- Ne bouge plus !

Rémus lui lança un regard étonné, mais Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour lui intimer le silence.

Il écoutait tout les bruits qu'ils entendaient autour de lui, cherchant à repérer où ses chers amis avaient pu se cacher.

Il entendit un craquement venir de la lisière de la forêt Interdite, de laquelle ils étaient tous les deux très proches et, apparemment, Remus l'avait aussi entendu.

Harry se baissa, faisant faire de même au loup-garou, alors que quatre boules de neiges leur passaient par-dessus la tête et alors que les attaquants se préparaient sûrement à leur lancer de nouveau projectile depuis leur cachette, le Survivant et Remus se regardèrent un bref moment.

Apparemment ils avaient tout les deux la même idée.

- Ventum ! récitèrent-ils les deux, en tendant leur baguette en direction de la provenance des boules de neige.

Les arbres commencèrent à s'agiter, comme si un vent fort les secouait et toute la neige retenues sur leur branches tomba au sol, et plus précisément sur la tête des quatre petits farceurs cachés à l'orée du bois, qui furent obligé de sortir de là pour éviter d'être transformer en boule de neige, et ils se retrouvèrent face à leur deux amis, mort de rire.

- C'était pas juste ! s'exclama Sirius, la mine boudeuse, ce qui ne fit que redoubler les rires de ses deux amis qui lui tirèrent la langue.

Hermione, Ginny et Drago commençaient aussi à être atteint par le fou-rire contagieux et, bientôt, Sirius aussi.

Ils mirent un moment à se calmer et après ça s'en suivit une bataille de boules de neiges endiablées.

Ils étaient encore entrain de se « battre », lorsque Hermione remarqua que plusieurs professeurs étaient entrain de les observer, un sourire au lèvre c'est-à-dire Angel, Steel, MacGonagall et Warren.

- Hé, vous avez vu les gars ? dit-elle en indiquant discrètement les quatre professeurs. 

- Ben quoi ? demanda Sirius. Ce sont des professeurs…

- Et vous ne trouvez pas que ce n'est pas très bien de leur part de nous espionner de cette façon ? demanda Hermione, avec un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

- Hermione, tu penses vraiment à faire ça ? demanda Ginny.

- Faire quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux maraudeurs à leurs amis, tandis que les deux jeunes filles échangeaient un regard entendu avec leur petit copain.

- On le fait ? demanda Drago.

- Faire quoi ? répéta Sirius, qui commençait vraiment à se poser des question.

- On le fait. Affirmèrent les trois autres.

Les deux maraudeurs virent leur quatre amis sortir discrètement leur baguette et semblèrent enfin comprendre ce qu'avaient l'intention de faire les autres.

- Vous êtes fous ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire ça ! renchérit Remus.

Les quatre voyageurs temporels ne répondirent rien mais ils affichèrent des sourires confiants.

- Projectus Neige at professeur MacGonagall !

- Projectus Neige at professeur Warren !

- Projectus Neige at professeur Angel !

- Projectus Neige at professeur Steel !

Quatre jets de neige se dirigèrent en même temps sur les quatre professeur qui n'eurent même pas le temps de faire un seul geste avant de se faire recouvrirent de neige.

Les six amis étaient mort de rire, même Sirius et Remus qui, eux, avaient quand même essayer de se retenir mais, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvaient leur professeur, c'était peine perdue !

Ils se forcèrent à reprendre contenance en voyant leur quatre professeurs s'approcher d'eux avec un ait légèrement fâché.

Mais en voyant l'état des six élèves de plus prêt, les trois plus jeunes ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que la professeur de métamorphose laissa un sourire paraître sur ses lèvres.

Il faut dire qu'ils faisaient peine à voir ils étaient tellement trempé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient tombé dans le lac.

- J'espère que vous savez que ce que vous venez de faire c'était pas une chose à faire à des professeurs.

Malgré son visage souriant, le professeur MacGonagall parlait d'une voix sévère tandis que ces trois collègues étaient encore entrain de rire mais elles n'en voyaient plus que deux car Kellie, s'était placé un peu plus en arrière.

Pendant qu'elle continuait à réprimander ses six élèves, la professeur de potion était entrain de former une boule de neige qu'elle envoya, sous le regard complètement ahuri de ses élèves, dans le dos du professeur MacGonagall qui se retourna immédiatement.

Elle se retrouva face à Kellie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Voyons Minerva, il faut s'amuser… Ce sont les vacances…

Cette fois-ci, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Mélinda et Arwen étaient sûr qu'ils étaient entrain de rêver : Le professeur MacGonagall ramassa un tas de neige, lui fit prendre la forme d'une boule et la lança sur la professeur de potion qui, même en voyant sa collègue préparer l'attaque, n'eut pas le temps d'agir pour l'éviter.

S'en suivit alors une nouvelle bataille, dont les quatre professeur faisaient aussi partie cette fois-ci et qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un leur parler.

Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres, suivit de Matt, Jason et Danny qui avaient les yeux complètement exorbités et la mâchoire qui pendaient devant ce tableau qui devait être des plus comique.

En effet, les six élèves et leur quatre professeur étaient tombés assis dans la neige, épuisé par la bataille qui venait de faire et à laquelle le professeur le plus strict de Poudlard venait de participer activement !

- Je disait que le repas était servi… Mais je crois que vous devriez allez vous changer avant de venir… ajouta-t-il en regardant leur état.

- Oui professeur !

Tout les « combattants » rentrèrent dans leur quartier respectif pour aller se changer avant de prendre place à la table.

****

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, je sais Harry en révèle beaucoup à Remus mais comme dans toutes les fics il est toujours plus proche soit de James soit de Sirius, j'ai décidé de faire autrement et de le rapprocher plus de Rem' sans pour autant qu'il ne soit pas proche des deux autres alors voilà… C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour que cela se fasse comme ça…


	15. découverte horrifiante

**Voilà ! Un autre chapitre… J'ai décidé de prendre un temps pour me consacré entièrement à cette histoire-là, alors pour tout ceux qui suivent aussi « L'alliance du mal » et les deux traductions que j'ai en cours, il faudra attendre un moment. J'essaierai d'en réécrire un bout le plus rapidement possible, mais pour l'instant, j'ai plein d'idée pour continuer cette fic alors je les met par écrit avant de les oublier.**

**Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont réviewé, ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage vraiment à accélérer le rythme. **

**Bon, j'ai fini mon p'tit speech alors je vais vous laisser lire..**

**Chapitre 14**

Le reste des vacances se passa à merveille, plus aucune attaque de mangemorts puisqu'ils avaient tous été renvoyé à leur époque et mit en prison.

Les six adolescents s'amusèrent bien ensemble, souvent dans la neige, d'autre fois à l'intérieur, à des jeux moldus et souvent, Danny, Jason et Matt se joignaient à eux, des fois tout les trois, des fois seulement l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux.

Aucun de ceux du futur ne firent de recherche pour ne pas porter l'attention sur eux puisque comme il ne restait que Sirius et Remus, ceux-là remarquerait beaucoup plus facilement leur absence.

Mais les vacances passèrent rapidement, trop rapidement au goût des jeunes élèves, et les autres étudiants rentrèrent le jour avant la rentrée.

James, Lily et Peter eurent la bonne surprise de voir que leur deux amis agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé et, lorsque Sirius et Remus racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances, ils n'en revinrent pas.

James commençait même à regretter de ne pas être rester cette année-ci.

Puis les cours reprirent leur train-train habituel et aucun événement ne vint troubler la tranquillité de Harry et sa bande qui recommencèrent leur petites escapades nocturnes pour rejoindre leur trois professeurs de duel dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque.

Cela faisait déjà quelque semaine que l'école avait repris et les quatre élèves du futur était réuni dans une salle vide pour discuter tranquillement, ce qui n'était pas toujours très facile à faire dans la salle commune de Griffondor en plein milieu d'après-midi.

- Bon alors les filles, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire ? demanda Drago à ses deux amies.

- Vous voyez qui est Lucy ? commença Hermione.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête pour montrer que oui.

- Et ben ce soir, c'est son anniversaire et elle organise quelque chose dans le dortoir des filles et ça va durer une bonne partie de la nuit… expliqua la jeune brune.

- Et donc, comme ça a lieu dans notre chambre, on pourra pas sortir sans être vues alors il faudra que vous alliez à la bibliothèque sans nous… finit Ginny.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry. Et ben, Drago et moi, on se fera une petite soirée en tête à tête comme les professeurs ont une réunion cette nuit !

- Attention les gars ! Vous ne nous faites pas d'infidélité sinon… menaça Hermione.

- Voyons ma belle ! Tu sait bien que je ne te tromperai jamais ! s'exclama Harry, faisant semblant d'être vexé, et en attrapant sa petite amie par la taille pour l'attirer sur ses genoux.

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent sous le regard attendrit de leur deux amis qui ne tardèrent pas à sortir discrètement, voyant que le baiser se prolongeait et les laissèrent seuls, se sentant soudainement de trop.

Drago et Ginny longèrent les couloirs, se promenant sans vraiment savoir où aller.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer tout de suite dans leur salle commune, alors que presque tout le monde s'y trouvait.

C'était trop bruyant, trop agité et ils voulaient rester un peu au calme.

Ils sortirent dans le parc et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, la jeune fille collé contre le torse de son petit ami, entouré par ses bras.

- Ma famille me manque… commença-t-elle.

- Je sais… Mais tu les reverras bientôt, on a déjà passé la moitié de l'année… 

- Ouais… Tu as raison… Tu sais, les blagues de Fred et Georges me manque vraiment.

- C'est vrai qu'elles étaient marrante mais bon, on a tout de même les maraudeurs pour nous divertir.

- Heureusement, sinon je crois que j'aurai pété un câble depuis longtemps.

Le jeune garçon rigola un peu et releva le visage de la jeune fille pour effleurer doucement ses lèvres.

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge venir de derrière eux et se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à leur ancien professeur de potion.

- Je dérange peut-être ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Ginny en se poussant un peu plus contre Drago pour laisser la place à Sévérus de s'asseoir.

- Tu n'est pas avec Jason et Danny ? questionna Drago.

- Euh.. non. En fait, je ne sais même pas où ils sont passé ! Et vous deux ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Harry ?

- On l'était, dans la salle à côté de celle de défense contre les forces du mal… admit Ginny. Mais, il nous a semblé qu'on était un peu de trop alors…

- Je vois…

Ils commencèrent à discuter pendant un moment…

+++

Le soir venu, Harry et Drago se faufilèrent en dehors du dortoir et sortir hors de la salle commune de Griffondor avant de se rendre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Ils commencèrent à feuilleter les livres sur les étagèrent pendant un bon moment, puis Drago poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Harry ! Viens-voir ! Ils parlent des objets dans ce live !

- Montre…

Les deux garçons regardèrent la page où s'était arrêter Drago et Harry lut le paragraphe à haute voix.

_Dans les objets magiques mythique, nous pouvons aussi compter la Coupe du Soleil et le Cristal de la Vie qui sont sans doute les objets les plus puissants que la terre aient jamais vu._

_Leur puissance est si grande que jusqu'à ce jour, seul le grand Merlin et les quatre fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre « Poudlard », ont réussi à maîtriser leur pouvoir pour effectuer des rituels sacrés._

_Ils ont maintenant disparût et personne ne sait où les retrouver mais, il est dit que la dernière personne à les avoir eu entre les mains était Salazar Serpentard, un des sorciers les plus puissant que la terre ait porté._

_Beaucoup de gens affirment que c'est lui-même qui les aurait caché pour être le seul à pouvoir accéder à leur source de magie._

_On dit aussi qu'il les aurait caché au sein même de l'école qu'il a fondé en collaboration avec Godric Griffondor, Rowana Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, dans la pièce qu'il aurait construite en cachette de ses collègues._

_Pièce qui, selon la légende, ne pourrait être ouverte que par ses descendants directs mais, personne n'a jamais pu prouvé ni l'existence de cette pièce, ni le fait que Serpentard ait dissimulé la Coupe et le Cristal._

Harry arrêta là sa lecture, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Il se retourna vers Drago et, à son visage, pu juger que lui aussi avait compris ce que signifiait ce texte.

Les objets qu'ils recherchaient étaient dissimulé à l'intérieur même de la chambre des Secrets, là où Voldemort, ou plutôt son souvenir, avait réussi à entrer durant leur deuxième années par l'intermédiaire de Ginny et où se trouvait le basilic qu'il avait lâché dans l'école.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de cette pièce, pour y être descendu lorsque Ginny avait été enlevée par Tom Jedusor et enfermée à l'intérieur et que lui et Ron était allés la secourir.

Et ils allaient devoir y retourner !

- Génial… grogna Drago. Manquait vraiment plus que ça ! Aller dans la chambre des Secrets ! Comment on va faire pour trouver l'entrée et surtout y entrer ?

- On ne t'a encore rien dit là-dessus ? s'étonna Harry.

- Dis quoi ?

- Attends, je vais te raconter… c'est bizarre qu'on ait pas pensé à le faire plus tôt mais bon… Alors voilà…

Harry raconta rapidement l'histoire à son ami dont le visage s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure du récit.

Une fois que ce fut terminer, ils arrachèrent précautionneusement la page dont ils avaient besoin pour expliquer toute l'histoire aux autres et rangèrent les livres qu'ils avaient sortis et retournèrent à leur dortoir.

Demain, il faudrait qu'ils disent à Hermione, Ginny, Sévérus, Sirius et Remus de se réunir dans la salle commune des trois adultes pour tout leur expliquer.

Pauvre Ginny, elle avait déjà eu une très mauvaise expérience dans cette pièce, tout comme Harry certes, mais à ce moment là, elle était plus jeune et surtout plus fragile.

Cette histoire l'avait vraiment traumatisée et maintenant, elle allait devoir y retourner.

Pas que qui que ce soit l'obligerait à la faire, mais elle n'accepterait sûrement pas de rester à l'écart pendant que les autres descendrait dans la salle de Salazar Serpentard.

+++

Les sixièmes années de Griffondor étaient en cours de duel pour leur dernière heure de la journée.

Ça tombait bien puisqu'il fallait absolument que Harry et Drago parle à leur trois professeurs, ainsi qu'à leur deux amies qui les avaient harceler toute la journée pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient découverts mais ils avaient dit qu'il leur expliquerait tout en même temps qu'au trois adultes.

Le cours se termina et Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Drago dirent aux maraudeurs qu'ils devaient parlé à leurs amis et qu'ils en auraient encore pour un moment, puis attendirent que tous les élèves soient sortit de la pièce.

- Et bien, vous ne partez pas ? demanda Remus.

- Il faut qu'on vous parle… expliqua sérieusement Drago. On peut aller dans vos quartiers ?

- Euh oui… bien sûr… acquiesça Sirius, légèrement décontenancé par le ton de son élève. Allons-y…

+++

Ils étaient tous les sept assis dans les canapé des quartiers des trois adultes et tous le monde attendait les explications de Drago et Harry.

Ce dernier prit la parole :

- Drago et moi, on a une idée de où pourrait se trouver les deux objets… dit-il d'un ton sombre.

- Mais c'est génial Harry ! s'exclama Hermione alors que le visage de tous les autres s'illuminaient.

- Non, pas vraiment… répliqua Drago.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Ginny. C'est quand même une bonne chose que d'avoir une idée de où se trouve ce que l'on cherche..

- Ginny, coupa Harry. La personne qui a caché ses objets est Salazar Serpentard. Et il les aurait caché là où seul lui et ses descendants pourraient les retrouver…

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit où son meilleurs ami voulait en venir alors que les autres fronçaient les sourcils, n'ayant pas vraiment réussi à faire le rapprochement.

- On… On va devoir aller dans… dans la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres d'une même voix.

- Harry, ne me dit pas que c'est vrai ? supplia sa petite amie.

A voir les têtes des deux garçons, si.

- Attendez ! coupa Sirius. Allez dans la chambre des secrets ? ça on ne peut pas le faire, vous l'avez dit vous même, seul ses héritiers peuvent y accéder et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse aller demander de l'aide à Voldemort…

- En plus, personne ne sait où se trouve l'entrée, même pas Dumbledore, renchérit Remus.

Sévérus les regardaient bizarrement.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi.

L'ancien professeur de potion ne lui répondit pas, mais il se retourna vers Harry pour lui poser une question.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête, en soupirant.

Et c'était repartit pour toute l'explication encore une fois !

- On n'y avait pas vraiment repensé et puis, il y quand même beaucoup de chose qui se sont passé les deux premières années dont ils ne sont pas au courant. 

- Comment ça, y'a beaucoup de chose dont on est pas au courant Rem' et moi ! s'exclama Sirius.

- C'est bon, on vous expliquera en détail nos deux premières années quand toute cette histoire sera terminée. Mais maintenant, pour en revenir à la chambre des Secret, il n'y a pas besoin d'être l'héritier de Serpentard pour y accéder, mais seulement de parler fourchlangue et son entrée se trouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !

Il s'arrêta un moment puis voyant que son parrain s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour poser des questions, Harry ne lui lassa pas le temps de le faire.

- Et on expliquera toute cette histoire plus tard !

Sirius se renfrogna, mais ne resta pas longtemps comme ça puisque Remus s'appuya contre lui.

L'animagus passa un bras autour des épaules de son amant pour le maintenir comme ça, tandis que les autres souriaient.

- Bon, alors on y va quand ? demanda Hermione.

- Samedi soir, proposa Sévérus. Il n'y aura pas de cours le lendemain et ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour nous préparer.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Harry se souvint de quelque chose, quelque chose de très important.

- Il faudra faire attention au basilic quand on y sera… A cette époque, il est encore en vie…

- Un basilic ? s'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus.

- Et comment il est mort ? s'enquit le parrain du survivant.

- Harry l'a tué… lâcha Ginny. Pour me sauver…

- Pardon ???

Harry soupira puis décida de quand même raconter toute l'histoire à ce moment-là.

Après tout, c'était mieux si Sirius et Remus en savaient autant qu'eux si ils devaient aussi se rendre dans la chambre de Salazar Serpentard.

- Harry, dis-moi que tu n'a pas encore d'autre histoire de ce genre en réserve… pria Sirius, qui avait l'air assez bouleverser par ce qu'avait du faire son filleul.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent cette phrase, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, légèrement gêné.

Après tout, les deux maraudeurs n'étaient pas au courant de l'histoire de la pierre philosophale…

- Ben tu sais quoi Sirius ? Cet été, ce sera nous qui vous raconteront nos histoire, au lieu de l'inverse… marchanda Harry, avec un sourire.

Sirius ne sembla pas très rassuré par la réponse mais ne répondit rien…

Les quatre adolescents repartirent dans leur dortoir, se préparant mentalement pour ce qu'ils auraient à faire ce samedi.

Mais dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient encore fourré !


	16. la chambre des secrets

Chapitre 15

Le samedi soir suivant, juste après le repas du souper, les sept voyageurs temporels étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune de Remus, Sirius et Sévérus et se préparaient à descendre dans la chambre des Secrets.

Ils avaient chacun emporté une paire de lunettes à soleil dans leurs affaires, de manière à ce que si le basilic venait à se réveiller, ils ne risqueraient pas de mourir en croisant son regard, tout au plus se faire pétrifier.

- Bon, je crois que tout est prêt… assura Remus. On peut y aller…

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence et Harry prit la tête de la marche pour conduire les autres jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre des Secrets.

- Euh… Harry, tu la vois où ton entrée ? demanda Drago d'une voix incertaine.

- Reculez-vous, tous. Ordonna le Survivant aux autres qui, sauf Ginny, étaient, à son goût, beaucoup trop proche des lavabos pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte sans les toucher.

Voyant que les autres avaient l'air vraiment étonné par l'ordre du jeune garçon, la cadette de la famille Weasley décida de l'appuyer.

- Faites ce que Harry vous dit, sinon il ne pourra pas ouvrir la chambre…

Les cinq autres, qui se demandaient toujours pourquoi il fallait qu'ils se reculent, décidèrent quand même d'obéir et ils s'éloignèrent tous des bords des lavabos.

- Ouvre-toi ! parla Harry, en fourchelangue.

La colonne qui maintenait tous les lavabos se mit en mouvement et elle s'éleva un peu, laissant voir un trou béant en son milieu, qui semblait ne pas en finir, tellement l'endroit où il atterrissait était sombre.

Les autres, sauf Ginny qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir la pièce s'ouvrir et qui savait comment s'y rendre, étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils virent Harry se rapprocher dangereusement du précipice, suivit de près par Ginny, et observèrent le jeune garçon sauter à l'intérieur.

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent Sirius et Hermione, en se précipitant vers l'ouverture au moment où Ginny sautait à son tour.

- Bon, je pense qu'il faut sauter… remarqua Sévérus.

Il respira un grand coup et sauta à la suite de ses deux élèves.

Les quatre amis restant se regardèrent et se décidèrent enfin à rejoindre les trois autres en bas.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est horrible…

Harry rit un peu, mais pas vraiment d'un rire joyeux, c'était plutôt un rire jaune, ce qui étonna un peu les autres.

- Si tu trouves ça horrible, attend de te retrouver dans la chambre !

- C'est pas la chambre ! s'exclamèrent les trois adultes et Hermione et Drago.

- Désolé… s'excusa Harry. Mais va falloir encore avancer un peu. Vous venez !

Les autres suivirent le jeune garçon sans dire un mot, pas vraiment rassurés par les lieux.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte, une porte avec un dessin de serpent sur le dessus.

Harry parla à nouveau en fourchelangue afin de l'ouvrir et ils se retrouvèrent tous é l'entrée d'une salle effrayante au possible.

Un long couloir se trouvait entre deux parois rocheuses sur lesquelles étaient gravé des formes de serpents puis, au bout de ce couloir, il y avait une pièce circulaire, assez grande, elle aussi entourée de paroi de pierre.

Harry se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il était entré par ici Ginny, inconsciente, gisait au milieu de la salle, à côté de journal de Jedusor et ils avaient tout les deux été rejoint par le souvenir de Voldemort qui avait lancé sur le jeune Harry le basilic enfermé dans la chambre depuis des siècles.

Cette fois-ci, la pièce était complètement vide, et silencieuse, mais cela ne faisait que la rendre encore plus sinistre et terrifiante.

Hermione, Drago, Sirius et Sévérus restèrent figé d'horreur lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'aspect intérieur de la pièce et commençaient vraiment à douter de la santé mentale de Salazar Serpentard, il fallait vraiment être complètement cinglé pour construire une pièce pareille, et en particulier la construire au sein même d'une école !

Rémus, quant à lui, avait une étrange impression de déjà vu, même si cela était parfaitement impossible qu'il soit déjà venu dans cette chambre mais cela lui donnait un sentiment de malaise et de terreur et, inconsciemment, il agrippa le bras de Sirius qui sursauta un peu au contact mais se détendit immédiatement en reconnaissant son amant.

Harry, et Hermione qui restait toujours à côté de lui, avancèrent le long du couloir jusqu'à la pièce centrale, rapidement suivit par les autres.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis au centre, ils se consultèrent pour savoir comment il fallait qu'ils fassent pour rechercher efficacement les objets dans toutes la salle.

- Il faudrait qu'on se sépare… remarqua Drago.

- On fait trois groupe ? demanda sa petite amie.

- Ouais… Et comment on partage ? questionna Hermione.

- Et ben, commença Sévérus. Je propose que Remus et Sirius forment un groupe, Harry et Hermione un autre et Drago, Ginny et moi le dernier…

Tout le monde s'en remit à cette décision et ils partirent chacun dans une direction différente.

Harry et Hermione partirent sur le côté droit, et escaladèrent un peu la parois pour se retrouver dans une sorte de tunnel, comme celui qu'avait emprunter Harry lors de sa deuxième année pour échapper au basilic.

Il le longèrent pendant un moment, tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas louper une branche de tunnel et de fouiller vraiment partout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par déboucher dans une petite pièce, cachée derrière les rocher, que Harry n'avait pas repérée durant sa première visite des lieux.

  
+++

De leur côté, Ginny, Drago et Sévérus étaient aussi passé par les tunnels, mais ceux qui se trouvaient du côté gauche de la pièce.

Ces galeries ne semblaient plus en finir et les trois aventuriers commençaient vraiment à se demandé si ce chemin menait à quelque part lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant une paroi qui leur barrait complètement la route.

+++

Sirius et Remus avancèrent tous droit, exactement dans le prolongement du couloir qu'ils avaient emprunter pour arriver dans la pièce centrale.

Ils commencèrent à escalader le mur dans lequel était sculpté une immense statue représentant un serpent géant, et se retrouvèrent bientôt sur une sorte de plate-forme depuis laquelle ils voyaient le reste de la pièce.

Rémus ressentait toujours ce sentiment de malaise et surtout, il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce décor, de déjà avoir marché sur ce chemin, de déjà être monté jusqu'ici, mais tout cela était absolument impossible !

+++

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ginny à ses deux compagnons.

- Ben, on va devoir retourner en arrière… constata Drago.

- Non ! Pas nécessairement… 

- Comment ça ? demandèrent les deux adolescents à leur ancien professeur de potion qui venait de parler.

- Vous voyez ces gravures ?

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent effectivement, ils voyaient les signes qui étaient gravés sur la pierre lisse, cela semblait être pictogramme chinois et des hiéroglyphes.

- Ce sont des caractères d'une langue utilisé dans la magie noire. C'est une énigme qu'il faut résoudre.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus grand que Dieu et plus maléfique que le diable, que les pauvres ont et dont les riches ont besoin et si on le mange, on meurt.

- Hein ??? s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux adolescents. 

- On aurait bien besoin d'Hermione… soupira Ginny, tandis que les deux garçons lui montraient son accord. 

+++

Le sol de la pièce devant laquelle Harry et Hermione se tenaient, ressemblait à un damier géant, mais dont les cases étaient numérotés.

Les numéros n'allaient pas dans l'ordre et il n'y avait aucune logique entre eux, et les deux adolescents ne préféraient pas mettre le pied sur une des cases avant de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Soudain, des lettres dorées s'inscrivirent dans l'air, de la même manière que lorsque Jedusor avait écrit son nom avec sa baguette.

Harry récita le texte à haute voix.

- _Le deuxième nombre premier après le carré d'un nombre factoriel…_ Euh… Hermione, à part que c'est une énigme mathématique, tu peux me dire ce que l'on doit faire.__

- Et bien, d'après moi, certaine cases sont piégées et d'autre non… Et je suppose que l'on peut marcher que sur celle qui corresponde à la donnée de l'énigme.__

- Et dire que j'ai toujours détesté les math ! soupira le jeune homme.__

+++

- C'est énigme est impossible à comprendre ! S'exclama Ginny, qui en avait vraiment marre de ne rien y comprendre.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est bien trop compliqué… soupira Drago.__

- Je ne sais pas, admit Sévérus, pensif. Quelque chose me dit que la réponse doit être beaucoup plus simple que l'on ne pourrait le penser. Et c'est ça qui la rend difficile. __

- Il faudrait la séparer en plusieurs partie… fit remarquer Ginny. En fait, prendre chaque indice à part et essayer de voir ce qui pourrait y répondre, puis tout mettre ensemble. _Qu'est-ce qui est plus grand que dieu ?___

- Rien…__

- _Qu'est-ce qui est plus maléfique que le diable ?_

- Rien…__

- _Qu'est-ce que les pauvres ont ?_

- Rien…__

- _De quoi est-ce que les riches ont besoins ?_

- De rien…

Le visage de Ginny s'était illuminé au fur et à mesure que les deux autres avaient répondu aux parties de l'énigme.

- Ben la voilà la réponse ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? demandèrent les autres qui n'avaient visiblement pas dû comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient répondu tout le long du question/réponse était la réponse de l'énigme.

- C'est RIEN la solution ! Rien est plus grand que Dieu, rien n'est plus maléfique que le diable, les pauvres n'ont rien, les riches n'ont besoin de rien et lorsque l'on ne mange rien, on meurt !

Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent admirativement, avant de la féliciter pour sa logique Sévérus avait raison, les réponses les plus simples sont parfois les plus dur à trouver…

Sévérus actionna les touches qui permettait de répondre en écrivant le bon mot, et la pièce s'ouvrit.

+++

Sirius s'était avancé un peu plus loin sur la plate-forme tandis que Remus était resté un peu en retrait, essayant de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu cette scène.

Bizarrement, voir Sirius sur cette passerelle lui était familier, et il ne s'étonna même pas de le voir se pencher pour examiner quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le sol.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était mais cela semblait vraiment l'intriguer.

Il fronçait les sourcils, se demandant quel effet produirait cette espèce de bouton si il l'actionnait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sirius à voix haute, plus pour lui que pour son compagnon.

+++

Harry et Hermione se tenaient à présent tout les deux sur une des cases du milieu de la pièce.

Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas fait une seule erreur, et cela était surtout dû à l'habilité de la jeune fille en mathématiques aucun des deux adolescents n'osaient imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il faisait une erreur.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, les chiffres inscrits sur les cases devenaient de plus en plus élevé et par conséquent, beaucoup plus difficile de trouver lesquels correspondaient à la phrase de la donnée.

Mais ils arrivaient tout de même à progresser, d'ailleurs, ils finirent par arriver devant la porte qui se trouvait à l'opposé de celle par laquelle ils étaient entré.

Ils n'eurent aucun problème à la franchir et se retrouvèrent dans une salle entièrement vide, mis à part le part le présentoir qui se trouvait en son centre et sur lequel était posé une magnifique coupe en or.

Celle qu'ils avaient pour mission de ramener à leur époque.

- On l'a retrouvée Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. On a réussi !

- Ouais… Espérons que les autres auront retrouvé  le cristal parce que de ce côté-ci, on ne peut pas aller plus loin… fit remarqué Harry, tout en rangeant le précieux objets dans son sac à dos.

+++

Sévérus, Ginny et Drago purent voir que la pièce devant laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient vide, sauf un petit placard tout au fond, collé au mur.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Ginny ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de la petite armoire, craignant que cela ne soit un piège.

Mais il n'en était rien.

A l'intérieur du placard, se trouvait le cristal aux reflets dorés et argenté le cristal de la Vie.

- C'est le cristal qu'on cherchait ? questionna Ginny.

- Ouais… affirma Sévérus.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il nous faut revenir en arrière maintenant, dit Drago, tandis que Sévérus rangeait la pierre précieuse dans le sac qu'il avait emmener avec lui.

+++

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sirius à voix haute, plus pour lui que pour son compagnon.

Voilà !

Remus se souvint que c'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Sirius dans son cauchemar, juste avant de… avant de mourir !

C'était ça que cet endroit lui rappelait ! Son rêve.

Donc, ce n'était pas un endroit sortit de son imagination, c'était la chambre des Secrets qu'il avait vu quelque mois plus tôt.

Ce qui voulait dire que l'objet sur lequel Sirius était penché devait déclencher un mécanisme, le mécanisme qui libérerait la flèche, la flèche qui tuerai Sirius !

Remus n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher Sirius de déclencher le mécanisme caché mais il se précipita vers son amant pour l'écarter de la trajectoire du projectile.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de s'enlever lui-même de la trajectoire et la flèche lui transperça l'épaule, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, au moment même où il basculait au-delà de la plate-forme, dans le vide, pour retomber lourdement sur le sol de la chambre.

Le choc qu'avait reçu Sirius après que son compagnon l'ait ôter de la trajectoire du projectile lui avait fait quelque peu perdre ses esprits, mais le cri de Remus le ramena brusquement à la réalité et il eut juste le temps de le voir tomber.

- Remus ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant en bas de la statue.


	17. soins d'urgences

Chapitre 16

- Remus ! appela Sirius lorsqu'il arriva au côté de son ami. Rem' ! Je t'en prie, réponds-moi… supplia-t-il, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, Remus étant inconscient, sûrement à cause de la chute, en tout cas il espérait que c'était ça.

Sirius plaça sa main au-dessous du corps de son amant pour l'allonger un peu plus confortablement, en tout cas aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait sur un sol de pierre.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ses doigts et, lorsqu'il retira sa main, il vit qu'elle était recouverte de sang.

Et c'était loin de venir de la petite coupure qui ornait son front désormais, mais plutôt de l'endroit où la flèche ressortait.

- c'est pas vrai… Rem' réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi mon ange… pria-t-il, en secouant légèrement Remus, les larmes commençant à courir le long de ses joues, lorsqu'il vit que son amant n'avait aucune réaction.

+++

Harry et Hermione faisaient le chemin en sens inverse.

Heureusement pour eux, une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé la coupe, tout le quadrillage de la pièce s'était effacé et ils n'eurent pas besoin de tout recalculé.

Ils avançaient tranquillement le long de la galerie, lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri de Sirius.

Ils commencèrent alors à courir vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les maraudeurs, priant pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arriver de grave, mais ils en doutaient fortement car Sirius n'était quand même pas du genre à hurler pour un oui ou pour un non.

+++

Ginny, Sévérus et Drago entendirent eux aussi le hurlement de leur ami et se précipitèrent vers lui.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Harry et Hermione dans la pièce centrale et se figèrent en voyant Remus allongé par terre, sans bouger, et Sirius pleurer à ses côtés.

Sévérus et Harry reprirent leurs esprit en premier et se rapprochèrent des deux maraudeurs.

Sévérus alla directement vers Remus pour l'examiner et essayer de voir ce qu'il avait tandis que Harry éloigna Sirius, avec beaucoup de peine d'ailleurs, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Harry, c'est moi qui aurait dû recevoir la flèche, pas… pas lui… sanglota Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Sirius, ce n'est pas ta faute… assura Harry, en berçant son parrain.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer mais là, il semblait tellement désemparé que cela lui brisait le cœur.

- Remus avait rêvé de ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sirius ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce, en s'agenouillant à côté des deux garçons.

Ginny et Drago étaient resté au côté de Sévérus mais tous les trois écoutaient quand même d'une oreille ce que racontait Sirius.

- Il avait rêvé qu'il était… dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et que… et que moi j'avais actionné un… une sorte de mécanisme et que je… que j'avais reçu une flèche en plein cœur… Je lui ai dit que c'était qu'un cauchemar, que ça n'arriverait pas…

Harry et  Hermione se regardèrent, ils n'osaient même pas imaginé ce que devait ressentit le parrain du jeune garçon.

Sévérus arriva vers le groupe, pour les informer de ce qu'avait Remus.

- Il faut le soigner tout de suite… La chute n'a pas fait trop de dégât, juste une petite coupures sur le front mais il perd beaucoup de sang à cause de la flèche… et elle était empoisonnée alors il faut vraiment se dépêcher avant que le poison se répande dans l'organisme entier, surtout qu'il est inconscient et que cela rend la propagation encore plus rapide…

- Oh mon Dieu… soupira Sirius  en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son filleul et en rejoignant le corps inanimé de son amant. Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour remonter ?

- On va transplaner… renseigna Harry. Je reviendrai plus tard pour refermer les portes. Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de faire vite.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement et prit Remus dans ses bras, délicatement, et attendit que les autres le rejoignent.

Ils formèrent un cercle et les quatre adolescents se concentrèrent sur la salle commune des professeurs de duel et ils transplanèrent, en emmenant avec eux leur trois amis.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon et ils montèrent directement dans la chambre de Sirius et celui-ci déposa le long-garou sur le lit.

- Il faut un antidote… fit remarquer Drago.

- On ne sait même pas quel est le poison… On ne peut pas fabriqué d'antidote sans savoir les effets de quels ingrédients il doit contrer. Expliqua Sévérus.

- Si ! on peut le faire… Le contre-poison qui était au programme du début de l'année. Il peut annuler les effets de n'importe quel poison !s'exclama Ginny.

- Vous vous rappelez comment on le prépare ? demanda Sirius, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

- Je ne sais plus dans quel ordre on doit ajouter les ingrédients… avoua-t-elle, mais je me rappelle des ingrédients qu'il faut et je peux aller les chercher en salle de potion.

- Ça ne nous servira pas à grand chose si on ne sait pas préparer la potion… soupira Sirius, en enlevant quelques mèches de cheveux du front de Remus.

- Mais on peut trouver comment faire dans le livre que j'ai prêté à Lily ! se rappela Harry.

- Je vais le chercher… affirma Hermione en sortant de la pièce.

- Et je vais chercher les ingrédients… fit à son tour Ginny en sortant elle-aussi.

Il y  eut un moment de silence puis Harry le brisa en sortant à son tour.

- Je vais aller refermer la chambre avant qu'il n'y ait des problèmes… expliqua-t-il.

À nouveau, plus un mot ne fut prononcé mais Sirius ne supporta pas très longtemps ce silence et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, sans prononcer un seul mot.

- Drago, tu pourrais nettoyer un peu les plaies de Remus, s'il te plait ? demanda Sévérus au jeune garçon.

- Bien sûr… acquiesça Drago, en se rendant dans la salle de bain adjacente au moment où Sévérus sortant à son tour de la chambre pour aller retrouver Sirius.

Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin car le maraudeur était effondré sur le canapé de la salle commune et pleurait.

Sévérus alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, en essayant de faire cesser ses pleurs.

Ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment, mais il sentit son nouvel ami s'accrocher à lui alors que ses sanglots redoublaient.

- Ne t'en fait pas Sirius… Il est fort… Il va s'en sortir… Et je crois qu'on peut faire confiance à Ginny pour l'antidote… 

- Je sais mais… j'aurai pu éviter ça… J'aurai du faire plus attention… articula-t-il péniblement.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que son cauchemar était réel. 

Sirius ne répondit rien.

Sévérus continua à bercer lentement Sirius, le serrant toujours dans ses bras, et passant machinalement ses doigts au travers de ses cheveux pour essayer de le calmer un peu.

+++

Drago ramena une bassine remplie d'eau et un chiffon qu'il fit tremper à l'intérieur avant de doucement lavé le sang qui était collé sur le front de Remus.

Une fois qu'il eut lavé la place, il prit du désinfectant et en appliqua un peu sur la plaie avant de prendre un sparadrap et de le coller sur son front, en faisant attention de ne pas trop appuyer pour qu'il n'ait pas mal lorsqu'il se réveillerai.

Il ôta le plus doucement qu'il put le T-Shirt de son ami et fit une grimace en voyant la blessure.

Elle avait l'air vraiment infectée à cause du poison, et ce n'était pas son désinfectant qui allait pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit mais il fallait quand même nettoyé la plaie.

Drago appliqua le plus doucement possible le chiffon mouillé sur la blessure et enleva le plus de sang possible, ce qui n'était pas évident vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore arrêter de saigner.

Lorsque le sang sécher fut complètement partit, Drago appliqua une compresse sur la plaie et appuya assez fort pour diminuer l'hémorragie avant de faire de même dans le dos de son ami, là où la flèche était ressortie, et il fit un bandage qui entourait tout le haut du corps de Remus.

+++

Ginny pénétra silencieusement dans la classe de potion, cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry qui se trouvait dans la salle commune des adultes et qu'elle avait prit au cas où sa professeur de potion aurait eu l'idée de passer dans sa classe pendant qu'elle s'y trouvait déjà.

Elle se dirigea vers la réserve, là où elle avait vu Kellie Angel aller chercher les ingrédients pendant les cours.

Il y avait des bonnes centaines de flacon mais, heureusement pour elle, leur professeur était très ordrée et les avait rangés par ordre alphabétique, ce qui lui évita la peine de chercher parmi tous les pots.

Elle se dépêcha de prendre les quelques flacons dont elle avait besoin et ressortit tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée puis, une fois qu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle commença à courir jusqu'à la tour où logeaient ses amis.

+++

Hermione arriva dans la salle commune de Griffondor après une petite course dans les corridors de l'école.

Heureusement, elle n'avait croisé aucun professeur ni le concierge de l'école, et était donc arrivée à destinations sans encombre.

Elle monta silencieusement dans le dortoir des filles et se dirigea vers le lit de Lily, tout en se demandant où son amie avait bien pu ranger le livre de Harry.

Elle allait commencer à fouiller dans les affaires de la jeune préfète, mais celle-ci se réveilla au moment où elle se rapprocha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? chuchota-t-elle, pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir.

Hermione dût tout de même admettre que c'était une bonne chose que Lily se soit réveillée, elle pourrait lui dire où elle avait ranger le livre et de toute façon, Hermione n'aurait aucun mal à inventer une petite histoire qui puisse expliquer le besoin urgent de cette ouvrage.

- J'aurai besoin du livre que t'a prêté Harry… expliqua Hermione.

- En plein milieu de la nuit ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Lily, visiblement inquiète. Et où est Ginny ? continua-t-elle en en voyant pas la jeune rouquine dans son lit.

Et c'était là qu'il fallait commencer l'improvisation.

- Danny est blessé… c'est assez grave parce qu'un poison est entrer dans la plaie et on ne sait pas du tout de quel poison il s'agit. On voudrait faire la potion qu'on a apprise au début de l'année mais on ne se rappelle plus dans quel ordre il faut ajouter les ingrédients. Ginny est avec les autres…

C'était la vérité, mais elle ne disait pas comment Remus s'était blessé…

- Oh mon Dieu ! J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre ! s'exclama Lily, sans réveiller personne, heureusement, tout en cherchant le livre qu'elle ne mit pas très longtemps à retrouver. Tiens…

- Merci Lily… remercia Hermione en étreignant son amie. Oh et s'il te plait, pas un mot de tous ça à qui que ce soit…

- Bien sûr !

- Merci… 

Hermione fit un dernier sourire à son amie avant de repartir.

+++

Harry se rendit dans les toilettes des filles et descendit à nouveau dans le passage pour refermer la porte qui se trouvait en bas puis, il transplana en haut du passage et referma aussi la première entrée.

Comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de risque que le basilic se réveille et commence à se balader à l'intérieur de l'école.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il vit Sévérus et Ginny entrain de préparer la potion tandis que Hermione leur disait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Drago était assis dans un des canapés et ne faisait rien de spécial à part regarder les trois autres travailler.

- Sirius est en haut ? lui demanda Harry.

Drago acquiesça et regarda Harry monter les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de son parrain.

Le jeune orphelin ouvrit silencieusement la porte et vit que son parrain était assis à genoux à côté du lit et tenait la main de Remus dans la sienne.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu entré ainsi, il sursauta lorsque la main de son filleul se posa sur son épaule.

Sirius se retourna vers lui, deux traînées transparentes coulant le long de ses joues et Harry s'assit juste côté de lui.

- Ginny et Sévérus sont entrain de préparer la potion…

- Ça va marcher hein ? La potion… c'est sûr qu'elle va marcher ?

- Bien sûr… Ne t'en fait pas, la potion marche tant que la personne respire encore et c'est le cas de Remus…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas prêter plus d'attention à son cauchemar ? demanda Sirius, la voix emplie de culpabilité.

Harry le remarqua et démentit tout de suite l'idée que se faisait son parrain, il n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arriver.

- Ecoute Sirius, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un rêve prémonitoire… Alors ce n'est pas ta faute d'accord ? Je suis sûr que lui ne t'en veux pas… dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de son parrain.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais il se laissa aller dans les bras de son filleul et se retrouva alors à moitié coucher sur lui.

Tous les deux restèrent comme ça, sans parler, aucun autres bruits ne venaient troubler la tranquillité de la pièce jusqu'à ce que Sévérus entre dans la pièce avec la potion dans un gobelet.

Sirius se releva immédiatement et Harry fit de même, un peu moins brusquement quand même.

Sévérus se rendit au côté de son ami, encore inconscient et demanda de l'aide à Sirius.

- Tu peux lui relever la tête pendant que je lui fait avaler l'antidote, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr… répondit-il en se précipitant vers son amant pour lui relever la tête en passant un bras derrière sa nuque.

Sévérus porta le gobelet aux lèvres de Remus et lui versa le liquide dans sa bouche, prenant soin de ne pas renverser à côté.

- Quand est-ce que l'antidote fera effet ? demanda Sirius.

- Il commence déjà mais il faut attendre un moment avant que le poison soit complètement évincer de l'organisme, il a déjà eu le temps de bien se répandre. Il faudra quand même quelque jours avant qu'il reprenne conscience… Et il devra encore se reposer un peu après…

- D'accord, merci… 

- C'est rien… On sera en bas si tu as besoin de nous…

Sirius hocha la tête et regarda ses deux amis sortirent de la chambre et lorsque la porte fut refermée, il baissa les yeux sur son amant et lui donna un baiser sur le front, en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

+++

Au salon, les autres se demandaient s'ils devaient prévenir le directeur de ce qui était arrivé.

- Je pense que ce serait mieux de le faire… affirma Harry. De toute façon, si Rem' n'assure plus les cours, il se rendre bien compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas.

- Ouais… J'irai l'avertir demain… décida Sévérus. Mais je me demande comment est-ce que je faire pour les cours parce que, connaissant Sirius, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra quitter le chevet de Remus.

- Ben, on t'aidera nous… Il suffira de demander la permission au professeur et on alternera assez souvent pour qu'on puisse quand même suivre quelques cours chacun… proposa Hermione.

- Vous êtes sûr que cela ira ? 

- Bien sûr ! affirma Drago. Après tout, on a quand même un assez bon niveau en duel…

- Et puis comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore avant qu'on parte, on a déjà le niveau de septième année alors cela ne fera pas grand chose si on loupe quelques cours.

- D'accord… Je demanderai aussi ça au directeur demain… Bon, vous devriez aller vous coucher tout les quatre…

- D'accord, à demain…

Les quatre adolescents dirent au revoir à leur ami et retournèrent à leur dortoir, laissant les sacs à dos dans lesquels se trouvaient les deux objets dans la salle commune des trois adultes.


	18. tout s'arrange

Salut ! Voilà le new's chapter !!!

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé : J'vous adore les gars (les miss aussi) et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira… L'histoire est bientôt terminée (il reste entre 4 et 5 chapitre) et j'ai déjà une suite en prévision, qui raconterai la septième année de nos chers héros… Mais elle ne sera probablement pas là avant l'été !!! Gros bisous et please review !!!

Chapitre 17

Le lundi suivant, Remus n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience et, comme l'avait prédit Sévérus, Sirius ne voulait pas quitter son chevet, même pour assurer les cours de duel, donc Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny aidait leur ancien professeur de potion à assurer ses cours.

Beaucoup d'élèves se posèrent des questions pendant les premiers cours, même s'ils avouaient que les quatre adolescents étaient vraiment doué pour ça et donc, voyant qu'ils étaient harcelé par les autres, Dumbledore prit la parole au souper.

- Chers élèves, je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pour quelles raisons, ce sont Mr Knight, Miss Joss, Mr Matthews et Miss Halliwell qui assure les cours de duel avec le professeur Green… Et bien, c'est parce que vos deux autres professeurs ont dû s'absenter pour des raisons personnelles et que vos quatre camarades, connaissant le professeur Green et étant aussi très doué en duel d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger, étaient les mieux placé pour reprendre ce rôle. Et je vous demanderait de ne pas les embêter pour chercher à savoir ce qu'ont vos deux professeurs. Ils seront sûrement bientôt de retour, mais jusque là, les cours se dérouleront comme aujourd'hui. 

Le directeur se rassit et le repas pu continuer tout à fait normalement.

Ses paroles avaient dû faire effets sur les élèves car aucun des quatre amis ne se retrouva bombardé de question comme il l'avait été tout au long de la journée, et purent donc mangé en paix.

Les seuls qui leur posèrent quand même quelques questions furent Lily, qui savait déjà à peu près ce qui c'était passé et qui, par conséquent, était assez inquiète pour son professeur et Remus qui savait que cela ne pouvait pas être des raisons personnelles qui les occupait puisqu'ils n'étaient pas de cette époque et que donc, cela serait un peu difficile que cela soit personnel.

Ce fut Hermione qui se chargea des questions de Lily et Harry de celle de Remus pendant que les deux autres occupaient le reste des maraudeurs pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de la *disparition* de leurs amis.

+++

- Alors Hermione, est-ce que c'est vraiment grave ? demanda Lily, l'inquiétude lisible dans ses yeux émeraudes.

- Assez, Danny n'a toujours pas reprit conscience, mais il se remet gentiment. La fièvre commence à retomber, ce qui signifie que les effets du poison sont entrain de s'estomper. Mais il a quand même perdu beaucoup de sang et il s'est cogné la tête lors de sa chute…

- Je ne comprend pas comment est-ce qu'un accident pareil à pu se produire… Il n'y a pas d'endroit dans l'école où l'on risque de se blesser de cette manière…

- Non mais en fait, nos entraînement sont assez spéciaux. On se rend dans une salle entièrement vide et on fait apparaître un décor qui est rempli de piège et dont l'aspect change à chaque fois qu'on l'utilise…

- C'est possible de faire un sortilège comme ça ?

- Oui, mais c'est vraiment difficile, il n'y a que Jason, Matt et Danny qui savent le faire…

- Et comment était le décor pour qu'il y ait eu un accident comme ça ?

- Et ben, c'était une sorte de grotte, gigantesque, avec des statues gravée dans la pierre et sur lesquelles ont pouvait grimper. On s'était séparer en trois groupe donc je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais Jason et Danny était sur une statue et un mécanisme à été actionner, un des pièges, ce qui as lancer une flèche empoisonnée et Danny l'a reçue dans l'épaule et l'impact l'a fait tomber de la statue. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle n'était pas trop haute parce que sinon…

- C'est affreux… Mais c'est la première fois qu'il vous arrive un accident en utilisant ce sortilège.

- Oui…

Hermione se demanda où elle avait trouvé une idée pareille pour raconter son histoire à la future mère de Harry mais au moins, maintenant, elle savait qu'elle avait un véritable talent pour l'improvisation, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Elle espérait simplement que Lily ne soit pas trop curieuse et qu'elle aille pas demandé à un de ces professeurs comment fonctionnait exactement ce sortilège car sinon, elle devrait fournir de sacrées explications !

+++

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Remus, une fois que les deux adolescents furent seul dans leur dortoir. 

- Ben en fait, Danny s'est blessé… assez gravement et Jason ne veut pas quitter son chevet.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Et c'est grave à quel point ?

- Ben, disons qu'une flèche empoisonnée lui a traversé l'épaule et qu'il a fait ensuite une chute de quelque mètres pour finir sur un sol de pierre, alors…

Rémus grimaça à l'entente du récit il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à la place de son professeur, mais au fait, comment est-ce qu'un accident pareil a pu avoir lieu dans l'école ?

- Mais comment est-ce que c'est arrivé exactement ? demanda le jeune loup-garou, curieux.

- Et bien, si on est à cette époque, tu dois bien te douter que c'est pas pour s'amuser…

- Bien sûr, personne ne prendrait le risque de changer le cours de l'histoire sans avoir une bonne raison…

- Et bien tu vois, on a une mission et cette mission nous a obliger à descendre dans… dans la chambre des secrets.

Il s'arrêta un moment dans son récit, mais lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur ouvrir de grands yeux, il sut immédiatement à quoi il pensait et il s'empressa de démentir l'idée.

- Ne t'en fait pas, aucun d'entre nous n'est l'héritier de Serpentard… Il y a aussi autre chose qui permet d'entrer dans la chambre…

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire… 

- Pourquoi ? Ce ne serait pas si grave que ça…

- Oh que si ! Parce que, comme je te connais, je suis sûr que tu arriverai à trouver l'emplacement de l'entrée et si en plus tu connais le moyen d'y entrer, ce serait dangereux pour toi, comme pour tous ceux qui se trouve dans l'école !

Bien sûr, Remus ne pourrait de toute façon pas y entrer mais, il ne fallait quand même pas qu'il sache le moyen de le faire parce qu'il pourrait toujours en parler à quelqu'un et on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un qui parle aussi le fourchelangue, sans être forcément un héritier de Salazar Serpentard arrivait à y entrer et lâcherai le basilic dans l'école alors que, normalement, cela ne devrait pas arriver avant la deuxième année de Harry.

- D'accord… Et je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que je te demande pourquoi ce serait si dangereux ?

Harry haussa les épaules et eut un air navré.

- Je comprend, ne t'en fait pas… Déjà que j'en sais beaucoup plus que je ne le devrait… Bon, on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions…

- Ouais…

+++

Ginny et Drago pénétrèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor et virent que Peter, Sirius et James étaient entrain de faire leur devoir mais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'eux, ils purent voir qu'ils avaient presque fini…

Hermione et Harry n'auraient pas le temps de finir d'expliquer à Lily et Remus se qu'il se passait  réellement avant que les trois maraudeurs ne remarquent leur absences il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de les occuper encore un moment, et ils avaient déjà une idée toute trouvée !

- Dites les gars, commença Ginny. Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce que vous avez fait en cours de métamorphose et d'enchantement puisqu'on les a louper ?

Sirius adressa un beau sourire à la jeune fille en répondant par l'affirmative.

- Allez, asseyez-vous…

Drago et Ginny se regardèrent avant de prendre place sur les sièges en face de ceux des maraudeurs qui commençaient à leur expliquer les deux cours qu'ils avaient eu durant la journée.

Les deux adolescents du futur faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre certains trucs immédiatement pour donner un peu plus de temps à leurs amis même si, en fait, il maîtrisait parfaitement les sujets abordés.

+++

La semaine se déroula de cette manière et les adolescents n'eurent aucun mal à conjuguer enseignement et cours, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune recherche à faire.

Certes, ils auraient pu repartir dès maintenant mais les quatre adolescents voulaient rester jusqu'à la fin de cette année pour pouvoir avoir quand même suivit le programme qu'ils devraient passer au examens de plus, ils ne pouvaient pas faire un voyage dans le temps tant que Remus ne se serait pas remis, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour sa sécurité.

A présent, tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour le souper et attendait que Dumbledore prenne la parole parce que ils avaient entendu dire qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire.

Celui-ci se leva enfin et réclama le silence.

- Chers élèves, l'ensemble des professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un bal à la fin de cette année, en l'honneur de nos sept amis qui sont arriver en début d'année et qui repartiront à la fin de celle-ci. Ce bal sera ouvert à toutes les années et ce ne sera pas un bal tout à fait traditionnel. Ce sera un bal costumé, et karaoké, ce qui signifie que ce sera à vous de chanter… J'espère que vous y viendrez nombreux… Maintenant, bon appétit.

La grande salle fut vite remplie par les murmures des conversations des élèves qui se réjouissaient de cette nouvelle et qui commençaient déjà à s'interroger sur quel déguisement il allait mettre, qui ils allaient inviter et aussi, ils se demandaient s'ils allaient vraiment devoir chanter !

Les maraudeurs et Lily, eux, n'avaient pas l'air de se réjouir autant que les autres, non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas content qu'il y ait un bal, au contraire, mais plutôt sur les raisons qui avaient poussé le directeur à organiser ce bal.

Leurs nouveaux amis allaient repartir à la fin de cette année, ce qui était déjà triste, mais en plus, ils ne les avaient pas prévenus !

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous repartiez ? s'emporta Sirius. Vous comptiez partir à la fin de l'année en nous souhaitant bonne vacances et on aurait appris à la rentrée que vous étiez reparti…

- Non ! coupa Drago. Bien sûr que non ! On vous l'aurait dit !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas prévenu ? demanda Peter.

- On ne voulait pas le faire trop tôt, c'est tout… expliqua calmement Harry. Après tout, il nous reste encore deux mois et demie avant la fin de l'année…

- Ouais… bougonna Sirius. Quand même !

Le ton du maraudeurs fit éclater de rire ses amis tellement il était enfantin, et surtout la tête qu'il avait prit après avoir dit ça ! Hilarant !

+++

Sirius était au chevet de Remus, un livre à la main, même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur son ouvrage.

Cela faisait quand même une semaine que son amant n'avait pas repris conscience et ce n'était vraiment pas très rassurant il aurait déjà dû reprendre connaissance puisque le poison avait été totalement évincer de son organisme mais sa chute avait dû être un peu plus grave que Sévérus ne l'avait crût.

Sirius espérait vraiment que Remus reprendrait conscience bientôt, il ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça, son teint était tellement pâle à cause de l'hémorragie qui lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang.

Mais combien de temps est-ce que cela durerai encore ! 

Ils étaient déjà passé par tellement de chose ces derniers temps et ils auraient dû avoir droit à une année tranquille.

Mais comment est-ce que toute cette histoire avait pu dégénérer à ce point-là ! 

Il n'était pas censé y avoir de blesser et encore moins quelqu'un qui reste aussi longtemps que cela sans connaissance !

Il reposa son livre en soupirant avant de se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et de se rendre jusqu'au lit de Remus pour s'y asseoir sur le bord.

Sirius passa sa main sur le front du loup-garou pour vérifié que la fièvre de son ami ne soit pas revenue, ce qui heureusement n'était pas le cas puis, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la joue du blessé alors que les yeux de celui-ci commençaient à s'entrouvrir.

La première chose que Remus vit fut le visage souriant de son amant penché au-dessus de lui alors qu'il sentait sa main qui caressait encore doucement sa pommette.

- Eh, comment tu te sens mon ange ? demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.

- Ça peut aller… murmura Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Je me rappelle juste qu'on se trouvait dans la chambre des Secrets sur une statue et puis, plus rien…

- J'ai actionné un mécanisme, comme dans ton rêve et tu m'as poussé hors de la trajectoire d'une flèche empoisonnée. Elle t'a traversé l'épaule, le choc t'a fait basculer dans le vide, tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant et tu as perdus connaissance…

Rémus hocha la tête.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda le loup-garou.

- Bientôt une semaine…

- Quoi !!! Je suis resté inconscient aussi longtemps que ça ?

- Ouais… On peut dire que tu nous as fait une sacrée peur… Surtout à moi…

- Excuse-moi… souffla Remus l'air coupable.

- Eh ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie ! s'exclama Sirius en se penchant sur son amant pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres. Promet-moi juste de ne plus me refaire un coup pareil.

- Promis… acquiesça Remus dans un sourire.

Il essaya de se relever, grimaçant de douleur, mais se retrouva vite à nouveau couché, maintenu en position allongée par son petit ami.

- Te va me faire le plaisir de rester couché et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu me le dis mais tu ne bouges pas… Tu as besoin de repos…

- Mais je viens de dormir presque une semaine… 

- Peut-être mais tu ne dois pas te fatiguer. Tu as perdus énormément de sang et tu t'es cogné la tête… Il y a peut-être eu une légère commotion alors s'il te plait ne bouge pas…

- D'accord… soupira Remus.

Sirius afficha un sourire puis, il s'allongea au côté de son amant avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et Remus posa sa tête sur le torse de l'animagus.

- Et pour les cours, comment est-ce que ça c'est passé ? demanda Remus.

- Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny se sont relayés pour nous remplacer…

- Nous ? Tu n'es pas aller enseigner non plus ?

- Non, il fallait quand même que quelqu'un soit à tes côtés si tu te réveillait…

- Au moins maintenant tu  pourras reprendre les cours…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas rester à mon chevet jusqu'à ce que je puisse à nouveau reprendre le travail…

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? Tu me crois coupable de ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Sirius, des larmes dans les yeux.

Il avait passé presque une semaine sans beaucoup dormir et il avait vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas vraiment compris quelles raisons poussaient Remus à lui demander de reprendre les cours, il pensait que c'était contre lui et cela lui faisait de la peine.

Rémus eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'était entrain de dire son amant que celui-ci s'était déjà levé et était sur le point de sortir de la pièce apparemment, il pensait réellement que Remus ne voulait pas qu'il reste.

- Mais non Sirius, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! s'exclama Remus en se remettant sur les pieds pour rattraper Sirius.

Très mauvaise idée !

Sa tête se mit à tourner et il chercha quelque chose à quoi il pourrait s'accrocher mais il n'y avait rien autour de lui qui le permettait de se rattraper et il perdit l'équilibre…

… Pour tomber directement dans les bras de Sirius qui était revenu sur ses pas dès qu'il avait vu que Remus s'était lever, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il  ne tiendrai pas debout.

Il le porta jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu te lèves ! 

- Je sais mais reste s'il te plait. Ecoute, si je t'ai dit que tu pouvais reprendre les cours c'est que je ne veux pas que tu passes encore des jours sans sortir… Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, alors s'il te plait…

- D'accord, je reprendrai les cours… Mais par contre, je dirai aux gamins de rester vers toi, je ne veux pas que tu restes seul, ok ?

- D'accord…

Rémus passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'attira sur lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.


	19. Lily

Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !!!

Bien, je sais que j'avais dit que je consacrait uniquement à cette fic pendant un moment mais je n'ai pas pu résister et j'en ai commencer une autre « darkness », qui me change un peu de mes autres fic puisque, comme son nom l'indique, c'est une histoire vraiment noire mais que cela ne vous inquiète pas, je continuerai à updater cette fic à un rythme soutenu.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et continuer à le faire, ça m'encourage vraiment !!!

Chapitre 18

Dès le lundi suivant, Sirius recommença à enseigner avec Sévérus pendant que les enfants restaient la plupart du temps avec Remus, pour lui tenir compagnie.

Enfin, lorsque le loup-garou n'était pas entrain de dormir car, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Sirius sur le fait qu'il avait dormi presque une semaine, il était encore très faible en raison de sa forte perte de sang.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Drago étaient dans la salle commune de leur trois professeur avec leur ami, endormi sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur les genoux d'Hermione.

Ils restaient dans la salle commune plutôt que dans la chambre à coucher parce que c'était quand même beaucoup plus pratique pour s'asseoir.

Les quatre élèves discutaient, en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller leur ami, du bal qui aurait lieu bientôt.

- Alors, vous savez comment vous aller vous déguiser ? demanda Ginny.

Les deux garçons hochèrent négativement la tête alors que Hermione, elle, répondit par l'affirmative.

- Moi j'ai une idée que je voudrais bien essayer… avoua la jeune rouquine. Mais comment est-ce qu'on peut faire… On a même pas pris d'argent et on a pas pensé à prendre des affaires pour un bal ?

- T'en fait pas Gin', coupa Harry. On a pas besoin d'acheter quoi que ce soit, il suffit d'un simple sortilège et se retrouver habillé comme on veut.

- C'est vrai ? demandèrent en même temps la jeune fille et Drago.

- Oui ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous ne connaissez pas ce sortilège ?

- Non…

- On a dû le trouver pendant les premières semaines de vacances, expliqua Harry.

- Alors Hermione, tu pourras m'aider ? demanda Ginny.

- Ouais bien sûr ! 

Les quatre adolescents se turent pendant un moment, laissant ainsi un silence total envahir la pièce.

Bien sûr, les deux garçons auraient pu demander à leur petites amies ce qu'elles voulaient mettre comme déguisement mais cela leur avait sembler vraiment inutile puisque de toute façon, elles n'auraient jamais accepter de le leur dire.

Après quelques minutes, le silence fut brisé par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent, surpris.

Qui est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

Après tout, Sirius et Sévérus n'avaient aucun besoin de frapper à la porte et les autres professeurs non plus puisqu'ils avaient tous le mot de passe, donc, cela devait être un élève.

Mais qui parce que, à part Remus et Lily, aucun ne savait qu'un de leur professeur était blesser donc, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient là tout les quatre.

Finalement, Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle il découvrit Lily.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez elle, quelque chose d'inhabituel.

- Salut Lily, euh…tu veux entrer ? dit-il en s'effaçant du pas de la porte pour laisser passer la jeune fille.

Cette dernière entra, en remerciant Harry qui la conduisit vers les autres.

- Tu peux t'asseoir… lui offrit-il.

Elle obéit, tout en ayant pas l'air très à l'aise, ce qui pouvait ce comprendre pour quelqu'un ayant sous ses yeux, son professeur endormi sur les genoux d'une de ses amies.

- Tu veux nous dire quelque chose ? demanda Ginny. Ou bien, tu as besoin d'un renseignement ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… admit Lily.

Cette réponse parût étonner quelque peu les quatre voyageurs temporels, qui se demandait visiblement ce que voulait dire la jeune fille par là.

Mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser de question avant de continuer de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, ayant apparemment repris de l'assurance.

- Vous savez, James et les autres ont fabriqués, l'année dernière, une carte de Poudlard… commença-t-elle.

- Une carte de Poudlard ? interrogea Drago, faisant semblant d'être surpris, même s'il savait que la jeune fille voulait parler de la carte des Maraudeurs.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait leur parler de cette carte, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs pris soin d'ensorceler pour ne pas que les maraudeurs ne sachent leur véritable identité puisque aucun sort effectuer sur une personne ne peut la tromper.

Donc, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en tirer avec un sortilège pour changer d'apparence, ils avaient décider de lancer un enchantement directement sur la carte.

- Oui, elle indique les passages secrets de l'école et les couloirs ainsi que toutes les personnes qui s'y trouve.

- Ça doit vraiment être pratique pour s'amuser ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ça l'est…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu nous parles de ça Lil' ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai aperçu qu'elle avait été ensorcelée… annonça calmement Lily.

Les quatre amis arrivèrent, avec quelques difficultés, à ne pas paraître anxieux mais ce n'était pas bon, mais alors là pas bon du tout, que la future mère de Harry ait découvert que l'objet avait été trafiqué.

- Et tu veux qu'on t'aide à la désensorceler ? questionna Ginny, espérant tout comme les autres que c'était ce que voulait la jeune fille.

- Pas vraiment. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aideriez à le faire… Après tout, c'est quand même vous qui l'avez ensorcelée.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, une pointe de panique dans les yeux si la jeune fille les soupçonnait, il devait bien y avoir une raison et il y avait sûrement eu confirmation si elle était venue leur en parler, et aussi directement que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est nous qui l'avons fait ? demanda Harry, le plus posément possible.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais quelque chose me dit que tout les élèves n'ont pas lu _« Truquage d'objets magiques pour sorciers avancés »_. Et comme vous avez étudiez des sortilèges plus avancé avec ton parrain Harry, et ses amis, je suppose que vous n'avez aucun problème pour réaliser des enchantement plus compliquer que la moyenne.

Elle savait dans quel livre le sortilège avait été pris, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle connaissait, à l'heure qu'il est, le contre-sort pour rendre la carte à nouveau normale et qu'elle l'avait sûrement déjà fait, ce qui expliquait sa venue ici puisqu'elle n'était pas censée savoir où se trouvait les quartiers de ses professeurs de Duel.

- Lily… Est-ce que tu as lancé le contre-sort ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui… murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Mais je les remis pour ne pas que les autres voient ce que j'ai vu….Et est-ce que je peux savoir la vérité ?

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent embarrassés.

Ils ne pouvaient plus mentir à Lily puisque si elle avait déjà pratiquer le contre-sort, elle devait savoir leur véritable noms et donc, par conséquent, qu'il était impossible qu'ils viennent de cette époque.

Ils auraient toujours pu lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie mais le seul problème c'est que, même si depuis l'année dernière ils avaient appris beaucoup de nouveau enchantement très complexe, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de problème en utilisant celui-ci, et en risquant de faire des dommages aux cerveaux de la future mère de Harry.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul choix tout lui dire.

- On vient de l'an 2001… lâcha Harry.

À cette annonce, la jeune Lily releva la tête pour regarder son futur fils dans les yeux.

- Je me doutais bien que vous ne veniez pas de notre époque, il n'y a qu'à en juger par vos nom… Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre de notre… de mon époque sait qui vous êtes réellement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les professeurs sont au courant de toute l'histoire et… Remus sait d'où on vient.

- Rémus ??? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

- Les vacances de Noël… expliqua simplement Ginny.

- Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes réellement… demanda Lily.

- Tu n'as pas vu nos noms ? demanda Drago, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si, mais j'aimerai l'entendre de votre bouche et j'aimerai aussi savoir les liens que vous avez avec les gens de cette époque.

- D'accord… d'accord, de toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix… soupira Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis le fils de James… et le tiens… finit-il en soutenant le regard de sa future mère.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs, lui offrit un magnifique sourire alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et elle lui sauta au coup, à l'étonnement général.

- Je savais que tu étais le fils de James, mais je ne pensais pas que j'étais ta mère… ou plutôt que je le serai… Je suis tellement contente de savoir que James et moi on va rester ensemble et qu'on va se marier et avoir un fils…

Harry serra Lily en retour et l'embrassa sur la tête avant de se dégager de son étreinte et de la regarder.

- On devrait peut-être passer au reste des présentations… suggéra-t-il commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise à cause des propos de sa future mère, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre et que son bonheur avec James serait de courte durée.

- D'accord… Hermione, toi tu as des parents moldus n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, acquiesça la jeune fille. Tu ne peux connaître personne de ma famille…

Lily hocha la tête et elle se retourna vers Ginny.

- Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Tu as dû connaître mes parents puisqu'ils étaient en septième année lorsque tu es entrée en première… Arthur et Mollie Weasley… 

- Oui, je les connais… Ce sont vraiment dans gens géniaux… C'est d'ailleurs dommage que je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de les connaître mieux que ça.

Lily se retourna ensuite vers le dernier adolescent, c'est-à-dire Drago qui prit ensuite la parole.

- Mon nom est Drago Malefoy… lâcha-t-il simplement.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir comment ça se fait que tu restes avec les autres… Enfin, tu es vraiment sympa à ce que j'ai pu voir et je sais que tu sors avec Ginny mais est-ce que ton père est vraiment très content de ça parce que, je sais pas, mais comme je le connais il ne devrait pas vraiment apprécier que tu traînes avec un Potter, une Weasley et une « sang-de-bourbe » comme il dit.

- Non, c'est vrai… mais mon père est en prison… c'est un mangemort et un assassin et il voulait que je reprenne le flambeau… J'ai refuser et il m'a torturer et c'est seulement après ça que je suis devenu ami avec eux…

Lily hocha la tête et, alors qu'elle enregistrait toutes les données de ce que venait de lui révéler ses quatre ami, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Et est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette pièce pourrait me dire par quel miracle Sirius et Remus sont devenu ami avec Rogue ? Parce que si quelqu'un, jusqu'à maintenant, m'avais dit que ça arriverai, je l'aurait envoyer directement dans un asile psychiatrique !

Les cinq adolescents éclatèrent de rire puis Harry prit la parole pour répondre à la question de la jeune femme.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, on aurait fait pareil jusqu'à l'année dernière ! Mais il s'est passé beaucoup de chose cette année-là, notamment avec Voldemort. Il avait enlever Sirius et Sévérus et disons qu'un petit séjour de plus de deux semaines, seuls, enfermés dans les donjons d'un château les a aidé à résoudre leur différent…

Lily déglutit à l'entente de l'histoire que son futur fils venait de lui raconter, imaginant avec horreur ce par quoi les deux hommes avaient dû passer.

- Ça a vraiment dû être horrible !

- Ben, on a préféré ne pas trop demander, parce que je pense que le début de la « cohabitation » a dû être pas mal… pimenté ! déclara Ginny, retenant un éclat de rire en imaginant ses deux amis entrain de se chamailler comme des gamins.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Lily recommença à parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? demanda-t-elle, en désignant du menton son professeur allongé sur le canapé.

Les quatre autres suivirent son signe de tête et leur visage s'assombrirent, si bien que Lily commençait à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire, mais Drago répondit tout de même à sa question.

- On est ici en mission et on a dû descendre dans la chambre des Secrets. Et aucun de nous n'est l'héritier de Serpentard, il y a quand même un moyen d'entrer… s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, voyant la tête que faisait la jeune fille. C'est un endroit dangereux, truffé de piège de toute sortes. Sirius a faillit recevoir une flèche empoisonnée et Remus s'est interposé. Il l'a reçu à sa place et a en prime fait une chute de plusieurs mètres…Mais il est presque remis… seulement la perte de sang l'a affaiblit et il doit encore se reposer…

- Je vois… Il n'a pas beaucoup changé… Je ne comprends pas comme j'ai pu ne pas le reconnaître avant la carte du maraudeur…

- Tu ne pouvais même pas imaginer que l'on venait du futur… En général, on ne fait pas de lien entre deux personnes qui ne sont pas de la même époque… lança Ginny.

- Ouais.. tu as raison…

Il y eut un nouveau silence et cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui le brisa lorsqu'elle remarqua que les yeux de Remus étaient entrain de s'ouvrir lentement.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

- Salut Rem', ça va ?

- Oui… merci… répondit le loup-garou en se relevant un peu pour se mettre en position assise.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçu de la présence de Lily qui restait silencieuse et il se retourna vers les quatre autres adolescents pour les questionna sur la raison de sa présence et surtout sur le fait que Hermione ait utilisé son vrai prénom alors qu'il y avait une personne de cette époque dans la pièce.

- Elle a réussis à défaire le sort qu'on avait jeter sur la carte des maraudeurs… expliqua simplement Harry en prenant les devants.

Remus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et sourit à son ancienne amie.

- Salut Lily !

La jeune fille se leva sans rien dire et alla prendre le loup-garou dans ses bras dans une étreinte qu'il lui rendit instantanément.

- Ça me fais tellement bizarre de penser que tu es… enfin étais le jeune garçon que je côtoie en ce moment… Mais par contre, tu es toujours aussi gentils et calmes à ce que j'ai pu remarquer pendant les cours… dit-elle, en se dégageant des bras de son professeur.

- Et toi, tu es vraiment comme dans mes souvenirs… Toujours aussi intelligente parce qu'il fallait vraiment le trouver ce sortilège…

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire et elle resta assise devant le canapé où était assis Remus.

Soudain, les six personnes de la pièce entendirent le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et ils se retournèrent tous vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

Bien sûr, ce furent Sirius et Sévérus qui la franchirent…

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la jeune Lily assise dans la pièce, se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle faisait là parce qu'aucun des deux ne pensaient trouver une de leurs élèves dans leur salle commune.

- Bonjour Miss Evans… salua tout de même Sévérus en retrouvant la voix.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de réponde au bonjour de son professeur que Harry prit la parole pour que ses deux amis puissent arrêter de jouer la comédie.

- C'est bon les gars, elle sait qui on est…

- Quoi ???

- J'ai légèrement… euh… disons enlever le sort qui avait été posé sur la carte des maraudeurs et… ben j'ai vu qui vous étiez…

Les deux hommes se contentèrent de hocher la tête puis ils saluèrent Lily comme une amie.

Sirius serra la jeune fille dans ses bras tandis que Sévérus se contenta de lui faire la bise, ne la connaissant quand même pas aussi bien que les autres, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se détestaient quand même pas pendant les années de leur adolescence.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil et Sirius, lui, se dépêcha de se rendre au côté de Remus, et de le prendre dans ses bras où ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à se pelotonner, ayant un peu froid.

Sirius lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de reporter son attention sur sa jeune visiteuse.

- Alors, de quoi vous étiez entrain de parler avant que l'on arrive ? demanda-t-il, sans se soucier de l'expression étonnée de Lily face à son comportement avec Remus.

- Ben, les autres venaient de m'expliquer un peu plus en détail qui ils étaient puisque leur nom de famille ne m'étaient pas inconnus et ensuite, le professeur Loon…

- Rémus ! coupa celui-ci. On se connaît quand même assez pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Euh… oui, d'accord. Bon alors Remus s'est réveillé et après ben, vous êtes arrivé et voilà…

- Et de quoi vous parliez avant que Lily arrive ? demanda Sévérus.

- Du bal, renseigna Ginny.

- Du bal ??? s'exclamèrent en même temps Sirius et Remus qui n'étaient pas dans la grande salle lors de l'annonce du directeur.

- De quel bal est-ce que vous voulez parlez ? demanda Sirius.

- On a oubliez de vous dire ? s'étonna Harry. Le directeur organise un bal à la fin de l'année.

- En notre honneur… ajouta Drago.

- Ce sera un bal costumé… renseigna Ginny.

- Et karaoké ! finit Hermione.

- Un karaoké ? s'étonna Remus. Le directeur veut faire un karaoké ?

Les cinq adolescents ainsi que Sévérus hochèrent la tête, ayant visiblement pas l'air très emballé par cette partie là de la fête.

- Et comment est-ce qu'il va choisir qui va chanter ? demanda Sirius. Parce que cela m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'il y ait assez de volontaire pour tenir toute une soirée…

- Aucune idée… informa Sévérus. Aucun des professeurs n'est au courant… Espérons que cela ne veut pas dire qu'on devra aussi chanter.

- Attend ! coupa Sirius. C'est karaoké pour les élèves seulement ! Les professeur ne vont tout de même pas devoir chanter ! hein ???

- J'en suis pas vraiment sûr… Et tu sais, cher parrain, comme s'est un bal en autre honneur, j'ai l'impression qu'on devra y participé qu'on le veuille ou non…

Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains en un geste théâtralement dramatique, en soupirant, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire toute les autres personnes de la pièce, bien que tout le monde pense comme lui.

- T'en fait pas Siri', si on t'oblige à chanter, je t'accompagnerai… le rassura Remus.

- J'espère bien ! Mais cela n'empêche pas que JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE CHANTER !!! pleurnicha-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Lily. C'est vrai, si je me souviens bien, tu ne te gênais pas pour chanter dans mes souvenirs ! Pas toujours juste mais bon… finit-elle, tout bas, ce qui manqua de faire éclater Harry et Sévérus qui l'entourait mais qui se retinrent juste à temps.

Les huit personnes discutèrent encore un moment puis, Lily fut obligée de retourner à sa salle commune, si elle ne voulait pas que les autres trouvent son absences suspectes.

Avant de partir, elle promit aux autres de ne rien révéler au maraudeurs sur eux, mais en chemin, elle se demanda quand même pourquoi James, Peter et elle n'étaient pas avec eux.

Comme lorsque Remus s'était réveiller et que les deux autres adultes étaient arrivés la conversation avait changé de direction, elle n'avait pas pu leur demander des précisions sur ce qu'il se passerait dans son futur. 


	20. révision et examens

Chapitre 19

Le mois de mai était déjà bien entamé lorsque la période d'examens commença, et les révisions avec.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour les quatre adolescents du futur qui savaient tous les sortilèges et autres choses qu'ils avaient vu en cours cette année avant même de revenir dans le passé.

Mais les maraudeurs et Lily avaient besoin de réviser alors ils les aidèrent en les entraînant pour les sortilèges et les potions et les questionnant sur la botanique et l'histoire de la magie puis, ils firent des petits duels puisque, cette année, cette matière-ci figurait aux examens.

+++

- Alors, quel est la plante que dont on utilise les extraits pour réanimer quelqu'un qui a été stupéfié ? demanda Hermione à Sirius.

Les neuf adolescents avaient décidé que Hermione, Harry, Drago et Ginny interrogerait tour à tour leurs amis et, en ce moment, c'était à Sirius de passer sur le grill.

- Pour réanimer quelqu'un qui a été stupéfié, répéta Sirius. Euh… Oh et pis j'en sais rien ! 

Hermione soupira.

La professeur de botanique le leur avait répété une bonne dizaine de fois au cours de l'année et Sirius trouvait  encore le moyen de ne pas le savoir mais est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'écouter en cours !!!

- La mandragore, Sirius, la mandragore !

- Mais de toute façon, à quoi ça peut bien nous servir de savoir ça ! Non mais c'est vrai, le seul moyen d'être stupéfier c'est le « stupéfix » et on a qu'à utiliser le contre-sort…

- Et le mot « Basilic » ne te rien, Sirius ? demanda Drago.

- Le mot quoi ? demandèrent en même temps Sirius, James et Peter.

Rémus et Lily soupirèrent en même temps que les élèves du futur, à la question de leurs amis.

- Le basilic, commença Remus, est un animal légendaire. Une sorte de serpent qui mesure plus de vingt mètre et dont le regard aurait le pouvoir de tuer toute personne qui le croiserait, sur le champs.

- Charmant… ironisa Peter.

- Effectivement. Mais est-ce que je pourrais savoir quel est le rapport avec la mandragore ? demanda Sirius, qui ne voyait visiblement pas où tout cela les menait. Parce que, d'après notre encyclopédie vivante, il n'y a aucun rapport avec le fait de se faire stupéfier…

Ignorant le grognement de Remus qui, visiblement, n'avait pas vraiment apprécier de se faire traiter d'encyclopédie vivante, Ginny prit la parole.

- Parce que, le regard du basilic n'est mortel que si on le croise directement, mais si on le voit au travers d'un miroir ou d'un objectif d'appareil photo, par exemple, et bien on se fait simplement stupéfier…

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? demanda Lily. Aucun livre ne mentionne cela…

- Dans notre ancienne école, il y a eu une fois un basilic qui se promenait dans la tuyauterie et plusieurs élèves ont été stupéfier… ce qui fait qu'on a dû attendre que les mandragore soit mûre pour pouvoir les réanimer… 

- Ça devait être effrayant de rester dans l'école en sachant que l'on risquait de mourir… constata Peter, en frissonnant à la pensée.

- Bon, au moins, on a pas eu d'examens ! C'était un avantage…

La conversation était entrain de dériver sur les choses qui pourraient faire qu'il n'y aurait plus d'examens cette année-là, mais Lily se chargea de les remettre dans le droit chemin.

- Est-ce que l'on pourrait revenir aux exam's si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Oui bien sûr, bon alors Sirius, reprit Ginny. Dis-moi quels sont les trois ingrédients que l'on utilise pour préparer le contre-poison universel ?

- Alors ça je le sais !  C'est des yeux de lézard, des feuilles de sauge et de la bave de crapaud.

- Exact… Bravo !

+++

- Alors James, est-ce que tu peux transformer ce vase en chat ? demanda Harry en désignant un vase qui était posé sur la table à laquelle ils étaient installé.

- Je vais essayez…

James se concentra sur le vase et pointa sa baguette sur lui en murmurant une formule.

Le vase commença alors à se changer et se retrouva bientôt avec une apparence féline, ressemblant assez à Pattenrond, il est vrai.

- Bravo ! Maintenant, dans l'autre sens avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

Là encore, James arriva parfaitement à lancer son sortilège et le vase retrouva sa forme initiale.

Aucun des adolescents n'étaient surpris que James soit aussi doué en métamorphose puisque lui, et les autres maraudeurs, étaient animagus, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient obligatoirement acquis un certain niveau dans cette matière.

+++

- Remus, cites-moi trois des sortilèges impardonnable et décrit leurs effets… demanda Drago.

Rémus réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Il y a l'Impérium qui sert à contrôler une personne.

- Tu peux préciser ?

- Bien, celui qui le lance à tout pouvoir sur la personne touchée, il peut lui demander de faire tout ce qu'il veut et il le fera.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on peut s'en libérer ?

- Il faut avoir une grande force d'esprit et on peut le combattre.

- Très bien, maintenant un deuxième ?

- Le Doloris… Qui est un sortilège de douleur. Comme si des milliers d'épée invisibles vous traverse le corps. Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'arrêter.

- Ok. Et le troisième ?

- L'Avada Kedavra. Le sortilège de mort immédiate, personne ne peut y survivre.

- Exact selon les livres et notre professeur, mais faux en vérité.

- Quoi ??? s'exclamèrent tous les adolescents du passé.

- D'après vous, on peut survivre à ce sort ? demanda Sirius, sceptique.

- Oui, grâce au sacrifice d'une personne qui nous aime…  expliqua Harry. Mais il vaut mieux oublier ça pour l'instant parce que de toute façon, il ne faudrait pas répondre ça dans un examen.

Les autres ne répondirent rien mais ils se demandaient tous comment est-ce que leurs amis pouvaient savoir ça mais vu que leur visage s'était assombri en parlant de ce sortilège alors ils ne préférèrent pas insister à savoir le comment du pourquoi.

+++

- Bon, alors Peter, commença Hermione. Est-ce que tu peux contrecarrer le sortilège que je vais te lancer en créant un bouclier. Tu es prêt ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit en main sa baguette, se préparant à repousser l'attaque de la jeune fille.

- Expelliarmus ! 

- Creatum protection !

La formule était juste mais Peter n'avait pas mis assez de puissance dans sa protection et, comme Hermione avait un niveau de magie élevé et qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à contrôlé sa puissance, le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé était vraiment très puissant ce qui fait que la baguette de Peter se retrouva dans la main de la jeune fille et que le maraudeur fit un vol plané à travers toute la pièce.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait de très bon réflexe et lança le sortilège de lévitation sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'écraser contre le mur d'en face et le reposa tout doucement à terre.

Il alla récupérer sa baguette.

- C'était bien, mais il aurait fallu que tu mettes un peu plus de puissance… expliqua Hermione. Et moi, je n'aurais pas dû en mettre autant parce que ça dépassait quand même le niveau de magie de sixième année. On refait un essais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais d'accord…

- Expelliarmus !

- Creatum protection !

Cette fois-ci, le sortilège marcha à merveille et l'enchantement d'Hermione rebondit sur le bouclier créé par Peter avant de revenir directement sur son expéditrice qui l'évita en se décalant sur le côté.

- Bravo ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu maîtrises le sort…

Peter était ravi il arrivait enfin à faire correctement le sortilège du bouclier.

+++

- Bon Lily, dis-moi comment est-ce que la révolte des Gobelins de 1761 à commencé ? demanda Ginny.

Lily réfléchit un moment, le temps de se rappeler de cette révolte là en particulier, parce qu'il y en avait eu tellement qu'ils ont dû apprendre.

- Le dirigeant des Gobelins a été assassiner par le chef des Elfes dans la forêt noire en Allemagne, en juillet 1761, ce qui a monté les Gobelins contre les Elfes et voilà…

- Bien… c'est exactement ça…

- Et bien, je crois qu'on a fini de tous réviser. Décréta Harry. on est tous prêts pour la semaine prochaine.

Ils étaient tous ravi, surtout qu'il leur restait encore le week-end entier pour s'amuser, sans avoir besoin de réviser quoi que ce soit, puisque, comme l'avait dit Harry, ils étaient tous prêts.

+++

Le lundi suivant, les examens commencèrent et se déroulèrent très bien, surtout pour les quatre adolescents venus du futur qui trouvaient cela beaucoup trop facile et leurs cinq amis qui avaient bien appris avec eux.

Lorsque les examens de duel arrivèrent, tout les élèves, chez les Griffondors surtout, se réjouirent et se rendirent dans la classe où ils avaient lieu.

L'examens consistaient à faire un duel contre un des professeurs pendant que les autres observaient avec attention tout ce qu'il se passait et, leur professeur leurs avaient promis qu'une fois que tout le monde serait passé, Harry et ses trois amis feraient chacun un duel, sans limites et sans interdit, contre leur trois professeur en même temps, et tout le monde était vraiment impatient de voir cela puisque, d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir pendant la semaine de remplacement où ceux-ci leur avait enseigné qu'ils étaient vraiment très doué.

Et comme promis, ce moment arriva et tour à tour, les quatre adolescents du futur se succédèrent sur l'estrade.

D'abord, Ginny créa rapidement autour d'elle un bouclier infranchissable depuis le dehors, mais qui lui permettait quand même d'envoyer ses sortilèges à elle contre les autres.

Elle aurait pu terminer là le combat en lancer trois expelliarmus de suite, mais il ne fallait quand même pas finir trop vite ça aurait été trop facile et les élèves qui les regardaient avaient envie de s'amuser un peu elle savait exactement quoi faire.

Les trois adultes remarquèrent le sourire qui étira soudain les traits de la jeune fille et commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour leur sort et, tandis que la jeune Ginny avait arrêter de lancer tout sortilège, ils reculèrent, partant tout les trois dans une direction opposée mais ils ne purent pas faire un grand bout de chemin.

- Pyrofactum !

Les trois adultes froncèrent les sourcils en entendant cette formule pour la première fois de leur vie, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant étant donné que la jeune fille avait appris cette formule l'année passée, lorsqu'ils répertoriaient tout les sortilèges utiles dans un cahier celui-ci avait été découvert dans un livre de la réserve, mais ce n'était tout de même pas de la magie noire.

Un écran de flamme se forma derrière les trois professeurs qui s'en éloignèrent rapidement, se rapprochant un peu les uns des autres au centre de la pièce, sans se douter que le feu était factice.

En effet, ce n'était qu'une illusion, et tout les élèves devaient l'avoir remarqué à présent puisque Ginny avait fait en sorte que seul ses trois adversaires soit touché par le sort.

Les adolescents dans la pièce pouvaient voir à travers les flammes et, contrairement à leur trois enseignants, ils ne sentaient pas la douce chaleur émané de l'écran de feu.

Celui-ci se resserrait de plus en plus autour des trois hommes qui commençaient sérieusement à avoir peur, bien qu'ils ne pensaient tout de même pas que Ginny leur ferait du mal.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois collés les uns aux autres, ce qui permit à leur jeune adversaire de les désarmer en ne lançant qu'une seule fois le sortilège de désarmement, dans lequel elle ne mit pas trop de puissance pour ne pas que les trois hommes fassent un vol plané au travers de la salle de classe.

Une fois qu'elle eut les trois baguettes en main, elle enleva son bouclier puis pointa sa propre baguette sur l'écran de feu.

- Finite Incantatem…

Les flammes disparurent et les élèves applaudirent leur amie pendant que celle-ci alla rendre les armes à ses professeurs et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

- C'était très bien comme démo, Gin', félicita Matt. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'était tout de même un peu dangereux ?

- C'est vrai, renchérit Jason. Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'avais pas réussis à arrêter le sortilège avant qu'il nous touche…

Contre toute attente, Ginny éclata de rire, suivit de près par Harry, Hermione, Drago et Lily, qui connaissant les trois adultes, ne craignaient pas de se moquer un peu d'eux, alors que les autres élèves se retenaient visiblement de ne pas les rejoindre.

- Non mais, est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que je me serait amusée à allumer un feu dans une salle de classe ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Danny.

La jeune fille soupira puis se décida à faire une démonstration.

- Pyrofactum !

Un feu s'alluma alors à côté d'elle et, sous l'œil de toutes les personnes de la classe, elle passa sa main au travers et la laissa dans les flammes, sans cillé le moins du monde.

- Finite Incatatem…

La jeune fille offrit un sourire innocent à ses professeurs qui firent la grimace lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que leur jeune élèves les avait prit par la ruse, mais finirent par éclater de rire, contaminé par leur élèves.

- Bon, continuons…

Les trois autres combats furent aussi spectaculaires que celui-ci et Drago, Hermione et Harry utilisèrent des sortilèges qui ne devaient être connu que d'eux seuls, du moins dans cette classe.

Le plus souvent, c'étaient quand même des enchantements totalement  inoffensif, qui agissaient simplement sur les esprits et qui n'avaient aucune conséquence physique, mais d'une grande puissance et les spectateurs étaient totalement ébahis.

+++

- Il faudrait peut-être que l'un de nous retourne à notre époque pour donner les objets à Dumbledore et qu'il revienne après… Après tout, on ne sait pas si c'est urgent… fit remarquer Ginny alors qu'ils étaient tous les sept réunis dans la salle commune des trois professeurs de duel.

- Ce serait peut-être plus prudent, en effet… admit Sévérus. Mais qui est-ce qui va y aller ?

- Pas Remus en tout cas ! interrompit Sirius. Il ne faut pas encore qu'il se fatigue…

- Mais Sirius…

- C'est bon, j'irai ! intervient Harry, avant qu'une dispute n'éclate entre son parrain et le loup-garou, parce que ces temps si, ça n'arrêtait pas et cela devenait vraiment fatiguant.

Heureusement que cela n'était jamais bien grave et que, en général, la dispute finissait avant même que l'un des deux ne quitte la pièce, et que cela se finissait en baiser.

- Je viens avec toi, assura Hermione. Je veux profiter de prendre quelque chose dans mes affaires. 

Les autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête pour approuver la requête des deux jeunes et ils décidèrent qu'ils feraient faire le voyages à leur deux amis le lendemain puisque ce serait samedi.


	21. bonne dose de rigolade en prévision

Chapitre 20

Le lendemain matin, les sept amis étaient dans une salle de classe complètement vide de toute personne et tout meuble.

Hermione et Harry tenaient la coupe et le cristal dans leur main alors que Sévérus dessinait un cercle avec du sel tout autour d'eux les autres allumaient une bougie et écrivait la date à laquelle ils devaient se rendre.

Les cinq voyageurs restant, commencèrent à réciter la formule qu'ils avaient déjà utiliser pour renvoyer les mangemorts à leur époque.

- Oyez ces paroles, Oyez ces rimes, Nous vous envoyons ce signe brûlant, afin qu'ils trouvent, Ceux qu'ils deviendront, Dans un autre espace temps.

Le cercle autour des deux adolescents devint brillant et, comme pour l'aller, des étincelles jaillirent autour d'eux et les emportèrent, destination : le futur !

+++

Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une salle totalement vide et durent en sortir avant de pouvoir repérer le lieu où ils étaient, c'est à dire, la salle depuis laquelle ils étaient partis.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du château et, heureusement pour eux, à cette époque-ci, ils étaient en plein milieu de semaine et donc, presque tout le monde était en classe.

Ils se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le bureau du directeur et arrivèrent devant la gargouille.

- Harry, on ne connais pas le mot de passe… comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda sa petite amie.

- Ben, on a qu'à transplaner, juste derrière la porte pour ne pas que le directeur ait une crise cardiaque en nous voyant arriver…

Hermione éclata de rire et suivit Harry juste après que celui-ci se soit évaporer dans une « plop ».

Les deux jeunes gens gravirent les marches de l'escalier et toquèrent à la porte du bureau du directeur, qui les invita à entrer immédiatement, sans même prendre le temps de demander qui c'était.

- Oh, bonjour Harry, Hermione… les salua-t-il en reconnaissant ses deux visiteurs. Vous êtes de retour ?

- Juste nous deux.

Voyant son directeur froncer les sourcils, il expliqua brièvement la situation.

- On est venu vous apporter les objets, parce qu'on ne savait pas si c'était urgent, mais on a décider de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année… De toute façon, Sirius n'accepterait pas qu'on parte maintenant…

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a eu un accident… expliqua Hermione. Pour aller chercher les objets, on a dû descendre dans la chambre des Secrets et Remus a été blessé…

- C'est grave ? demanda Dumbledore, d'un air inquiet.

- Maintenant, il est à peu près remis… rassura Harry. Mais il est quand même rester inconscient presque une semaine et il a perdu beaucoup de sang…

Le directeur demanda encore quelques précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur séjour dans le passé puis les laissa faire un bref voyage chez Sirius, là où avait été envoyée leurs affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais prendre Hermione ? demanda son petit ami.

- Mon appareil photo ! J'aimerai quand même avoir quelques souvenirs de cette époque-là. Le renseigna-t-il.

Harry lui sourit, tout en disant que c'était une très bonne idée et que lui aussi allait prendre le sien.

Les deux jeunes prirent leurs appareils et allèrent faire un petit tour au terrier pour renseigner la famille de Ginny sur l'état de santé de celle-ci et de quand ils rentreront.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte d'entrée et attendirent quelques secondes avant que Mollie vienne leur ouvrir la porte.

Dès qu'elle les aperçut, la mère de Ginny vint les serrer dans ses bras tout en leur demandant comment ils allaient et les deux jeunes s'empressèrent de les rassurer.

- Et comment vont Ginny et Drago ? Ils ne sont pas avec vous ?

- Non, on ne fait que passer…. On est juste venu vous donnez de nos nouvelle et voir comment vous alliez…

- Bien merci… Mais je vous en prie, entrer… Vous voulez un peu de thé peut-être, ou bien manger quelque chose…

- Merci Madame !

- Appelez moi Mollie… Vous faites presque partie de la famille à présent….

Harry et Hermione entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à table avec la mère de leur amie, qui était seule à la maison, et leur racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le passé, en omettant volontairement l'épisode de la chambre des Secrets, pendant qu'ils prenaient le thé.

Une heure plus tard, les deux enfants se levèrent, après avoir aider Mollie à ranger la vaisselle qui avait été sortie, pour se préparer à partir.

Au moment où la mère de Ginny s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, Harry se retourna pour lui poser une question.

- Où sont Fred et Georges ?

- Ils ont ouvert une petite boutique de Farce et Attrape à Pré-au-Lard… renseigna la dame, dans une grimace qui montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas très contente de cela.

- Merci…

Il se retourna alors vers sa petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un petit tour dans une boutique de Farce et Attrape ?

- Je dirais, Monsieur Potter, que c'est une très bonne idée…

Et les deux amoureux se donnèrent la main, avant de transplaner jusqu'au village de sorcier situé pas très loin de leur école.

Ils eurent vite fait de repérer la boutique des jumeaux Weasley « Fred&Georges, les rois de la farce ! »

Harry prit la taille de Hermione et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de commencer à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, un petit tintement se fit entendre, pour que les vendeurs, qui se trouvaient être les jumeaux Weasley, bien évidemment, entendent qu'ils avaient des clients.

Les visages des deux garçons s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils virent qui est-ce qui venaient d'entrer.

- Hermione, Harry… Bienvenu dans notre modeste magasin… Alors qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour vous ?

Harry afficha un sourire sadique qui fut bien vite imité par Hermione.

- On aimerait bien quelques trucs pour faire des petites blagues à nos chers professeurs de Duel, c'est-à-dire, Sirius, Remus et Sévérus… Et peut-être qu'on s'amuserait aussi sur quelques élèves ou autres personnes… Je suis sûrs que vous saurez nous conseiller pour que cela soit des moments mémorables que l'on pourra immortalisé… conclut le jeune sorcier en désignant son appareil photo.

- Bien sûr !!! Attendez…

Les deux frères s'activèrent sur les rayons, leur sortant toutes leurs meilleurs inventions, tout en leur demandant des nouvelles de leurs petite sœur et de leur « futur beau-frère ».

- Voilà… leur annoncèrent les jumeaux en leur tendant des sacs remplis de bonbons piégés et d'autre farce en tout genre.

- Vous nous montrerez les photos ? demanda Georges.

- Bien sûr !!! s'exclama Harry.

- Vous pouvez essayer d'en essayer au moins un sur MacGonagall… implora Fred.

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête pour agréer et Hermione se rappela soudain de quelque chose que les jumeaux adoreraient savoir.

- Eh les gars ! A propos de MacGonagall, je suis sûre qu'on a une histoire qui devrait bien vous plaire…

Fred et Georges tendirent immédiatement l'oreille et Hermione leur raconta l'épisode de la bataille de boules de neiges et, bientôt, les quatre jeunes furent écroulé de rire et remercièrent le ciel pour qu'aucun autre client ne soit entré dans la boutique.

- En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, on prendra plein de photo et, si on ne se fait pas tuer par Sirius, Remus ou Sév' et ben, on vous les apportera !!!

- Et comment est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire pour ne pas que qui que ce soit remarque que c'est vous ? Parce que si vous voulez, on peut vous donner quelques conseils…

- Je ne crois pas qu'on aura trop de mal, affirma Harry. Il y aura un bal alors ce sera facile de glisser quelques unes de vos inventions dans les plats sans se faire remarquer… et en plus on pourra prétexter que nos appareils de photos sont là pour qu'on puisse photographier les déguisements des autres…

- Un bal costumé ? demanda Fred.

- Ouais… acquiesça Hermione. Bon, je crois qu'on devrai y aller maintenant… Il ne faut pas que l'on rentre trop tard…

- D'accord Hermione… à bientôt…

- Ouais… Ah au fait, je vous dois combien ? demanda Harry.

- Voyons Harry, tu es comme un frère pour nous… pour toi, c'est gratuit… notre cadeaux sera de voir vos photos…

- D'accord, merci beaucoup les gars…

Puis Hermione et Harry transplanèrent pour atterrir directement dans le bureau de leur directeur, cette fois-ci, puisqu'il les attendaient.

Il eut quand même un sursaut mais ne leur dit rien.

- Bon, vous êtes prêt à repartir ? 

- Oui, on peut y aller.

Le directeur hocha la tête et traça un cercle autour des deux adolescents qui commençaient à avoir l'habitude de ce sortilège puis il brûla le parchemin sur lequel il avait inscrit la date où il devait se rendre.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, leurs amis n'y étaient plus mais ils savaient bien où les trouver.

Ils se dirigèrent alors dans la salle commune des trois professeurs de duel, sans se presser, Harry tenant la main de sa petite amie.

+++

Pendant que leurs amis voyageaient dans leur présent, les trois adultes ainsi que Drago et Ginny retournèrent dans la salle commune et discutèrent du bal qui approchait à grand pas.

- Alors, vous croyez que c'est nous qu'on choisi si on veut chanter ou pas ? demanda Ginny, soucieuse.

- Je ne sais pas… avoua Sirius. Mais je pense que ceux qui veulent pourront chanter et si il n'y a pas assez de monde, et ben le directeur demandera à certaine personnes de monter sur scène.

- Mais pour ceux qui ne savent pas chanter ? demanda Drago.

- Ben, je pense qu'il prendra des sorciers qui descendent de parents moldus, puisqu'on apprend le chant à l'école moldue… expliqua Ginny.

- Eh attendez ! interrompit Sévérus. Hermione et Harry, ils ont fait l'école moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Drago qui fronçait les sourcils, tout comme Ginny et Remus qui n'avaient visiblement pas compris ce que voulait faire leur ancien professeur de potion.

Sirius, lui, avait du comprendre exactement ce que voulait faire son ami puisqu'un sourire énorme était apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec lui.

- Si on allait dire quelque chose à Dumbledore, vous ne croyez pas que ce serait une bonne idée ? demanda Sévérus.

- Une très, très bonne idée… acquiesça Sirius.

Rémus regarda alternativement son amant et Sévérus et finit par comprendre ce que ces deux-là avaient l'intention de faire.

- Non ! vous n'allez quand même pas leur faire ça ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ben, pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très content de chanter… tu ne penses pas ?

Rémus lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « non », mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à son petit ami qui était bien décidé à appliquer l'idée de Sévérus.

Les deux adolescents qui avaient enfin compris ce que voulait faire leur deux professeurs s'abstinrent de tout commentaire, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment contre cette petite farce.

- Je vais parler à Dumbledore…

Sévérus sortit de la pièce.

+++

- Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce que je pourrais vous demander un service ? demanda Sévérus.

- Bien sûr, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien…

Il exposa son idée de faire chanter les deux amoureux et, bien sûr, le directeur accepta sans hésiter, lui demandant tout de même si les deux élèves en question étaient au courant de cette demande.

Sévérus avoua que non mais qu'il était totalement sûr qu'ils en seraient ravi bien qu'il sache très bien que ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas.

+++

- Sirius, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêcher de faire ça… C'est vraiment pas sympa pour Hermione et Harry… reprocha Remus, devant les deux adolescents qui n'avaient toujours rien dit.

- Rem' faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie… et puis, c'est une bonne idée de farce…

- Ça n'empêche pas que je trouve que c'est vraiment salaud de leu faire ça… on ne sait même pas si ils aiment chanter…

- Ça vas ! On leur dira que tu étais totalement contre cette idée… ça te vas ??? demanda rudement Sirius, bien plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il ne s'en aperçu que lorsqu'il aperçu les yeux de son amant s'embuer.

Drago et Ginny se regardèrent, gêné ils ne voulaient pas voir une nouvelle dispute entre Remus et Sirius éclater, mais heureusement le parrain de Harry ne semblait pas le vouloir non plus car il se rattrapa immédiatement.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça… soupira Sirius, en se penchant vers son petit ami pour le prendre dans ses bras et le poser sur ses genoux, lui déposant des petits bisous dans le cou.

- Sirius ! rigola Remus, oubliant totalement la remarque de son amant qui l'avait blessé.

Ginny et Drago sourirent devant la scène enfantine et secouèrent la tête d'un air désespérer devant le comportement tellement gamin pour deux professeur.

+++

Harry et Hermione croisèrent Sévérus en chemin et ils leur racontèrent qu'ils avaient été rendre visite au Weasley mais omirent de raconter qu'ils avaient été chercher quelques inventions des jumeaux et dirent simplement qu'ils avaient pris leur appareil photo pour avoir des souvenirs de cette époque, ce qui était quand même le cas…

- Tu n'étais pas avec les autres ? demanda tout de même Hermione, au bout d'un petit moment.

- J'étais allé voir le directeur, pour ce qui concernait vos résultats d'examens.

Il lui avait vraiment parlé de ça, même si ce n'était pas le but principale de la visite, puisque ni lui, ni Sirius et Remus ne savaient comment allaient se passer la fin de l'année, avec le retour prévu pour le premier juillet.

- Et comment est-ce que cela va se passer ? demanda alors Harry.

- Et bien, Dumbledore a demander au professeur de vous donner vos résultat le jour avant votre départ au lieu de le recevoir comme d'habitude pendant l'été.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête, puis tout les trois partirent rejoindre leurs amis dans la salle commune Harry et Hermione ne remarquèrent malheureusement ni les sourires malveillants qu'affichaient les deux adolescents ainsi que Sirius et Sévérus, ni l'air réprobateur qu'arborait toujours Remus.


	22. le bal partie1: habillage et photo!

**Salut tout le monde : Voilà le nouveau chapitre !!!**

**J'ai divisé le bal en deux partie pour ne pas faire un chapitre trop long et ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps…**

**L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin : plus que 4 chapitre en comptant celui-ci mais ne vous inquiéter, j'ai déjà une idée de suite !!!**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont réviewé et continuer… ça me motive******

**Chapitre 21**

Le soit du bal arriva enfin et, pour l'instant, tous les élèves étaient entrain de préparer leur costume alors que les professeurs, eux, préparaient la grande salle pour la fête qui allait y avoir lieu.

+++

Les trois filles, c'est à dire Lily, Hermione et Ginny étaient ensemble, dans une des chambres, pour mettre au point leur déguisement.

Pour l'instant, elles étaient encore toutes les trois habillées de leurs uniformes scolaires et réfléchissaient à ce qu'elles allaient faire.

Finalement, Hermione prit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle-même.

- Apparecio costumos mentalum…

Ses vêtements changèrent alors progressivement de forme pour former une mini-robe blanche qui arrivait à mi-chemin de ses genoux et ses hanches elle avait de fine bretelles scintillantes et ressemblait assez par sa forme, à celle qu'elle avait prêtée à Ginny l'année précédente la seule différence restait sa longueur car elle était quand même plus courte et les lianes d'élastique blanc qui se croisait dans son dos qui était sans ça, totalement nu.

Des ailes plumées étaient cousues sur les côtés de la robes et, malgré ce que leur apparence aurait pu laisser suggérer, elles étaient vraiment très légères.

Elles portaient des souliers de verre, avec de léger talons, qui aurait pu faire concurrence à celles de Cendrillon et qui scintillaient.

Ses cheveux étaient remonté, laissant sa nuque totalement nue, en un chignon dont des mèches s'échappaient de tout les côtés et deux mèches étaient relâchées sur le devant de son visage, mais elles ne pouvaient pas retomber sur son visage grâce à deux petites pinces en forme de papillons argentés.

Elle avait vraiment tout de l'ange, si ce n'est le tatouage, factice, en forme de chapelait, qu'elle avait fait apparaître sur son omoplate droite.

- Wao Hermione ! s'exclamèrent ses deux amies.

- C'est magnifique ! continua Ginny.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Lily. Parce que moi, je n'arriverait jamais à avoir un costume pareil avec mes habits…

- Attend, je vais t'arranger ça… Penses au costume idéal pour toi et concentre toutes tes pensées la dessus…

Lily obéit à son amie alors que celle-ci effectuait le même sort qu'elle s'était lancée à elle-même et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre.

Lily se retrouva habillée en rockeuse, c'est-à-dire avec un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, un petit haut de tissus blanc et par-dessus cela, un gilet de cuir sans manche, toujours noirs et ouvert sur le devant.

Elle portait des chaussures noires, à semelles compensées, qui lui faisait gagner bien quelques centimètres.

Comme bijoux, elle arborait un collier de cuir à pic, étroitement resserrer autour de son cou, une chaîne de fer qui se finissait de chaque côté du gilet et un bracelet entourant fermement son bras, juste en dessous de son épaule gauche.

- Hermione, Ginny… Comment est-ce que vous me conseiller de me coiffer, j'ai pas d'idée ? demanda-t-elle à ses deux amies.

Les deux filles réfléchirent quelques secondes puis, Hermione essaya quelque chose.

D'une formule, elle coiffa son amie qui se retrouva avec des cheveux complètement raide, parsemé de mèches blondes et elle était fortement maquillée, ce qui faisait un magnifique contraste avec son look habituel.

Elle alla se regarder dans un miroir et revint avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage, radieuse d'avoir un costume si bien réalisé.

- Merci Hermione ! remercia-t-elle. Et toi, comment tu veux te déguiser ? demanda ensuite Lily en se retournant vers Ginny.

- Oh et bien… Hermione, tu peux me faire le sortilège, s'il te plait ? demanda la jeune rouquine.****

Hermione acquiesça avant de réciter à nouveau la formule magique qui métamorphosa entièrement la tenue de son amie.

Ginny se retrouva alors vêtue comme une princesse égyptienne, avec un haut dorés scintillant, à bretelle, qui cachait à peine sa poitrine.

Le haut de sa jupe, de même couleur, formait un triangle sur le devant qui passait juste au-dessous de son nombril elle lui arrivait jusqu'au pied sur le derrière mais était ouverte jusqu'à, au moins, une bonne quinzaine de centimètres en-dessus des genoux.

Ses chaussures étaient des sandalettes à haut talons, très ouvertes, dont les brides montaient presque jusqu'au genoux, et le tout toujours en dorés étincelant.

Elle avait un diadème incrusté de diamant sur le haut de sa tête, qui retenait ses cheveux, bouclés pour l'occasion, en arrière.

- Waou Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est sexy comme tenue…

Ginny éclata de rire et elle demanda à ses deux compagnes si elles étaient prêtes à descendre rejoindre les garçons qui devaient sûrement les attendre depuis un petite moment déjà.

+++

Harry, Drago et James étaient dans la salle commune des Griffondors, entrain d'attendre leur petites amies respectives alors que Sirius, Peter et Remus, dont les cavalières se trouvaient dans d'autre maison, n'étaient plus là.

Harry avait revêtu un costume digne de Robin des bois, une tunique verte avec des manches qui arrivaient à la hauteur de ses coudes et le bas à ses genoux mais un peu plus ouvert sur le devant, laissant voir un pull à manche longue, moulant, noir et des pantalons tout aussi moulant noir et des bottes qui arrivaient entre les genoux et les pieds.

Il portait sur son épaule un arc et des flèches.

Drago avait un costume de chevalier, une côté de mailles recouvrait tout son torse et le début de ses jambes, par-dessus un habit entièrement gris il portait aussi à son bras un bouclier et une lance, pas très pointue pour ne pas risquer de blesser qui que ce soit.

Ses deux bras étaient recouvert d'armure ainsi que ces jambes.

James, quand à lui, était habillé en militaire de l'U.S.Air Force donc, une veste et un pantalon kaki, couleur de camouflage, et un T-Shirt noir en-dessous.

Il avait des bottes noires, à crampon.

Lorsque les trois jeunes demoiselles qu'ils attendaient impatiemment descendirent enfin de leur dortoir, ils en eurent le souffle coupé.

Chacun d'eux se hantèrent d'aller prendre le bras de leur petites amies tout en les complimentant toutes les trois, compliment que les jeunes filles s'empressèrent de leur retourner.

+++

Lorsque les six jeunes pénétrèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous dans la grande salle, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver Peter, Sirius et Remus qui étaient en pleine discussion avec leur cavalière, qui étaient elle-aussi tout à fait ravissante.

Ils les rejoignirent et, comme le bal avait déjà commencé, et qu'une jeune fille qui leur était pas complètement inconnue, était entrain de chanter une chanson moldue qu'aucun des quatre adolescents futuristes n'avaient jamais entendu, ils écoutèrent avec attention.

Harry s'empressa d'inviter Hermione à danser, pour avoir un moment pour lui parler du plan « farce et attrape ».

- Alors Harry, commença Hermione dès qu'ils furent enlacé. Où est-ce que tu as mis l'appareil de photo et les bonbons ?

- L'appareil est autour de mon cou, sous un sortilège d'invisibilité et les bonbons sont dans mes poches.

- Sortilège de réduction ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et chercha des yeux ses trois professeurs de duels, qui se trouvaient assis à la table des enseignants ceux-ci n'ayant pas l'obligation d'être déguiser, n'était vêtu que de T-Shirt et de Jeans et ils semblaient, eux-aussi, regarder la jeune chanteuse.

- Dis donc Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de déjà prendre quelques photos des personnes qu'on connais pour avoir des souvenirs d'eux dans leur état normal…

- D'accord ! On commence par qui ?

- Ben, on peut déjà rejoindre les maraudeurs et prendre quelques photos d'eux…

- Ok…

Ils attendirent juste que « l'artiste » ait fini sa chanson et sortirent alors de la piste de danse pour retrouver les maraudeurs et leur cavalières assis à une table.

Harry défit alors le sortilège d'invisibilité et rendit alors visible son appareil de photos pendant que Hermione expliquait aux autres ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

- Comme on part à la fin de l'année, on aimerait bien quelques souvenirs… ça ne vous dérange pas si on vous prend en photo ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondirent tout les autres en chœur…

- Alors faites de beau sourire ! s'exclama Harry.

Les maraudeurs et leurs petites amies se retournèrent vers lui et lui sourire, au moment où le flash partait et l'appareil développa instantanément la photo que Harry se dépêcha de glisser dans la petite sacoche qu'il avait prit justement à cette attention.

Il avait ensorcelé son appareil pour qu'il développe les photos tout de suite et pour ne pas avoir besoin de mettre de film, ce qui leur permettait, à lui et Hermione, de prendre autant de photos qu'ils le souhaitaient, sans avoir besoin de se soucier que le film arrivait à la fin.

Ils en prirent encore quelques-unes des huit personnes de la table, formant de différent groupe, la plupart sans les filles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment, sauf Lily bien entendu qui fut, elle, sur presque toutes les photos.

Ensuite, Hermione regarda autour d'elle et finit par trouver les deux personnes qu'elle cherchaient, c'est-à-dire Ginny et Drago, qui étaient enlacé l'un contre l'autre, Ginny reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami et leur deux corps se mouvant lentement au rythme de la musique.

C'était vraiment trop chou !

- Harry ! Prend une photo de Dray' et Gin'… demanda-t-elle à son petit ami, en désignant le couple du doigt.

Le jeune orphelin esquissa un sourire en voyant la scène et cadra les deux amoureux dans l'objectif avant de prendre la photo, sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. 

- Dites, vous aller prendre des photos de tout le monde ? demanda Sirius, curieux.

- Non… Seulement de ceux qu'on connaît… répondit Harry, une nuance de rire dans sa voix que seul Remus et Lily comprirent : ils voulaient prendre des photos des personnes qu'ils connaissaient dans le futur.

- Ouais… approuva Hermione. Maintenant, veuillez nous excuser mais il nous faut encore rechercher quelques autres personnes… s'excusa Hermione, en entraînant Harry plus loin.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule pour parvenir en vue de la table des professeurs et virent qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde ils ne restaient que Danny, Jason et le professeur Binns.

- Ben, prend déjà une photo de Siri et Rem'… chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de son petit ami. Pendant ce temps, je cherche où est Sev' 

Harry hocha la tête et cadra ses deux amis qui, remarqua-t-il, étaient beaucoup plus proche que lorsqu'ils étaient à table pendant les repas mais aucun des élèves ne pouvaient remarquer ce rapprochement, trop occuper.

Harry prit une photo des deux hommes et se retourna alors vers Hermione qui survolait toujours la salle des yeux.

- Eh Harry ! Par là ! montra Hermione en pointant leur troisième professeur de duel du doigt.

Lequel professeur était d'ailleurs en charmante compagnie puisqu'il était entrain de danser un slow langoureux avant Kellie Angel.

- Waou ! s'exclama Harry. Et ben, c'est bien mignon tout ça ! 

Il rigola un peu avant de prendre une photo : heureusement que celui-là n'avait pas besoin de flash parce que sinon, ils auraient toujours pu courir pour passer inaperçus.

- Je pense qu'il va nous tuer s'il voit qu'on a pris ça comme photo… médita Hermione.

- Tu as sûrement raison… mais allons voir qui est-ce qu'il y a encore comme photo à prendre…

Les deux amoureux parcoururent toute la grande salle, s'amusant à photographier toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient dans leur futur, et aussi quelques-uns des nouveaux amis qu'ils s'étaient fait, même s'ils avaient passer la presque totalité de leur temps avec les maraudeurs et Lily.

Ils en prirent de plusieurs couples qui dansaient sur la piste de danse, attendant en général que ce soit pendant une musique douce…

Ainsi ils en prirent de Lucius Malefoy et sa future femme, de Dumbledore et MacGonagall, de deux personnes qu'ils remarquèrent être les parents de Cédric Diggory, de Sybille Trawleney et son petit ami du moment, de Flitwick et Chourave ce qui d'ailleurs étaient assez comique lorsque l'on voyait leur différence de taille et plein d'autre encore…

Ils dansèrent aussi quelques musiques avant d'aller se rasseoir, à la table des professeurs, puisque leurs amis étaient tous sur la piste de danse sauf Danny et Jason.

Harry avait à nouveau posé le sortilège d'invisibilité sur son appareil photo, avant de le mettre autour de son cou, pour ne pas que les deux hommes ne le remarque.

Ils n'avaient pas encore utilisé les inventions de Fred et Georges, puisqu'ils avaient décidé d'attendre au moins dix heures avant de les tester ils ne voulaient quand même pas foutre le bordel en tout début de soirée…

- Alors, pourquoi vous ne danser pas ? demanda Harry aux deux adultes.

Ils haussèrent tout les deux les épaules et tous les quatre se mirent à discuter entre eux, bientôt rejoint par Matt qui se mêla aussi à la conversation.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha alors du groupe, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry, Hermione… Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux jeunes froncèrent les sourcils, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce dont voulait parler leur directeur.

- Prêts à quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Ben, à chanter bien sûr ! Lança gaiement Dumbledore.

- Quoi ???


	23. le bal partie 2: blagues et romance

**Voilà la deuxième partie du bal !!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que la toute dernière partie de ce chapitre, qui n'a pas vraiment été amenée en douceur par l'histoire au complet, ne gênera pas trop.**

**Je n'ai pas pensé à développé cela dans le début de l'histoire parce que je me suis décidée in extremis pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre à faire cela…**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après celui-là et j'aurai définitivement bouclé le deuxième chapitre de cette trilogie…**

**La septième année de Harry, c'est-à-dire la suite de cette fic et de « HP et l'ultime bataille » sera postée dès mon retour de vacances, c'est-à-dire le 30 juillet… [dans deux semaines, j'ai les exams et ensuite je pars en vacances alors je n'aurai pas le temps de l'écrire avant]**

**PS : laisser moi des commentaire, que je sache ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit des bons ou des mauvais…**

**Chapitre 22**

- Quoi ???

Hermione et Harry avaient ouvert de grand yeux comment ça ils devaient chanter ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela n'avait pas l'air de surprendre leur trois professeurs.

- Ben oui, chanter ! Allez venez, il faut que vous disiez quelle chanson vous avez prévu de chanter…

Le directeur les attira à sa suite, sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre mais ils jetèrent un regard aux trois hommes qui, pour Matt et Jason, se contentèrent de prendre l'air le plus innocent possible, ce qui n'était pas chose gagnée avec le sourire immense collés sur leur visage, alors que Danny, lui, leur mima le mot « désolé » sans voix, avec un air qui montrait que c'était effectivement le cas.

Harry et Hermione suivirent leur directeur jusqu'à l'arrière de la scène où un trio d'élèves étaient entrain de chanter la fin de leur chanson.

- Hermione… Une fois qu'on aura fini de chanter, je te jure qu'ils vont nous le payer ça !

- Et Drago et Ginny aussi… Je suis sûre qu'ils étaient au courant !

- Bon alors, quelle chanson voulez-vous chanter ? demanda Dumbledore. Peut-être une qui n'existe pas encore à cette époque ?

- Si c'est possible… soupira Hermione. 

- Bien sûr ! il suffit de nous dire le titre exact et l'artiste qui le chante et on devrait trouver cela sans problème.

- D'accord ! Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux chanter ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Ben je sais pas trop… On peut toujours essayer une chanson douce… c'est plus facile…

- Ouais… Tu connais Céline Dion ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde connaît… et y'en a une que tu aimes plus que les autres ?

- « My heart will go on », ça te vas ?

- ouais… je l'ai apprise à l'école en plus… Je me rappelle encore les paroles par cœur !

- Alors on fait ça !

- Donc, ce sera quoi ? demanda le directeur.

- « My heart will go on » de Céline Dion… renseigna Harry.

Le directeur approuva d'un signe de tête et renseigna les deux jeunes sur la façon dont fonctionnait le karaoké.

Une fois que les trois élèves eurent fini, Harry et Hermione montèrent sur scène sous le regard de leur trois professeurs de duel, ainsi que celui des maraudeurs et de leur petites amies, plus Drago et Ginny qui avait rejoint les adultes pour l'événement.

Les premiers accords de la chanson commencèrent à raisonner dans la pièce et les paroles se mirent à défiler :

**Harry :**

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

**Hermione :**

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

**Les deux :**

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
**Harry :**

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
  
**Hermione :**

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
**Les deux :**

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
**  
Harry :**

There is some love that will not go away  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on

**Hermione**

We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

+++

Les deux amoureux avaient chanter, en faisant des mouvement, comme s'ils étaient tout à fait à l'aise, ce qui était en partie le cas puisqu'à l'école moldue, ils avaient déjà du chanter en public et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils chantaient mal parce que leur voix étaient super, ils ne firent aucune fausse note.

Leurs amis étaient abasourdis…

Ils descendirent alors de la scène et se rendirent directement vers la table des professeurs où étaient assis les autres voyageurs temporels.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qu'était ce plan ! s'exclama Harry, les main sur les hanches.

Hermione avait l'air tout aussi énervée que son ami et tous les deux fixaient les autres sévèrement. 

- Vous chantez très bien… annonça Jason, innocemment, pour essayer d'échapper au reproche.

- Merci ! répondit Harry. Mais cela ne répond pas à la question…

- Ben, on s'était dit que comme vous aviez été à l'école moldue, vous aviez eu des cours de chant… expliqua Matt.

- Et comme tout le monde, continua Jason, se reprenant lorsqu'il entendit le raclement de gorge de son amant. Enfin, presque tout le monde était d'accord… ben on a demandé au professeur Dumbledore de vous faire chanter.

Les deux jeunes soupirèrent en secouant la tête, face à la bêtise de leurs amis.

- Bon Harry, tu viens, j'ai envie de danser… jeta Hermione avec un regard qui en signifiait long à Harry.

- Bien sûr… à plus les gars.

Ils durent passer derrière leur professeurs de duel et leurs amis pour se rendre de l'autre côté de la table et rejoindre la piste de danse Harry en profita pour glisser un bout de papier dans la main de Danny sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoive.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et le déplia discrètement.

_Ne mange plus de bonbons…_

Danny déglutit, puis afficha un petit sourire qu'il cacha avec sa main pour ne pas que les autres ne le remarquent, en imaginant ce qui allait arriver.

Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas voulu l'inclure dans la farce puisque, d'après ce qu'ils avaient put comprendre, le loup-garou avait prit leur défense pour la farce que les autres leurs avaient joué.

+++

Hermione et Harry se fondirent dans la foule des élèves avant de commencer à danser, l'un contre l'autre, ce qui leur permettait de parler sans que personne ne les entende.

- Alors Hermione. On les remplace maintenant, ces bonbons ? demanda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr Monsieur Potter. Et il faudrait aussi bien fournir la table des professeurs qui, je suis sûr, sont très friands de gourmandise de ce genre.

- Et bien, allons-y !

Harry sortit les bonbons de sa poche avant de leur rendre leur taille d'origine.

- Teleport um table ! formula Harry.

Les bonbons disparurent alors de sa main et se retrouvèrent disperser dans chacune des bonbonnières de la salle, sans que personnes ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Harry prépara alors son appareil photo, attendant impatiemment que quelqu'un goûte aux délicieux caramels de Fred et Georges… ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Plusieurs élèves commencèrent alors à se métamorphoser, le plus souvent ce fut des semi-transformations animales, certain se retrouvèrent avec des plumes, d'autres avec des poils et d'autre, finalement, avec des écailles !

Vu qu'à peu près tout le monde avait l'attention détournée, ce ne fut pas très difficile pour les deux instigateurs de la farce géante de prendre des photos incognito, même de certain professeurs qui avait eux aussi été un peu trop gourmant.

Mais le plus marrant chez les adultes fut encore…

- Harry ! Viens voir, y'a le professeur MacGonagall qui a pris un des bonbons piégés ! s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Et il y avait effectivement de quoi rire !

Apparemment, les jumeaux Weasley avaient inventé des bonbons relookage complet et quel relookage c'était là !

Les cheveux de la femme, d'habitude châtain et coiffé en chignon étaient maintenant blonds avec des mèches de toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, coiffé en queue de cheval, et ses habits étaient bien plus moulant et égayer par de vives couleurs.

Harry se retint de rire le temps de prendre une photo bien cadrée puis, une fois que ce fut fait, il éclata de rire il fallait surtout éviter, quand il rentrerai dans leur époque, que leur professeur de métamorphose tombe là-dessus.

Il entraîna, toujours en riant, sa petite amie vers la table des maraudeurs et prit quelques clichés de ses occupant qui, même étant eux-même victime de la farce, étaient plié de rire.

Puis les deux amis rejoignirent leur cible première.

Apparemment, tous sauf Danny avaient mangé des friandises, et de celle qui les avaient peinturlurés en multicolore !

- Et les gars ! s'écria Hermione, en arrivant derrière le petit groupe. Souriez !!!

Les cinq se retournèrent pour voir la provenance de la voix et Harry prit la photo avant même qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher puis le jeune homme s'écroula de rire suivit de Hermione, puis de Danny qui ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps.

- Alors, nous aussi on est capable de faire des blagues, n'est-ce pas parrain ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- C'est vous qui nous avez fait ce coup-là ! s'exclama Jason, assez énervée de se retrouver avec une visage et des bras totalement rouge devant tout les élèves, semblant oublier que la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui faisait se genre de blague. Et pourquoi tu n'en a pas mangé toi ? 

Danny, à qui cette dernière remarque était adressé, sursauta en entendant une nuance de reproche dans la voix de son amant, ce qui le fit immédiatement cessé de rire.

- Euh… ben…

- Attend ! Tu le savais… Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

- Ben… je n'ai rien dit non plus à Harry et Hermione pour ce que vous aviez prévu de faire…

- C'était pas une raison ! lui reprocha-t-il en se levant.

Danny se leva à la suite de son amant, lui attrapa le bras et le retourna brusquement pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire complètement oublier à Jason la raison pour laquelle il s'était levé.

- Je n'avais pas envie de les trahir… murmura Danny en décollant de quelques centimètre ses lèvres de celle de Jason.

Jason ne répondit rien mais repris le baiser là ou l'avait laisser son petit ami, ne se souciant pas que tout les élèves les regardaient de toute façon, il ne semblait pas si surpris que cela…

Il faut croire que les jumeaux Weasley avaient décidé qu'un baiser pouvait raccourcir la durée de la blague puisque Jason était déjà revenu à sa couleur de peau normale, alors qu'ils séparaient à nouveau leur lèvre.

- Puisque tout les élèves sont au courant maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien danser ? demanda Jason, alors que les premières note d'un slow résonnait dans la salle.

- Bien sûr ! sourit-il en posant alors sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant alors que Jason resserrait sa prise son étreinte sur lui.

Danny ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique, alors que lui et Jason se mouvaient au rythme de la douce chanson.

Les autres voyageurs temporels se regardèrent et sourirent devant la scène Hermione lança un coup de coude à Harry qui prit alors une photo sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Les quatre adolescents se rendirent ensuite sur la piste de danse et commencèrent à leur tour à danser laissant alors Matt seul à la table…

- Matt ? appela une voix venant de derrière lui.

L'homme se retourna pour faire face à la personne avec qui il avait danser quelque temps auparavant, Kellie Angel.

- Oh bonsoir Kellie… Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

- On pourrait aller faire un tour dans le parc ? demanda la jeune femme…

- Bien sûr, sourit Matt en se levant.

Les deux adultes se dirigèrent alors vers le parc, côte à côté, sans se parler.

+++

Sur la piste de danse, Hermione et Harry avaient vu la scène et se sourirent… apparemment le courant passait bien entre leur deux professeurs…

Dommage qu'ils doivent bientôt partir…

+++

Kellie et Sévérus étaient debout devant le lac, l'un en face de l'autre…

- Sévérus… J'aimerai vous avouez quelque chose… commença la jeune femme.

Elle avait prit un air grave, ce qui inquiéta Sévérus de quoi donc voulait lui parler sa collègue ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Kellie ? demanda-t-il gentiment, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas trouver ses mots, alors elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, prenant appuis sur son torse.

Sévérus ne fit aucun mouvement et Kellie finit par rompre son baiser au bout de quelques secondes, sans pour autant déplacer ses mains.

- On ne peut pas Kellie… souffla l'homme.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je dois repartir dans quelques jours…

- Alors emmène-moi…

- Quoi ?

- Je t'en prie… emmène-moi avec toi…

- Kellie… Je… je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit… soupira-t-il, d'un air désolé.

Il avait vraiment envie de la prendre avec lui, de rester avec elle, mais est-ce que cela ne risquerait pas de changer beaucoup trop le passé ?

Voyant dans ses yeux que elle en avait vraiment envie, qu'elle ne disait pas cela sous une impulsion, qu'elle semblait plutôt avoir mûrement réfléchit à la question, il ne voulait pas lui dire non.

- Je vais demandé aux autres si… si tu peux venir… j'essayerai de les convaincre.

Kellie lui offrit alors un magnifique sourire qu'il lui rendit immédiatement, avant qu'ils ne s'embrasse à nouveau puis, ils rentrèrent alors au château, main dans la main.


	24. adieux et départ

**Voili, voilà !**

**L'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire mais je ne suis pas très douée pour clore les histoire alors, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai plus, mais il n'est pas super génial…**

**Ps. : I LOVE REVIEW [qu'elle soient bonnes ou mauvaises]**

**Chapitre 23**

Les voyageurs temporels devaient repartir cet après-midi-là dans leur époque et ils n'avaient pas encore effectuer le sortilège d'oubliette sur les personnes qui étaient au courant de leur véritable identité.

Sévérus n'avait pas encore parler de la demande que lui avait faite Kellie et il ne savait pas comment le faire surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup de risque en la prenant avec eux et que aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait savoir ce que serait la réaction de Dumbledore, de leur époque.

L'ancien professeur de potion était en ce moment le seul à être dans la salle commune puisque les quatre adolescents étaient dans leur propre dortoir et Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas encore réveillés ou du moins ils n'étaient pas encore sortit du lit.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ce demandant toujours ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour son amie… petite amie ? il ne savait vraiment pas où il en était.

Il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir alors que Ginny pénétrait dans la salle, puis, voyant que son professeur de potion n'avait pas l'air vraiment dans son assiette, elle avança vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Sévérus… l'appela-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta un peu puis se retourna vers sa jeune amie, à qui il offrit un sourire.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… J'étais perdus dans mes pensées…

- Et à quoi tu penses ?

- A Kellie…

Ginny sourit, en entendant cela mais, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander des précisions, il continua.

- Elle m'a demandé de l'emmener avec moi…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que je devais vous demander votre avis… ça risque de changer notre futur… je ne sais pas dans quelles proportions, mais cela aura forcément des conséquences…

- Mais tu as envie qu'elle vienne…

Sévérus hocha la tête lentement.

- Alors dit oui…

- Quoi ? Ginny est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences ?

- Ecoute… il n'y a pas trop de risque… ce qui pose vraiment problème c'est que quelqu'un du passé connaisse l'avenir parce qu'il peut le changer entièrement…  mais là cela changera seulement le sien, et peut-être celui d'un ou deux de ses proches… ce n'est pas si grave que cela…

- Donc, tu crois vraiment que je dois lui dire que c'est d'accord ?

- Ouais… mais tu fais comme tu veux… je dis juste que si tu l'aime vraiment, et que c'est réciproque, ce serait mieux pour tout les deux…

Sévérus hocha à nouveau la tête, un sourire au lèvre, puis il se retourna vers la jeune Ginny.

- Merci Ginn'…

La jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire en retour et le regarda sortir, sûrement pour aller rejoindre l'actuelle professeurs de potion.

Elle resta assise dans la salle commune, attendant que les deux autres se lèvent, pour pouvoir leur demander de venir pratiquer le sortilège d'amnésie sur Remus et Lily.

+++

Harry et Hermione étaient seul dans une salle abandonnée où le jeune garçon écrivait une lettre qu'il remettrait ensuite à Sirius, après avoir appliquer dessus un sortilège qui l'empêcherai d'être ouverte avant le soir de son emprisonnement, qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas briser puisqu'il emploierait le fourchelangue.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Tu dois toujours te demander pourquoi je t'avais remis cette lettre en te disant de ne pas l'ouvrir avant ce soir._

_Et bien, maintenant, tu vas enfin le savoir : moi et mes amis on venait du futur !!!_

_Je suis ton filleul, Harry Potter, le fils de Lily et James…_

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas avertis de ce qui allait se passer puisque je le savais, mais je ne pouvait pas le faire, cela aurait changer le cours de l'histoire et des milliers d'innocents seraient morts…_

_Si je t'ai écrit cette lettre, c'est pour te dire que tu ne dois surtout pas perdre espoir, tu ne dois pas te résigner !!!_

_Crois-moi, tout le monde saura un jour que tu es innocent et moi en premier !!!_

_Mais il faut que tu tiennes, j'ai besoin de toi… Remus a besoin de toi…_

_Je te dis à bientôt…_

_                Je t'aime_

_                        Harry Potter_

- Tu as bientôt fini Harry ? 

- C'est bon… affirma Harry en mettant la lettre dans une enveloppe qu'il adressa au nom de Sirius, tout en écrivant aussi la date de 1 novembre 1986.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la lettre et murmura quelques mots en fourchelangue.

Les deux jeunes sortirent alors de la salle et rejoignirent la salle commune des Griffondors, retrouvant les maraudeurs, Lily et Drago qui étaient tous entrain de discuter…

Ils s'assirent à côté d'eux et Harry donna la lettre à Sirius, qui fronça les sourcils, voyant la date inscrite dessus.

- Ne pose pas de question, mais garde cette lettre et ne l'ouvre pas avant la date inscrite dessus… de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas le faire. Mais prend-là sur toi depuis le matin du 31 octobre… tu comprendras à ce moment-là.

- Euh… Harry, je peux savoir ce que tu me fais-là ?

- Je te l'ai dit Sirius, ne pose pas de question…

La tableau pivota alors, laissant apparaître Ginny qui se dirigea immédiatement le petit groupe.

- Siri' et Rem' nous attendent dehors… chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Harry.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et firent leurs adieux à Peter, James et Sirius qu'ils prirent chacun à leur tour dans leur bras…

- Remus, Lily, vous pouvez venir deux minutes dehors… s'il vous plait… demanda Hermione.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr ! répondirent les deux autres, en chœur, sachant que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient au courant de quelque chose de plus que les autres.

Les quatre adolescents du futur sortirent, suivis par les deux autres puis se rendirent dans une salle vide où se trouvait les deux professeurs de duels qui devaient pratiquer le sortilège d'amnésie.

- Bonjour professeur ! s'exclamèrent les deux élèves, bien que Lily sache qui était les deux hommes.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? demanda Remus.

- Parce que vous en savez trop sur nous… expliqua avec regret Jason. 

- Quoi ???

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis ils comprirent ce que voulaient faire les autres et voulurent les en empêcher.

- Vous allez pas faire ça ! s'exclama Lily.

- Désolé… s'excusa Danny.

Puis, les deux adultes lancèrent chacun le sortilège d'oubliette sur les deux jeunes qui furent, pendant un instant, complètement désorientés par l'enchantement. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Remus.

- Ben… Vous venez d'arriver pour nous dire au revoir… expliqua Harry. puisqu'on doit partir dans moins d'une heure…

Les deux jeunes du passé crurent aux explications de leur amis sans se douter de rien puis ils se firent tous leurs adieux.

+++

Kellie Angel était dans son bureau, entrain de corriger les copies d'examens de ses élèves lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et laissa entrer dans la pièce, Sévérus qui s'approcha de la table de travail de la professeur de potions, qui s'était levée à son entrée.

Elle vint à sa rencontre et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tu viens me dire au revoir ? demanda-t-elle, alors que le ton de sa voix montrait clairement qu'elle souhaitait que l'homme démente son affirmation.

- Non… souffla-t-il, en lui relevant le visage. Je viens te demander de faire tes bagages pour un voyage sans retour.

Un immense sourire éclaira alors le visage de la jeune femme et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sévérus enserra sa taille pour l'attirer plus contre lui et, au bout de quelques secondes, ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leurs souffle.

- Je vais aller donner ma démission à Dumbledore… souffla Kellie. Et je vais aller prendre quelques affaires…

Elle donna un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre les copies qui étaient sur son bureau et sortir de la pièce pour aller rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore.

+++

Sirius et Remus étaient dans la salle commune en compagnie des quatre adolescents lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Sévérus.

- Tu as finit de préparer tes affaires Sévérus ? demanda Remus

- Ouais…

- Alors on peut y aller ? demanda Harry.

- On attend encore quelqu'un… déclara Sévérus.

Les autres, sauf Ginny qui affichait à présent un grand sourire, froncèrent les soucils…

- Qui ? demanda Sirius.

Sévérus n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et il alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer l'actuelle professeur de potion, sous les regards étonnés des autres voyageurs qui comprirent bien vite la raison de se départ inattendu.

+++

- Professeur Dumbledore… appela Kellie en arrivant dans le bureau de son supérieur.

- Oui, professeur Angel ?

- Je suis désolée… mais je viens vous donner ma démission…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai décidé de partir avec Sévérus… expliqua-t-elle.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, même s'il était un peu surpris de cette décision, pouvant créer des dangers.

- Je comprend… mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même bien réfléchit avant de prendre cette décision… ce n'est pas sans risque, Kellie.

- J'en suis tout à fait consciente, professeur… et j'ai bien réfléchit…

- Alors bonne chance… Oh et prenez cela…

Il lui tendit une grosse enveloppe, fermée avec le saut de Poudlard puis, voyant l'interrogation dans son regard, il lui expliqua.

- Ce sont les résultats des examens de Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Drago…

Elle sourit, dit encore une fois au revoir au directeur et se mit en route pour ses quartiers où elle alla préparer ses affaires avant de se rendre dans la salle commune de Sévérus.

+++

- Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire le rituel… déclara Hermione.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Sirius prit du sel afin de créer un gigantesque cercles autour des huit personnes qui se préparaient à faire un bon de plus de vingt ans dans le futur.

Il alluma une bougie et prit un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit la date à laquelle ils voulaient se rendre avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le rond.

- Oyez ces paroles, Oyez ses rimes, Nous vous envoyons ce signe brûlant, Afin que nous trouvions, Ceux que nous deviendrons, Dans un autre espace temps.

A peine eurent-ils fini de réciter la formule que le cercle de sel devint lumineux et que des étoiles scintillantes les entourèrent avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, laissant derrière eux une salle totalement vide…


	25. des vacances qui promettent!

**Coucou tout le monde ! voilà le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que ce n'est pas très facile de conclure une fics…**

**Pour la suite, ce qui veut dire la septième année de Harry, elle arrivera d'ici fin Juillet début Août, son titre sera : Harry Potter et l'année des cauchemars (croyez-moi, elle porte bien son nom !)**

**Bon, maintenant je vous laisse lire la suite et s'il vous plait : laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Chapitre 24**

Les huit voyageurs atterrirent dans une salle totalement vide, celle de laquelle ils étaient partis presque une années plus tôt et ils allumèrent leur baguettes pour y voir quelque chose.

- Bon, nous voilà chez nous ! s'exclama Ginny.

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole.

- Les enfants, vous ne voulez pas ouvrir vos résultats d'examens maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Les quatre adolescents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois puisque de toute façon ils étaient plus que certain d'avoir réussi dans toutes les branches et ils avaient raison…

Aucun des professeurs présents dans la pièce n'avaient déjà vu d'aussi bon résultat, surtout en sixième année, quand les cours commençaient à devenir de plus en plus durs.

+++

- Euh attendez une seconde les gars ! s'exclama Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore, alors que les quelques élèves qui se baladaient dans les couloirs les saluaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda son parrain.

- Vous ne croyez pas que avant de se pointer comme cela dans le bureau de Dumbledore, on ferait mieux d'envoyer une personne qui le préviendrait qu'il y a une personne en plus ?

- Ouais… ce serait peut-être mieux… cela lui évitera de faire une crise cardiaque !!! plaisanta Remus.

- Tu y vas 'ry ? demanda son parrain.

- Si tu veux… approuva le garçon avant de disparaître dans un « plop » caractérisant le transplanage.

- Il n'y a plus de barrière anti-transplanage ? s'étonna Kellie.

- Si si… répondit Sévérus. Mais les enfants sont capables de passer outre…

La professeur de potion ouvrit de grand yeux personne à sa connaissance n'était capable de pratiquer un tel exploit, mais elle se promit de demander des explications là-dessus à ses élèves plus tard.

+++

Dumbledore sursauta à l'arrivée de Harry dans son bureau, alors qu'il était entrain de regarder quelques-uns des résultats des élèves de cette année.

- Bonjour Harry… Vous êtes revenus ?

- Oui, Monsieur le directeur… 

- Et les autres ne sont pas montés à mon bureau avec toi ?

- Bien, disons qu'ils vont arriver mais, avant cela, il faudrait que je vous dise quelque chose pour ne pas que vous soyez trop trop surpris…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que son élève voulait bien lui dire ?

- Et bien, disons qu'on a ramené quelqu'un avec nous…

- Quoi ? Qui et Pourquoi ?

- Alors qui, et bien c'est simple, c'est le professeur Angel… vous vous rappelez d'elle ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr… Je me rappelle aussi qu'elle avait disparût subitement, maintenant je sais pourquoi…

- Oui et bien voilà… je suppose qu'on peut faire entrer les autres maintenant que vous êtes prévenu… j'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop ? demanda Harry, avec un regard suppliant dans la direction de son directeur.

- Non… non bien sûr…. Bon Harry, peux-tu aller chercher tes amis, s'il te plait ?

- Oui m'sieur…

+++

La réunion dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore c'était déroulée dans de bonnes conditions et les huit voyageurs avaient dû raconter dans le détail l'année scolaire, comme cela Kellie appris ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre des Secrets.

La seule chose d'étrange, c'est que le directeur de l'école avait refusé de leur dire la raison pour laquelle ils avaient du rapporter les deux objets… tout ce qu'il leur avait dit c'est que c'était pour un rituel très compliquer, qu'il n'était même pas sûr de réussir.

Il ne voulait pas dire ce que c'était, à moins que cela réussissent et, ce ne sera qua à ce moment là, que les autres pourront être mis au courant… il leur enverrait des nouvelles par lettre durant l'été…

+++

Tous les élèves étaient déjà remonter à bord du Poudlard Express, tous sauf Harry, Hermione Drago et Ginny qui étaient assis, avec l'ensemble des professeurs, dans la grande salle.

Ils attendaient l'arrivée de la famille Weasley qui devrait les rejoindre d'ici peu, pour qu'ils parlent de l'année qui venait de s'écouler et avoir quelques précisions sur ce qu'il se passerait pour Ginny et Drago qui devaient pour l'une changer d'année et pour l'autre, changer de maison.

Ils étaient tous attablé lorsque Mollie et Arthur Weasley, accompagnés des jumeaux qui avaient tenus à venir, mais sans en dirent la raison à leur parents, qui se demandaient bien pourquoi ils avaient un sourire collé aux visage depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient rejoindre les autres mais ils craignaient le pire.

- Bien Arthur, Mollie, les jeunes… prenez donc un siège… proposa Dumbledore en désignant les chaises, encore libre, autour de la table…

Les quatre personnes s'exécutèrent et lorsque le regard des jumeaux croisa celui de Harry et Hermione, ces deux derniers affichèrent les mêmes sourirent que leurs aînés, alors que les adultes qui n'avait pas été là durant le voyage temporel, se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

Les autres, eux, en avaient une très bonne idées, étant presque sûr que les bonbons piégés qui avaient été mis dans les plats le soir du bal, devaient être des inventions à Fred et Georges.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda suspicieusement Mollie Weasley en regardant ces deux fils ainsi que Harry et Hermione.

- Rien ! rien… répondirent les deux rouquins.

Voyant bien que la mère de leurs amis ne les croyait pas du tout, Harry prit la décision de la renseigner un peu… enfin pas trop.

- On vous expliquera après… ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien de grave…

Mollie soupira mais laissa tomber devant le manque de loquacité des enfants, et des adultes aussi d'ailleurs…

Mais ces enfants n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme cela, une fois à la maison, ça elle allait finir pas les avoir les explications qu'elle quémandait.

Pendant une bonne heure, les trois professeurs de duel leur expliquèrent en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, demandant à Harry et Hermione le passage où ils avaient été séparer en trois groupe, évitant certains truc trop personnel, comme les conditions dans lesquelles Remus et Lily l'avaient appris, en fait ils évitèrent même de dire que ces deux l'avaient su à un moment.

En fait, ce qu'il racontèrent, ce furent leurs arrivée, l'attaque des mangemorts, les recherches à la bibliothèque et l'histoire de la chambre des Secrets.

Ils en arrivèrent à la fin de l'année et aux examens dont ils dirent leur note.

- Et bien, à ce que je vois, tous c'est déroulé tout à fait normalement, enfin en ce qui concerne le domaine scolaire… Vous n'avez pas eu à trop subir les farces des maraudeurs, Messieur ? demanda Dumbledore à Sirius, Remus et Sévérus.

- Non… non… pas celle des maraudeurs… affirma Sirius avec un regard extrêmement appuyé sur son filleul et sa petite amie.

Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux au ciel, prenant leur air le plus innocents possible, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire, ce qui fit briller les yeux de Dumbledore avec un éclat de malice.

- Peut-être que Harry et Miss Granger auraient quelque chose à nous dire…

- Nous ? demanda Hermione, feignant la surprise.

- Voyons professeur… Vous nous connaissez ? continua Harry.

- Justement…

Harry et Hermione n'en purent plus et éclatèrent de rire suivit par Kellie Angel, qui n'avait pas été victime de la blague et qui avait trouvé très drôle ce qu'ils avaient fait, de Remus et des jumeaux qui avaient une bonne idée de ce qui avait pu se produire, se rappelant quels bonbons ils avaient fournis à Harry les autres personnes venant du futur prirent une mine boudeuse, ce souvenant très bien de ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

- Il y a eu un bal de fin d'année… et ces deux « anges » ont remplacer tout les bonbons de la salle par des inventions qui devaient avoir été conçues, si je ne me trompe pas, par Fred et Georges… expliqua posément le professeur Rogue.

Mollie eut l'air scandalisé mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit en voyant que Dumbledore eut un petit rire…

- Et je suppose que c'était pour ça que vous teniez absolument à venir tout les deux… soupira Arthur.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête puis se tournèrent vers Harry et Hermione, leur soumettant une requête muette, que les deux plus jeunes comprirent immédiatement.

Hermione sortit de son petit sac une pochette remplie de photos, toutes celles qu'ils avaient prises durant le bal et les quelques autres des derniers jours qui les représentaient eux et leurs amis du passé dans leur tenue normale.

Personne ne vit ce que contenait la sacoche avant que les jumeaux ne l'ouvrent commençant à regarder les clichés, de temps en temps drôle, de temps en temps émouvant et de temps et temps normaux.

Les deux rouquins étaient morts de rire alors que les autres personnes demandaient à voir eux aussi les photos alors ils les firent passer… 

Hermione et Harry n'étaient pas vraiment tranquille quant à la réaction des professeurs qui se reconnaîtraient sur pas mal des clichés, et pas vraiment des clichés normaux, vu que la plupart avait été pris pendant le bal.

Après un petit moment de rigolade, que même les personnes touchés par les farces partageaient, tous le monde reprit son sérieux et Dumbledore s'adressa au parents de Ginny.

- Arthur, Mollie… je voudrais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour que Ginny commence, à la rentrée prochaine, sa dernière année aulieu de la sixième, puisqu'elle l'a déjà faite ?

- Bien sûr… répondit Arthur.

- Si vous pensez qu'elle est prête, je n'y vois aucun inconvénients… assura Mollie.

- Bien… alors Miss Weasley, vous entrerez en septième année dès la rentrée…

- Merci Monsieur le directeur…

Il proposa ensuite à Drago de rester dans la maison des Griffondors, ce que ce dernier s'empressa d'accepter, sa relation avec les Serpentards n'étant pas vraiment géniale lors de la fin de sa cinquième année…

Il fut ensuite temps pour tout le monde de rentrer chez eux et les Weasley rentrèrent en premier, Drago avec eux, au Terrier, après avoir fait leurs adieux aux autres et promis à Harry et Hermione qu'ils leur écriraient pendant les vacances…

Kellie, n'ayant pas de maison dans cette époque, rentra avec Sévérus qui lui proposa d'habiter avec lui, et l'homme lui promit de lui expliquer tous ce qu'il s'était passé durant les années qu'elle avait « zappées » et les nouvelles modes, puisqu'il faudrait quand même qu'elle aille s'acheter de nouveaux habits.

+++

Juste après avoir été poser leurs affaires « chez les maraudeurs » et prit celle de la jeune fille, Sirius, Remus et Harry raccompagnèrent Hermione jusque chez elle, où ses parents les invitèrent à entrer un moment, heureux de faire enfin la connaissance du petit ami de leur fille et des deux sorciers.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie… leur dit madame Granger alors qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine pour aller préparer du thé.

Sirius et Remus s'assirent alors que Harry suivit Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller posé les bagages de la jeune fille que son ami portait encore.

- C'est superbe chez toi ! lui dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Merci… tu peux poser les affaires sur le lit, merci de me les avoir portée…

- C'est rien… En fait, est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir pendant l'été ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr ! En fait, je pensais vous invité tous, c'est à dire toi, Ginny, Drago, Sirius, Remus et s'ils le veulent Sévérus et Miss Angel pour une « nuit cinéma »…

- Une « nuit cinéma » ? 

- Ouais… tu vois, mes parents partent en vacances et j'aurais la maison pour moi toute seule pendant trois semaines alors je pensais faire une nuit où on regarderait film sur film, puisqu'il me semble qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'entre vous qui connaisse le cinéma, enfin à part toi…

- Ouais… et tu comptes nous faire regarder quoi ?

- Des films d'horreur…

Harry éclata de rire, pensant à la tête que risquait de faire les autres s'ils se retrouvaient devant des films d'horreur, et connaissant la jeune fille, ce ne serait certainement pas des plus « gentil ».

- Et bien, en tout cas, compte sur moi…

- Mais de toute façon, toi, tu n'as pas le choix…

Harry lui fit un sourire.

- Au fait, je t'enverrai une lettre pour te dire quand cela aura lieu, sûrement pendant la troisième semaine… 

- Oh… fit Harry avec une petite moue triste. On ne se verra pas pendant tout ce temps…

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les lèvres de son petit ami furent collé au sienne, lui donnant un baiser auquel elle se dépêcha de répondre, ouvrant ses lèvres pour lui facilité le passage.

Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, puis Hermione appuya son front contre celui de Harry.

- Et pourrais-je savoir en quel honneur j'ai eu droit à un baiser si passionné ? demanda la jeune fille.

- En l'honneur que je ne te reverrais pas pendant trois semaines et que je comptait bien profiter de nos derniers moment ensemble…

- Bien… maintenant je pense qu'il nous faudrait retourner en bas… avant que mes parents se demandent ce que l'on fait…

- Dieu sait ce que Sirius serait capable de leur dire ! s'exclama Harry en riant…

Hermione suivit son petit ami dans son éclat de rire et les deux adolescents descendirent les marches de l'escaliers pour rejoindre les quatre adultes dans le salon.

Ceux-ci étaient visiblement entrain de discuter à propos de l'année qui venait de s'écouler Sirius et Remus étaient entrain de raconter, dans les grandes lignes, les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient apparemment choqués par les risques que leur fille avait couru Hermione ne devait pas leur avoir raconter dans les détails ces cinq premières années dans l'école de sorcellerie.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de discussion en tout genre, de crise de fous-rire lorsque les parents de la jeune fille virent les photos que les deux adolescents avaient prises, et de prévision pour les vacances, Sirius et Remus remercièrent les Granger, puis dirent à Harry qu'il fallait qu'ils partent.

Ce dernier dit au revoir à sa petite amie et à ses parents, avant de suivre les deux hommes hors de la maison et de se rendre chez lui…

Cette année avait vraiment été la meilleure de toute sa vie, bien que Ron lui avait énormément manqué dans ce voyage…

Il était vraiment impatient de savoir ce que voulait faire Dumbledore avec les objets qu'ils avaient été chercher mais pensait, en ce moment, à ce qui allait se passer dans trois semaines, lorsqu'il reverrait sa chère Hermione…


End file.
